Each Tiger Has Its Tale
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Requested FF from Sanada Sena] Yukimura dan Sasuke menemukan seorang wanita. Wanita yang kabur dari dimensinya sendiri. Namun, tidak semudah itu. Yukimura dan yang lain harus menerima resiko menjaga si wanita dari incaran orang yang mendendam padanya. [CHAPTER 9 UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

Each Tiger Has Its Tale.

Ini adalah request fanfic dari _Sanada Sena_-san. Semoga anda suka ya..

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya yang saya kerjakan tanpa main-main.. **

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Sengoku Basara. Mereka punya Capcom. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita dan alur serta semua **_**Original Character.**_

**Silahkan Menikmati Cerita.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

"_Aku yakin dengan mata kepalaku sendiri... kalau yang kulihat bukanlah omong kosong.. Yang Mulia.." kata seorang gadis berambut pirang bersimpuh di istana emas dengan penerangan minim._

_Ornamen kupu-kupu dari es bertengger anggun pada rambutnya yang tergerai panjang. Menyentuh lantai. Sementara di punggungnya terlihat sepasang pedang berwarna hitam dan putih._

"_Apa yang merasukimu.. Mitsukaze." Kata seseorang di hadapannya. Berdiri di depan singgasana yang ditempatkan di depan ruangan._

"_Kekuatan yang anda miliki menjadi bukti.. aku bisa merasakannya.." kata gadis itu yakin. Mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan topeng iblis tradisional perak dengan dua tanduk di kening. Mengkilap dan 3 garis hitam di masing-masing pinggir bagian pipinya. Sementara bagian mulutnya terisi oleh taring-taring dengan 2 taring di masing-masing pinggir mulut yang menyembul dan saling memotong dengan arah lubang penglihatan, terselip mata dwiwarna. Orbs biru es dan kuning cerah yang sama-sama memiliki pupil meruncing. Bersinar di gelapnya ruangan itu. _

"_Kau tidak melihat kebenaran apapun dengan mata itu!" sangkal seorang di hadapannya lagi._

"_Saya permisi.." kata gadis itu. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkah kembali menuju pintu keluar. Tidak mengindahkan resiko yang mungkin saja dihadapinya memotong pembicaraan sang penguasa._

"_Tak kusangka kalau kau sampai mengkhianatiku.." gumam pria yang jadi lawan bicara sang gadis. Yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai geraman kemarahan._

"_Mitsukaze..."_

_Pria berjubah hitam itu mengeluarkan hawa mengerikan. Hitam pekat diselingi petir berwarna kehijauan mengalur di sekujur tubuhnya. Hawa itu menyebar seakan akan menelan ruangan tersebut. _

"_Panah Dewa Petir!"_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Danna.. bisa tolong pelan sedikit?" tanya seorang ninja dengan sebuah tanda di hidungnya.

"Ayolah cepat! Sasuke!" sahut pria dihadapannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan si ninja.

"Memangnya kenapa kita harus cepat?" si ninja seolah ingin mengajukan protes.

Pria berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian serba merah itu terdiam.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui duduk permasalahannya.. Danna.. kenapa anda langsung mengajakku pergi ke hutan yang ada di pinggiran Kai? Ada apa disana?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukimura masih setia dengan posisinya. "Aku tidak tau.. Sasuke.."

"Hah?"

"Aku merasa.. gelisah sejak tadi malam.." lanjutnya lagi. Dia melihat ke langit. "Apa kau melihat ada bintang jatuh tadi malam?" tanya Yukimura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan itu.. danna?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku merasakan.. ada sebuah kekuatan yang besar di sekitar sini.. dan aku merasa kalau 'bintang' itu terjatuh di hutan itu.. makanya aku ingin tahu!" kata Yukimura.

"Kekuatan yang besar.. danna..". Mata Sasuke membesar.

"Kau mengertikan? Makanya ayo kita selidiki apa itu!" kata Yukimura. Mereka pun kembali berlari ke dalam hutan yang ada di dalam sana. Hutan itu memiliki aura yang lebih pekat dari biasanya. semakin lama mereka menapak, semakin sunyi. Sasuke dan Yukimura cukup asing dengan kesunyian di hutan itu.

Setahu mereka, hutan di pinggiran Kai tidak pernah sesuram dan sesunyi sekarang. Apakah semua makhluk hidup yang ada disana pergi begitu saja..

"Kenapa hutan ini.. hawanya pekat sekali..." gumam Sasuke.

Yukimura sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan di wajahnya. "Danna!"

Seketika pria serba merah itu menoleh ke Sasuke. "Disana.. ada sesuatu.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat yang tak jauh di depan mereka. Yukimura menelusuri arah dimana Sasuke menunjuk.

Sasuke benar, ada sesuatu di ujung sana. Pohon yang ada disana seperti terkena serpihan es. Padahal musim dingin baru saja berlalu..

"Ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang wajar.. ayo! Sasuke!" kata Yukimura mengomando.

Dua orang itu kini berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Semakin lama semakin jelas keanehan yang nampak. Hawanya semakin dingin seperti musim dingin. Pohon-pohon dan tanah serta tumbuhan yang lain semuanya dilapisi oleh semacam pasir. Pasir berwarna putih.. yang dingin..

Pasir macam apa ini?

Sasuke mengambil sedikit pasir dengan jarinya. Lalu dia mengamati benda itu.

"Jika aku benar.. ini pasir.. dari es.." kata Sasuke.

"Pasir es... aku tidak tahu benda seperti itu ada.." kata Yukimura. Dia menajamkan penglihatannya. Sekalipun ditutupi oleh pasir, tapi cahaya di hutan itu minim sekali. Dia harus benar-benar konsentrasi.

"Hm!"

Mata coklat kemerahan Yukimura menangkap sesuatu. Kalau dia tidak salah.. ada orang yang terbaring di balik pohon.

"Sasuke.. ada orang disana.. aku akan kesana.." kata Yukimura. Sasuke mengangguk, dan mengikuti Yukimura.

Dua orang itu berjalan ke arah figur orang itu terbaring. Setelah melewati sebuah pohon. Betapa terkejutnya mereka...

Ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tergeletak dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tanda dia dalam kondisi kritis. Dia memakai kimono putih tanpa lengan dengan lubang membentuk garis dan dilapisi kimono hitam di dalamnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti belang harimau putih.

Tangan kanannya memegangi pundak. Darah mengucur dari sana. "Kenapa ada orang di hutan seperti ini.." gumam Sasuke. Yukimura langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan berjongkok ke arahnya. Memastikan dia bisa bertahan lebih lama atau tidak.

"Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja! Nona! Nona!" Yukimura berusaha membuat gadis itu sadar. Usahanya berhasil, perlahan mata si gadis terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata biru esnya pada Yukimura.

"Sasuke! Bawa dia kembali bersama kita agar bisa dirawat.." kata Yukimura. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dia ikut berjongkok di sisi lain gadis itu.

Tangan kanan si gadis terangkat, berusaha menggapai Yukimura dan membuatnya menoleh padanya. Dengan tenaga yang semakin menipis. Dia berusaha mempertahankan matanya tetap terbuka.

"Nona.. jangan banyak bergerak.. anda akan.."

**DEG!**

Mata Yukimura membesar begitu bertemu dengan mata gadis itu. Gadis itu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu melalui matanya. Sekelebat gambaran tertancap di mata Yukimura dan pria itu terdiam.

"_Aku yakin dengan mata kepalaku sendiri... kalau yang kulihat bukanlah omong kosong.. Yang Mulia.."_

"_Apa yang merasukimu Mitsukaze?"_

"_Kekuatan yang anda miliki menjadi bukti.. aku bisa merasakannya.."_

"_Kau tidak melihat kebenaran apapun dengan mata itu!"_

"_Saya permisi.."_

"_Panah Dewa Petir!"_

"Ah..."

Yukimura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Danna?" tanya Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kumohon... tolong aku.."

Sasuke dan Yukimura langsung melihat ke arah gadis itu. Suara terdengar semakin lemah dan menipis.

"Hei! Nona!"

"Dengan luka seperti ini.. aku mungkin.. akan sembuh.. selama 1 minggu..." kata gadis itu.

Nafasnya memberi jeda. Gadis itu kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Apa mungkin luka separah ini bisa sembuh sampai satu minggu.." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Tolong... jika aku mati.. jangan berikan mayatku.. pada pria itu.." katanya lagi.

"Jauhkan aku.. darinya.. kumohon..."

Genggamannya pada pundak Yukimura mengendor dan akhirnya jatuh. Gadis itu kembali menutup matanya. Nafasnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Sasuke. Yukimura menggeleng. "Dia bilang akan sembuh selama seminggu.. dan tugas kita hanyalah menjaganya.. ayo Sasuke.. bawa gadis ini kembali ke Kai.." kata Yukimura. Menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya kembali pulang.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Mitsukaze tidak mungkin mati semudah itu.. dasar bodoh.." _

_Pria berambut biru yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya menoleh. Sang penguasa berjubah hitam itu menggeram penuh kemarahan. "Lagipula. Dia memang tidak boleh mati sebelum aku menginginkan kematiannya.." lanjutnya._

"_Mizuage..." panggil si penguasa berjubah hitam._

"_Ya, Yang Mulia?" tanya pria itu._

"_Cari Mitsukaze Fuyuki.. pastikan dia dalam keadaan hidup.. lalu bawa kehadapanku.. segera.." titah sang raja. Lalu berjalan kembali ke singgasananya._

_Sementara pria berambut biru bernama Mizuage Toudo hanya terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

"_Kiiro-chan.."_

_Sang penguasa berjubah hitam terhenti sejenak di depan singgasananya._

'_Aku benar-benar bodoh meremehkan anggota bayangan 7 Ksatria Pedang.. apalagi dia menduduki peringkat itu.. Tak kusangka dia berhasil kabur dengan kondisi yang sangat kritis..' _

_Matanya naik ke lambang yang ada di atas singgasananya. Logo elang perak yang menggaet pita di kakinya._

'_Suatu saat nanti.. elang akan merobek habis kulit harimau...'_

_**TBC.**_

* * *

**XXX  
**

* * *

**Author Note :**

**Ya ampun... enggak nyangka Saki bakalan ngeluarin simpenan OC yang bener-bener Saki jaga.. enggak papalah.. buat reader saya.. Sanada Sena-san. Bagaimana Minna? minta lanjutin?**

**Review then..**


	2. Chapter 2

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Ahahahaha.. #ketawagaring. Kembali lagi dengan saya Saki yang melanjutkan ETHI. (Singkatan untuk Each Tiger Has Its Tale, kalau SenBasa School Live kan SSL, kalau Geraldine Mersel Collage adalah GMC, We Are Lost jadi WaL, Kalau Day Dream jadi Double D).

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya. Mereka milik Capcom seorang. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita, dan **_**Original Character.**_

**Silahkan Menikmati Cerita.**

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Dissa Chavalliana :**

**Wah.. kamu ganti name ya.. 0_0...**

**Udah kulanjutin!**

**kuroIChio :**

**hehe.. ini juga kalo bukan request enggak bakalan bikin.. #digaplok**

**Sanada Sena :**

**BENERAN! KAMU SUKA!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SAKI MELAYANG!**

**Mune : ATAP RUMAH LO JEBOL WOI!  
**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Kutukan Poseidon.

"Gadis itu sudah dua hari dua malam tidak bangun.. tapi jantungnya masih berdetak dan dia bernafas.. aku tak pernah menemui kasus seperti ini.." kata seorang dokter sewaan Yukimura. Sasuke dan Yukimura mendengar dengan seksama. Mereka sudah menjaga gadis berambut pirang itu dan sebisa mungkin merawatnya. Karena lukanya memang mengerikan...

Sayatan di kepala, pundak, dan luka menganga cukup besar di punggung. Rasanya sulit memercayai perkataan gadis itu sebelum koma kalau dia akan sembuh dalam 1 minggu.

"Sanada-san.. apakah anda serius dia akan sembuh selama 1 minggu?" tanya sang dokter. Dalam tatapan matanya jelas terlihat ketidak percayaan ketika menerima kenyataan yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ya.. saya mendengarnya sendiri.." kata Yukimura.

"Mungkin saja itu adalah fase penyembuhan baginya.. ketika saya memeriksa luka di kepalanya, luka tersebut sembuh dengan begitu cepat. Seperti mengalami regenerasi.. ini sulit dipercaya.." kata Sasuke meyakinkan si dokter. Meski nyatanya dia sendiri terkejut dengan itu.

"Apa gadis itu benar-benar manusia.." gumam sang dokter. Yukimura dan Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka.

"Baiklah.. jika memang dia mengalami regenerasi dan penyembuhan.. berarti kata-katanya bisa dipercaya. Terimakasih atas kerja keras anda." Kata Yukimura sambil menunduk hormat.

"Sama-sama Sanada-san.." kata sang dokter. Lalu bangkit dari tempat dia duduk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"_Danna.." _panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Apa anda yakin tidak apa-apa menolong gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk si gadis berambut pirang dengan dagunya. Gadis itu tengah tergeletak di futon, berselimut dengan wajah damai. Dia masih bernafas, tapi kulitnya sepucat orang yang baru saja mati. Perban mengelilingi kepalanya. Sementara di selimut putihnya masih ada bekas darah yang mengalir dari luka di punggungnya. Begitupun dengan futonnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun dalam tidurnya.." bisik Sasuke. Yukimura tersentak.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. gadis itu seperti orang mati yang masih bernafas dan memiliki jantung yang berfungsi.. tapi.. dilihat dari manapun. Dia sudah seperti mayat..." kata Sasuke.

Yukimura terdiam. Jujur saja, dia sendiri merasa gelisah dan cemas semenjak kedatangan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Shingen mau mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa orang-orang yang melewati kamar gadis itu seperti melewati kamar mayat. Hawa kamar yang ditempatinya pun selalu dingin seperti kamar pengawetan mayat. Sungguh mengerikan. Pantas saja ada pelayan yang nyaris menjerit saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu.. Yukimura.." kata seseorang diiringi suara pintu yang digeser. Sasuke dan Yukimura menoleh.

"Oyakata-sama.." gumam Yukimura.

Shingen menelusuri kamar itu dan menemukan gadis pirang tersebut terbaring. "Masih seperti biasanya?" tanya Shingen sembari duduk.

"Ya, Oyakata-sama..." jawab Yukimura.

Shingen terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Kita bahkan belum tahu siapa identitas gadis ini sebenarnya.. tapi menolong orang asing bukanlah hal yang salah..." kata Shingen.

"Sasuke, kau sudah memeriksa berita orang hilang manapun di daerah sekitar Kai kan?" tanya Shingen.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi hasilnya nihil.. tidak ada yang kehilangan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki hawa seperti es.." kata Sasuke.

Shingen mengangguk mengerti.

"Tinggalkan gadis itu sejenak.." kata Shingen sembari bangkit. "Eh?" tanya Yukimura. "Dia sudah koma selama 2 hari.. katakan pada koki untuk memasak makanan yang bisa dia telan begitu gadis itu sadar..." lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Saya akan menghubungi korpsku yang lain untuk memastikan lebih detail lagi.." kata Sasuke. Lalu dia menghilang dari sana.

"Yukimura.. kau juga.." kata Shingen. "Eh.. tapi... Oyakata-sama.."

**BRUUUUUUUAAAAAKKKKKK!**

Dalam seperdetik Yukimura sudah tertancap di dinding dengan lekat. Lalu terjatuh, menghasilkan cetakan tubuh manusia di dinding malang tersebut. Sementara itu, sudah dipastikan pintu kamar gadis itu rusak dibuat oleh Shingen. "Gadis itu bukan orang biasa.. dia bisa kabur dengan kondiri kritis artinya dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.. jangan pernah meremehkan wanita!" kata Shingen.

"O-Oyakata.. sama.." kata Yukimura. Menahan sakit yang sebenarnya sudah biasa dia terima. Bahkan mungkin menjadi santapan sehari-hari.

**BLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Shingen dan Yukimura terdiam. Lalu mereka melindungi diri dari sinar biru yang begitu terang menghempas ke segala penjuru. "Apa ini? ukh.. terang sekali.." gumam Yukimura.

**Trek... Trek...**

Sebuah langkah kaki berbobot terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Kaki itu seperti memakai besi di sepatunya. Semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Siapa disana!" tanya Yukimura. Mengambil tombaknya dan mulai mengunci mode menyerang. Sementara Shingen sendiri meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Tak kusangka _Kiiro-chan _bisa kabur ke dimensi sejauh ini.. dia pasti benar-benar dalam bahaya waktu itu..."

Sebuah suara terdengar dengan munculnya bayangan seseorang diantara asap yang menyebar karena ledakan kecil yang diakibatkan.

Semakin lama silluet itu membentuk figur. Dan semakin nampak, Yukimura dan Shingen menyipitkan mata mereka. Memastikan rupa orang yang datang tanpa diundang itu. Tampak orang tersebut memakai sebuah armor berat dari besi berwarna hitam keunguan dengan rambut biru cukup panjang di belakang. Dia terhenti. Mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu datang langsung ke rumah keluarga Takeda tanpa diundang!" tanya Yukimura tegas.

"Ha.. rumah keluarga Takeda.. jadi disana aku sekarang.." gumam pria itu. Matanya ungu dan armor besi itu seolah menjadi pakaiannya. Kenapa orang itu bisa tidak merasa berat memakai armor di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu... siapa anda dan apa maksud anda!" tanya Yukimura.

"Siapa aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu.." kata pria itu. "A-Sungguh tak sopan.. kalau begitu.. saya Sanada Yukimura akan menantang anda bertarung!" kata Yukimura.

"Hm.. lebih penting dari itu.. apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal.." kata pria berambut biru tersebut mencabut sebuah bunga dari semak-semak yang ada di sampingnya. Bunga berwarna putih, "Apa kalian menemukan gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki kekuatan es? Terluka parah karena sengatan listrik?" tanya si pria. Menghirup aroma bunga yang dicabutnya.

_Gadis berambut pirang dengan kekuatan es.. _sebenarnya cukup meyakinkan kalau itu adalah gadis yang ditemukan Yukimura. Tapi, terluka karena sengatan listrik? Itu meragukan..

"Maaf.. tapi kami tidak akan melayani tamu tak bersopan santun di rumah keluarga Takeda.. sebaiknya kau perbaiki sikapmu barulah melakukan apa yang kau mau.. anak muda tak dikenal.." kata Shingen.

"Ah.. dasar orang tua jaman dulu.." keluh pria itu. "Apa kau bilang!" tanya Shingen.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk seorang gadis dan membawanya pergi.. tapi kalian terlalu membuatnya rumit.. sudahlah.. katakan saja apakah kalian tahu dimana gadis itu.. atau.."

"Atau apa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya.." kata pria itu. Seketika bunga yang dipegangnya patah, tertekuk kebawah. Pria itu membuangnya. Lalu nampak di belakangnya.

Air-air di sekeliling mereka berkumpul di belakang pria itu, bahkan setitik tetes embun. Semua terkumpul di belakang si pengendali dan semakin lama membesar dan jelas... Membentuk seekor makhluk yang kelihatan hidup di belakang pria itu. Membentuk monster.

"Apa!"

"Kutanya sekali lagi.. apa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa harus perlu saling melukai?" tanya pria itu sambil mengangkat tangannya. Menengadah, seolah siap memberi perintah pada monster ciptaannya.

Yukimura dan Shingen tidak melakukan apapun selain menambah pertahanan. "Diam artinya tidak.." kata si pria sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Poseidon.. Rintihan Licromesia..." kata pria itu. Yang mengejutkan, monster itu sama sekali tidak menyerang seperti yang diduga. Melainkan pecah dan hancur begitu saja. Tidak menyisakan bekas apapun..

Yukimura dan Shingen menatap keheranan. Tapi mereka semakin waspada. Jelas saja dengan pecahnya monster itu dan tanpa bekas apapun adalah sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Kemana perginya semua air yang terkumpul.. dan apa maksudnya..

Pria itu melangkah berbalik dan berjalan begitu saja. Seolah seluruh tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Hei! Berhenti!" cegah Yukimura. Pria itu terhenti.

"Mau kemana kau! Kita masih berduel!" kata Yukimura. Dia berlari ke arah pria tersebut dan berhenti setelah cukup dekat dengannya. "Tunjukkan wujud asli dari jurus yang kau tunjukkan!" kata Yukimura.

Shingen terkejut. Wajahnya membodoh, begitu juga dengan si pria berambut biru. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Yukimura akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Apa kau bilang? Mana ada musuh yang mau membocorkan rahasia jurusnya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" tanya pria itu.

"Tapi setidaknya hargailah aku sebagai lawanmu!" kata Yukimura. Menodongkan tombaknya ke pria itu.

Si pria terdiam. Menatap Yukimura dengan alis depan yang jatuh. Seolah mengatakan. _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_

"Ayo kita berduel dengan sungguh-sungguh!" kata Yukimura. Menodongkan tombaknya ke arah pria berambut biru tersebut. Sementara pria yang ditodong semakin jatuh alis depannya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian.." kata pria itu. "Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya bertarung denganku?" tanya pria itu. Kini ganti Yukimura yang terdiam. Dia tidak pernah menemui orang seperti ini. Orang yang sangat selektif dalam bertarung.

"Biarkan dia Yukimura.. lagipula dia sudah melancarkan jurusnya. Yang kita fokuskan adalah apa sebenarnya dampak dari jurus yang dia keluarkan!" kata Shingen.

"O-Oyakata... sama.." gumam Yukimura. Dia menoleh pada tuannya itu hendak mengajukan alasan. Tapi langsung disambut dengan deathglare maut dari sang Macan dari Kai.

"Kau ingin membantahku Yukimura?" tanya Shingen. Yukimura langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sementara pria berambut biru di belakang Yukimura Cuma bisa cengo dan _jawdrop. _

"Aku tidak pernah menemui pertarungan sebodoh ini.. sudahlah.. aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" kata pria berambut biru itu tegas. Lalu kembali melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

"He-hei! Mau kemana kau!" kata Yukimura berusaha mencegah pria itu. pria tersebut kembali terhenti. Giginya digertakkan.

"Ayo kita berdu-"

"TOMBAK AIR IZAYOI!" kata pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Yukimura. Dari jari telunjuknya keluar sinar biru dan air menyembur dari sana. Kecil tapi kuat. Mendorong Yukimura sampai terpental jauh dan kembali mendarat di cetakan yang dibuat Shingen karena memukulnya.

"Dasar! Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.." kata pria itu kesal. Lalu dia menancapkan matanya ke Shingen.

"Sementara ini aku akan pergi ke tempat lain! Saat aku kembali nanti! Kalian harus memberiku jawaban apakah kalian membawa gadis itu atau tidak! Kalau tidak kalian akan mati dimakan rayap!" kata pria berambut biru tersebut.

Sementara Shingen belum bisa menanggalkan _sweatdrop_-nya. _Wah.. dia marah tuh..._

Lalu pria itu melompat dari tempatnya berpijak dan menghilang begitu cepat dihapus cahaya matahari.

"Oyakata-samaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan Yukimura mengiringi langkahnya. Berlari ke arah Shingen kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi! Kemana pria itu!" tanya Yukimura.

"DASAR BODOH!"

**SYYUUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGG!**

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!**

Yukimura kembali mendarat di tempat yang sama...

Shingen berjalan mendekati Yukimura. "Jika pria itu benar-benar ingin membawa gadis yang kau temukan. Tentu saja dia mengetahui siapa gadis itu.. kalau saja kita bisa menahannya lebih lama.. setidaknya kita bisa mengetahui identitas dan sedikit informasi tentang gadis berambut pirang itu.." kata Shingen.

"Ma-maafkan saya Oyakata-sama.." kata Yukimura. "Sudahlah.. sekarang kita amankan dulu gadis yang kau temukan.. lalu kita pikirkan dulu serangan yang pria berambut biru itu lakukan pada kita..." kata Shingen.

"Ba-baiklah Oyakata-sama.."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_Mizuage yang beberapa jam lalu pergi dari Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk di atas pohon. Dia mengarahkan dirinya ke kolam yang ada di depan pohon tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam sekuntum lily putih._

"_Kiiro-chan.. si Keajaiban.." gumamnya. Dia lalu menjatuhkan bunga itu ke kolam yang ada di hadapannya. _

"_Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak aku melihatnya terakhir kali.." lanjutnya lagi. Matanya menatap bulan purnama yang terselubung diantara dahan pohon. "Dia diterima sebagai 'Armored Knight' di usia 13 tahun.. tapi menjabat sebagai anggota bayangan. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga Mitsukaze.. dan satu-satunya yang berhasil hidup dari uji coba Profesor Hoshiyama.. banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai keajaiban.." _

_Matanya turun kembali ke kolam._

"_Mau keajaiban.. ataupun ratu tak bertahta.. tetap saja.. tak akan bisa bertindak di hadapan Yang Mulia.." _

_Pria berarmor 'Tatehaya' itu melompat dari sana dan menghilang sekali lagi diantara pohon. Meninggalkan bunga putih yang masih terapung di air..._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Danna_.. kudengar ada orang yang menyerang rumah selagi aku pergi.. memangnya siapa dia dan bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang makan malam.

Yukimura yang baru saja memasukkan daging bebek ke dalam mulut terdiam. Menahan sumpitnya tertahan di bibir.

"_Danna?" _tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. tidak apa-apa.." kata Yukimura. Dia menyelesaikan suapannya dan meletakkannya di samping mangkuk lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tagih Sasuke.

Yukimura terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas. "Sasuke... apa kau pernah menemui orang yang tidak bersemangat jika diajak duel?" tanya Yukimura.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak bersemangat seperti apa _danna?" _

"Maksudku.. dia seperti tidak tertarik pada pertarungan satu lawan satu.. bukankah orang itu aneh sekali?" tanya Yukimura. Mata Sasuke membesar. Dia nyaris tak percaya. Bahkan kelihatannya berusaha menahan tawa. Tuan mudanya itu memang polos, tapi dia bahkan lebih polos dari kapas manapun. Rasanya tidak ada bedanya mengurusi anak kecil yang selalu ingin tahu dengan Yukimura. Benarkan?

"_Danna.. _dunia ini luas.. masih banyak orang diluar sana.. tentu saja ada orang seperti itu.." kata Sasuke. Lalu dia mulai mengangkat sumpitnya. Bersiap menyuapkan daging ke mulutnya.

"Tapi Sasuke.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Memang aneh.. tapi orang seperti itu juga ada.."

"Bukan itu.. apa kau tidak merasa aneh kenapa hawa di sekitar sini lembab sekali.." kata Yukimura.

Sasuke langsung tersedak. Sementara Shingen menghentikkan aktivitasnya. Jangan-jangan..

_Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari kutukan Poseidon..._

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Author ketagihan curcol... karena cuman disini saya bisa curcol. Saki belakangan ini Saki(t)-saki(t)an. Dapet julukan baru Saki(t) sama Author Chesirethebunny, #dilemparorangyangbersangkutan. Badan Saki lemah, dan rasanya tiap hari kayak make tubuhnya orang sakit.. TTATT


	3. Chapter 3

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Baiklah, karena pada dasarnya ETHI memiliki alur yang cepat. Maka saya langsung memulai pendalaman konflik. Karena nyaris semua fanfic saya on going..

Pusing juga mikirnya..

Oh ya, maaf banget kalo Saki baru bisa apdet fic ini. lagi sibuk..

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya, mereka milik Capcom.**

**Silahkan menikmati cerita..**

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Spada... helo eperibadeh..**

**Hananami Hanajima :**

**Iya.. makasih Hana-chan ****. Iya.. aku tahu itu kamu Sanada Sena. Kamu udah tahu kan respon saya. Nggak papa.. yang penting ganbatte aja!**

**Dissa Chavalliana :**

**Hehe.. emang beberapa scene mirip ama Saint Seiya Legend of Sanctuary. (Pengaruh buat FF sambil liat tuh pelem). Kasus long-duration? Okeh.. Saki ngerti..**

**kuroIChio :**

**aku dah jaga kesehatan.. Cuma lagi kena magh.. (Sama aja kelles..). Pola makan Saki makin lama makin enggak teratur. Depresi kali, kedamprat WB. **

**MAKASIH MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : 'Yuki'

_Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Tidak bisa digerakkan, setengah tersadar. Otaknya tak merespon apakah tubuhnya terikat atau tidak. Pusing, seperti baru menabrak tembok. Tapi, mau terikat ataupun tidak pasti sama saja.._

_Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya seperti ditidurkan di atas balok es. Hawa disini benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Kulitnya serasa ditusuk begitu disentuh halus oleh udara yang bergerak. Dia bisa merasakan matanya seperti mata ikan. Tubuhnya serupa mayat, dan pakaiannya mengawetkan jasadnya. Kaki dan tangan yang tidak mau menerima perintah yang dikirim dari otaknya. _

_Air menetes mengenai wajahnya. Jatuh dari atas, langit-langit itu beku. Kristal bening yang membeku disana seperti ratusan ranjau pedang yang digantung terbalik, siap menusuk jika gadis itu bergerak sedikit saja. Langsung membunuh. Padahal tubuhnya sudah menjelaskan kalau dia 'lumpuh'._

_Nafasnya membentuk kepulan asap. Pandangannya bergeser, diantara ruangan serba putih yang cukup berkabut itu ada sebuah meja.._

_Meja itu diisi oleh gunting, jarum suntik, pisau bedah, pengait besi dan beberapa obat-obatan yang dimasukkan ke dalam botol injeksi. Nafasnya tertahan melihat semua properti yang terpapar disana. Gadis itu juga bisa merasakan arus listrik yang mengalir dalam radius 1 meter. Semuanya basah.._

_Dingin.._

_Membeku.._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"..."

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Sayu, orbs biru es beriris runcing itu seperti meleleh. Dia mencoba membuka mulutnya sedikit, memeriksa gigi taringnya masih terdapat disana. Menggerak-gerakkan jari tangannya. Mengetes apakah berfungsi dengan baik.

Gadis itu mencoba menggeser lututnya. Kekuatan di lututnya masih cukup kuat untuk menompang tubuhnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata lagi. Memeriksa apakah ada cacat yang tersisa. Rasanya sulit percaya jika dia masih utuh. Meski kecantikannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun..

Masih ada beberapa bagian yang sakit. Pundaknya masih terasa berdarah. Luka di punggungnya belum menutup sempurna. Sementara bagian kepala sepertinya belum bisa dipercaya untuk memimpin seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Reaksinya jelas menurun, apalagi rasa sakitnya masih belum berkurang. Penuh perjuangan untuk memfokuskan diri pada satu objek saja.

Semuanya masih melebur, seperti layar yang beruap. Gadis itu mencoba mengangkat tangannya. Memegangi kepalanya, berharap mengurangi rasa sakit di bagian vital tubuh tersebut dan membantunya lebih fokus. Dia patut bersyukur rambut pirangnya masih utuh dan seperti sedia kala.

Setelah mengumpulkan cukup kesadaran. Dia mulai memikirkan..

Kenapa dia bisa terbangun dari tidur lamanya..

Oh.. bukan..

Dia sedang mengalami fase penyembuhan total..

Gadis berambut pirang yang memiliki nama musim dingin itu jarang sekali tidur. Dia memiliki insomnia. Tapi sekali tidur, dia akan sangat sulit bangun. Ya, Mitsukaze Fuyuki hanya akan tidur saat dia mengalami luka yang sangat parah. Untuk menyembuhkan tubuhnya.

"Ah... mimpi waktu itu.." gumam gadis itu lemah. Meski suaranya merdu, tapi tetap saja akan terdengar parau dengan keadaan seperti ini. Seperti gesekan biola sendu yang dalam.

Dia mulai berpikir.

"Entah sudah berapa lama semenjak kejadian itu terjadi.." lanjutnya. Padahal sudah 12 tahun lamanya. Tapi ingatan itu masih terukir dengan jelas. Bahkan sampai membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.

_Sekarang umurku sudah 17 tahun..._

Gadis itu merasakan suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Tapi dia kedinginan, rasanya heran. Bagaimana dia bisa terkena flu parah di fase penyembuhannya. Dia masih terlalu lemah untuk menilai kondisi. Tapi gadis itu bisa merasakan kalau ada yang aneh di rumah ini.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi...

"Baiklah.. kuharap aku tidak berteriak lagi seperti waktu itu.."

Suara seorang wanita muda yang baru berkepala dua terdengar. Fuyuki ingin menoleh, tapi lehernya seperti diikat kencang. Padahal dia tidak mengalami luka di leher. Mungkin kepalanya masih belum bisa diajak kompromi.

Lalu dia mendengar derap langkah tunggal masuk ke kamarnya. Suara pintu kertas digeser dan figur seorang wanita mendekatinya.

"Ah!"

Langkah wanita itu terhenti. Dia terpaku, melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Gadis berambut pirang misterius itu telah membuka matanya setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya guratan wajah itu tergerak juga.

"Nona.. anda sudah sadar?" tanya wanita itu. Fuyuki mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Syukurlah.. sebentar nona.. akan saya panggilkan majikan saya dan saya bawakan makanan!" kata wanita yang nampaknya merupakan seorang pelayan. Fuyuki tidak bereaksi apapun. Dia pasrah dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Sepertinya orang yang dimintainya tolong memang bisa dipercaya. Gadis itu bersyukur langkah awal sudah berjalan cukup mudah.

Rasa sakit mulai menghantam kepalanya tanpa ampun. Rasanya dia ingin langsung pingsan.

"Nona.. anda sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" kata sebuah suara yang cukup dikenalnya. Fuyuki memperluas pandangannya. Dia melihat Yukimura dan Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda? Baikan?" tanya Yukimura dengan nada ceria. Duduk di sisi kanan futon gadis itu. Fuyuki hanya tersenyum kecil, dia masih terlalu lemah untuk menjawab.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ninja berambut coklat itu bersemu merah begitu dia melihat wajah asli Fuyuki. Yang tanpa darah dan dalam keadaan sadar.

_Ca-cantik... _

Entah kenapa Sasuke baru menyadari kalau gadis dihadapannya sangat cantik. Fuyuki memasang wajah heran lalu kembali meluruskan kepalanya. Menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan lepas fokus. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Padahal di dalam sana, taringnya saling bergesekan karena ditekan demi menahan rasa sakit. Dentuman di kepalanya membuat gadis itu enggan menjawab meski cukup kuat berbicara.

Kepalanya seperti dihantam 2 palu secara bergantian di satu area yang sama. "Bagaimana perasaan anda?" suara cerah Yukimura agaknya mengurangi suasana kaku.

Fuyuki hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Taringnya menyentuh gusi, jika ditekan lagi. Pasti akan berdarah.

Sementara itu, pelayan wanita yang tadi memanggil Sasuke dan Yukimura meletakkan makanan di sisi kiri futon. Sasuke duduk di belakang Yukimura.

"Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat dulu _danna.. _atau kita panggilkan dokter saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. kita panggilkan dokter saja.."

"Jangan..."

**Deg!**

Yukimura dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Kenapa nona?" tanya Yukimura. Fuyuki terkesiap.

Entah kenapa begitu mendengar kata dokter. Bayangan akan mimpi yang membangunkannya tadi langsung melesak ke hatinya. Dia refleks menolak..

Yukimura dan Sasuke menunggu jawaban. Meski ragu gadis itu akan menjawab atau tidak. Fuyuki menghela nafas. "Baiklah.. jika itu mau kalian.." kata gadis itu dengan suara lemah dan lirih. Tapi cukup jelas.

Yukimura dan Sasuke mengunci tatapan cemas mereka. Akhirnya mereka jadi memanggil dokter. Meninggalkan Fuyuki dan pelayan wanita tadi.

"Mau dimakan sekarang nona? Atau nanti?" tanya pelayan itu. Fuyuki tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. Dia belum yakin punggungnya sudah bisa diangkat. Luka menganga itu belum menutup sempurna. Dia masih bisa merasakan kain perban menyentuh langsung dagingnya yang berdarah. "Baik.. saya mengerti.. bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya pelayan itu.

Entah kenapa. Begitu menerima semua perhatian dari Sasuke, Yukimura, dan si pelayan wanita. Fuyuki merasa..

Lemah..

Dia merasa sangat lemah..

Dan dia benci itu.

Terus terang Fuyuki tidak terbiasa dimanja. Dia bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajah ibunya. Sekalipun dibesarkan sebagai seorang bangsawan. Tapi gadis itu juga dibesarkan sebagai ksatria. Dia adalah wanita yang bisa 'mengalahkan' laki-laki. Itu yang dikatakan gurunya ketika masih kecil.

Karena itulah.

Dia dijuluki _'Kiseki'_.

'Keajaiban'. '_The Last Wonder'._

"Nona? Anda mendengarkan saya?" tanya pelayan wanita tersebut. Fuyuki tersadar.

"Maaf.. tapi.. nanti saja.. setelah dokter memeriksa saya.." kata Fuyuki.

"Tapi wajah anda pucat sekali.." kata pelayan tersebut.

"Ijinkan saya.." pelayan itu meminta permisi pada Fuyuki. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu dan memegang keningnya. Memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Pelayan itu tersentak.

Dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu panas ataukah dingin. rasanya seperti melepuh karena memegang barang yang sangat beku. Ada juga rasa hangat disana.

Nafas Fuyuki terasa hangat. Gadis itu demam.

Pelayan itu memeriksa wajah si gadis secara intens. Dia bisa melihat bibirnya sangat tipis dan hanya akan terlihat begitu di bawah sinar matahari. Gadis itu jelas kekurangan darah. Meski bisa diakui dari manapun dia akan tetap dinilai cantik. Tapi keadaannya bisa dibilang..

Mengenaskan..

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Yukimura dan Sasuke terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau bicara. Mereka seperti orang yang tak pernah percaya satu sama lain demi bertahan hidup di hutan belantara. Memasang ranjau dan rencana masing-masing. Memakan atau dimakan..

Tidak, pernyataan itu salah. Kedua orang itu jelas sedang dalam keadaan cemas. Mata Yukimura yang biasanya ceria sayu memikirkan nasib orang yang ditolongnya. Sendu, dan menyimpan kesedihan hati.

Sementara Sasuke menunjukkan keragu-raguan. Dia masih belum percaya, dan sangat waspada. Meski pembawaannya santai dan sedikit nakal. Tapi sekali serius. Wajahnya yang ditempa oleh garis muka tegas tentu akan lebih serius lagi.

"_Danna.." _

Yukimura menoleh. "Ya Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura balik. "Apa kau yakin gadis itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Menyamakan kedudukan yang tadinya di belakang menjadi sejajar.

"Kita harus saling percaya satu sama lain sekarang!" kata Yukimura dengan keteguhan hati. Meski polos dan agak (maaf) bodoh. Tapi, ketetapan hati Yukimura patut diacungi jempol.

Mungkin karena tempaan dari Shingen Takeda yang selalu menempatkannya di kondisi tersulit membuatnya dewasa dalam artian lain. Dia adalah harimau yang mengambil setiap langkah tanpa kegoyahan sedikit pun. Terus melaju di hutan belantara, dengan mata yang terfokus ke depan. Siap melawan apapun yang menghadang.

Sasuke terkejut sedikit. Tapi wajahnya kembali ke ekspresi biasa.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Oyakata-sama.." kata Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Apakah dia.. juga... memikirkan serangan dari pria berambut biru yang sebelumnya menyerang kita dengan jurusnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukimura tersentak. Dia sebenarnya tidak lupa, hanya saja dia lengah.

Sudah 1 hari semenjak kejadian itu dan tidak terjadi apapun. Rasanya seperti angin berlalu.. tapi..

Keanehan yang terjadi tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam.. ayo _danna.." _kata Sasuke.

Yukimura mengangguk.

"kata Sasuke.

Yukimura mengangguk.

"Ya.."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_Rasanya aneh jika aku bahkan sampai bisa demam di fase penyembuhanku.. tapi.. _

Fuyuki menatap keluar. Dia baru saja berhasil duduk dari futonnya. Ternyata punggungnya tidaklah sesakit yang dia pikirkan. Sekalipun lukanya masih menganga, setidaknya dia sudah bisa mengangkat punggungnya dan keadaan sudah jauh lebih baik.

Dokter tadi hanya bisa memasang wajah heran begitu gadis itu berkata dengan yakin dirinya pasti sembuh total setelah 1 minggu. Antara percaya atau tidak. Dokter itu Cuma bisa mengiyakan dan menyuruhnya istirahat dengan cukup.

Tidak ada obat..

Mungkin ini gila..

Gadis itu bahkan menenggak _sake _setelah memakan cukup kenyang. Pelayan tadi juga sudah tidak ambil pusing soal keadaannya.

Hari sudah malam dan bulan purnama naik. Fuyuki tidak bisa tidur. Kalau boleh jujur, dia mengidap _insomnia _seperti ayahnya. Karena itu, gadis itu terbiasa begadang semalaman sambil minum _sake._

Kalau pun dia mencoba tidur. Pastinya akan bangun kurang dari 2 jam kemudian.

Tapi..

"Ah.. aku lupa. Sebaiknya aku tidak usah minum _sake _saat demam..." gumam gadis itu. Dia memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku jadi pusing..."

Fuyuki meratapi kelengahannya yang meminum _sake _disaat flu. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat. Akhirnya dia mencoba berbaring di futon lagi.

_Tunggu..._

Gadis itu merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Seperti ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Fuyuki langsung menoleh. Dia merasakan ada makhluk-makhluk kecil di sekelilingnya.

Begitu banyak..

Tunggu...

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak asing..

_Tidak biasanya aku demam saat sedang fase penyembuhan.._

**Deg!**

_Tunggu.._

_Kenapa udara di sekitar sini lembab sekali.._

Fuyuki langsung bangkit dan pergi keluar kamar. Dia berdiri di taman. Dia menutup mata dan mengkonsentrasikan sesuatu.

Begitu matanya terbuka. Tampak sekarang kedua orbs biru es itu menjadi mata dwiwarna kuning cerah dan biru es. Sama-sama memiliki pupil runcing.

Gadis itu tersentak.

Dia menutup mulutnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sungguh mengejutkan.

Rumah keluarga Takeda yang terlihat normal sebenarnya sedang di hadang oleh seekor monster raksasa berwarna biru yang tampaknya terbuat dari air. Monster itu mengalirkan energinya melalui udara-udara yang akhirnya tercampur bersama uap air.

Pantas saja lembab sekali.

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya. Mata kirinya yang berubah warna kembali seperti sedia kala. Dia jelas tahu siapa pelaku dari semua ini.

"Mizuage.." gumamnya yang terdengar seperti geraman.

"Nona!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Dia melihat Yukimura berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah.. anda sudah bisa berdiri.." kata Yukimura senang. Berjalan menghampiri Fuyuki. Gadis itu tersenyum. Meski sebenarnya rasa pening karena minum banyak _sake _tadi masih bisa dirasakan.

Dia berharap Yukimura tidak mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya.

"Jika aku boleh tahu kenapa anda keluar?" tanya Yukimura.

"Bukan apa-apa.." kata Fuyuki sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku ingin menghirup udara segar saja.." lanjutnya.

"Oh ya.. kita sama sekali belum berkenalan.. Nama saya Sanada Genjirou Yukimura.." kata Yukimura dengan nada bersemengat seperti biasanya.

Fuyuki mempertajam garis alisnya. Dia sebenarnya terkejut, tapi kemampuannya menyembunyikan ekspresi tentunya jauh lebih baik dari Yukimura.

_Sanada Genjirou Yukimura.. bukannya itu salah satu ksatria Takeda yang berperan di jaman Sengoku?_

"Nona?"

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa.." kata Fuyuki. "Maaf belum pernah mengenalkan nama saya selama ini.. saya Mitsukaze Fuyuki.." kata gadis itu. Menunduk sopan.

"Ah.. nama kita ternyata hampir sama.." kata Yukimura. Fuyuki tersenyum.

Tapi dalam hati mereka sama-sama berkata.

_Tapi sayang kita berbeda jauh.. _

"Ho.. sudah kuduga kau ada disana.."

**Deg!**

Kedua orang itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Yukimura memasang pose bertahan. Begitu juga Fuyuki.

"_Kiiro-chan..." _lanjutnya.

Seorang pria menutupi silluet bulan menghampiri kedua orang dengan nama 'salju' itu. Pria berambut biru yang tidak asing bagi Fuyuki maupun Yukimura.

"Mizuage.. mau apa kau disini?" tanya Fuyuki.

Dia mengeluarkan taring dari salah satu sudut mulutnya.

"Mau apa kau disini? jadi itu caramu menyambut kakakmu?" tanya Mizuage sambil melempar senyum angkuh. Dia terjun dari pohon tempatnya duduk dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Anu... Mitsukaze-dono.. anda mengenalnya?" tanya Yukimura.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Fuyuki.

Dia meruncingkan matanya. "Dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan semua keanehan ini.." kata Fuyuki.

"Oi.. _kiiro-chan.. _apa kau serius mau melawanku dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanya Mizuage.

"Aku tidak pernah mau melawan.."

Fuyuki memberi jeda ucapannya. Dia sebenarnya berat hati mengatakan hal itu.

"Kakak seperguruanku.." kata Fuyuki.

Yukimura tersentak.

"Kau adalah junior yang sangat kusayangi... tapi sayang cara pikir kita berbeda jauh.." kata Mizuage.

"Tapi... kalau kau ingin kita bertempur sekarang juga. Aku akan melawanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh.. _senpai.."_

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Saya enggak akan curcol disini. Ini mengenai para OC saya.

Pertama, **Mitsukaze Fuyuki.** Dia adalah anggota bayangan (baca : tidak resmi) '10 Armored Knight' yang seharusnya menjadi peringkat 3. Tapi karena penuh dengan kontroversi. Maka pengangkatannya pun ditunda beberapa waktu kemudian. Fuyuki memiliki armor bernama _'Yamato'_ yang memegang tema 'Harimau Putih'. Dia memiliki elemen es. Diantara para _Armored Knight. _Fuyuki adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang memiliki 2 armor (armor berikutnya masih rahasia). Oh ya, panggilan Fuyuki. _Kiiro-chan _cuma (berani) digunakan oleh teman dekatnya saja. (_kiiro-chan _berarti pirang atau kuning. maksudnya rambutnya).

Kedua, **Mizuage Toudo.** Dia diketahui sebagai kakak seperguruan Fuyuki. Mizuage, sesuai namanya memiliki elemen air. Menduduki peringkat 2. Mizuage memiliki armor bernama _'Tatehaya' _yang diambil dari _'Tatehaya Sosano wo no Mikoto' _yang merupakan nama lain dari Susano'o. Dewa laut dan badai Jepang. Mengangkat tema dewa-dewi air (dari Poseidon sampai Nyi Roro Kidul mungkin -_-a). Sebenarnya Mizuage memiliki senjata, hanya saja itu terlihat memalukan dan (mungkin) merupakan aib baginya. Senjata Mizuage mirip dengan trisula Poseidon yang sering diejek oleh Peringkat Kelima '10 Armored Knight' sebagai garpu raksasa. Meski sekilas terlihat sangat jantan. Pria ini menyenangi bunga - _-a.

Baiklah, itu sekilas mengenai 2 OC saya. Fuyuki dan Mizuage memiliki seorang guru yang dulunya menduduki peringkat 2 '10 Armored Knight'. Lalu digantikan Mizuage. Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Halo! Halo!

Kembali lagi dengan Saki! Yang telah selesai UTS! Hoyeee!

Wah.. ternyata sibuk juga ya mikir 4 story on going sekaligus. Mana berat-berat lagi.. (Gaya lu..)

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara. Tapi semua OC yang nongol, ide, alur, beserta akun FF ini punya saya. (Ah elah.. semua juga tahu pe'a lu..)**

**Silahkan menikmati cerita~...**

* * *

**Balasan review!**

**kuroIChio :**

**hehe, sebenarnya Fuyuki lebih suka menghajar laki-laki dibandingkan mengagumi mereka :v. Makhluk tercantik **_**10 Armored Knight **_**memang luar biasa. Tipe cowok yang bisa buat Fuyuki terpesona itu macam Aquarius Camus.**

**Hananami Hanajima :**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Maaaaff! Sakazaki baru bisa apdet sekarang! Sorry kelamaan. Marah kah? Semoga tidak. Udah dilanjut.. maafkan Saki kelamaan apdet! TTATT**

MAKASIH MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Hanya Aku

"_Oda Nobunaga?"_

_Suara yang tidak asing menghampiri telinga pria berambut hitam yang duduk hormat di depannya._

"_Kenapa? apa anda keberatan Yang Mulia?" tanya pria itu. Mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya. Manik hijau itu bersinar dalam kegelapan. _

"_Tidak.. itu terserah kau.. aku tidak peduli.." kata lawan bicara pria itu. Seringaian pria pertama semakin melebar mendengarnya. Dia puas karena rencananya tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun._

"_Tapi apa kau yakin.. Ichinose?" tanya lawan bicaranya lagi._

"_Mitsukaze-kun memang sebatas anggota bayangan.." kata pria yang diketahui bernama Hayama Ichinose. Dia memainkan sebuah benda hitam di tangannya._

"_Tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau dia 'sudah' tidak pantas lagi menyandang gelar itu..." kata Hayama. _

"_Lalu kenapa kau bergerak secepat ini?"_

"_Yang Mulia... sepertinya andalah yang membuat kesalahan di langkah pertama.." Hayama menjatuhkan benda hitam itu ke meja dihadapannya. Benda hitam tersebut berputar, manik hijau Hayama mengawasinya sampai putarannya berhenti._

"_Apa maksudmu Ichinose?" tanya pria berjubah hitam di hadapannya. _

"_Anda telah mengutus orang pertama yang salah.." kata Hayama. Pria bermata hijau zamrud itu menatap pria dihadapannya lurus._

"_Maksudmu Toudo?" tanya pria itu._

"_Ya... mau sedingin apapun. Aku tak yakin si pembawa garpu raksasa itu tega membunuh Mitsukaze-kun.." kata Hayama. Pria berjubah hitam terdiam. _

"_Tapi aku senang kau sudah mengantisipasinya dengan mengirimku.." kata Hayama. _

"_Tapi ini takkan mudah. Kau 2 tingkat lebih lemah dibandingkan Mitsukaze. Jika kau nekat melawannya, yang ada kau pasti dihabisi olehnya. Ditambah dengan Toudo. Apa yang bagus dari rencana ini?"_

"_Sebaiknya anda menyadari posisi anda sendiri. Orang sedingin Toudo-san memang tak tega membunuh Mitsukaze-kun. Tapi dia jelas akan lebih memilih anda. Jika aku tiba disana. Maka keputusan itu bisa menguat.." pria berambut hitam itu menutup kemenangannya._

"_Lagipula.. sejak awal aku tak menyukai si calon nomer 3 itu. Kami tak pernah bisa akur, aku benci kucing dan dia benci ular. Benar-benar pas bukan?" tanya Hayama dengan senyuman._

" '_Uncrowned Queen' pasti akan kewalahan jika melawan pemberontakan 'Pandora Box' dan 'Incarnation of Poseidon' sekaligus.." _

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Tunggu dulu!"

Fuyuki dan Mizuage menoleh. "Apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Yukimura. Semuanya berhenti...

Fuyuki langsung memasang wajah cengo. Membodoh, persis seperti wajah Mizuage saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sementara Mizuage hanya bisa _sweatdrop. _Bahkan Fuyuki yang merupakan seorang gadis penuh kalkulasi bisa dibuat kaget oleh seorang Yukimura Sanada.

Luar biasa Yukimura..

"Apa?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Kalian.. kalian bicara seolah aku tidak ada disini.. Ah! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya!" kata Yukimura memegangi kepalanya dengan gaya frustasi.

Gadis itu belum bisa membuang tampang _epic-_nya. Mizuage Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Seluruh kondisi serius ini dirusak sempurna oleh Yukimura.

"Maksud _danna _adalah dia juga ingin masuk ke dalam pertarungan itu.." kata seseorang.

Mizuage langsung menoleh. "Siapa disana!" tanyanya.

Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gaya santai di bawah pohon. "Ah.. jadi kau ya yang menyerang rumah selagi aku pergi? Aku tak menyangka kalau orang sepertimu adalah kakak seperguruan dari dia.." katanya.

Ekspresinya benar-benar tanpa beban. Bahkan Fuyuki dan Mizuage pun terkejut dibuatnya.

_Ternyata mereka jauh lebih aneh dari yang kukira.. _gumam kedua orang itu.

"Ah! Begitulah Sasuke! Jadi! Tolong ijinkan aku mengerti apa yang terjadi!" kata Yukimura.

Akhirnya kedua orang seperguruan itu terbiasa dengan kebodohan yang ada. Mereka pun saling berpandangan dan sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Begini bocah.. aku tahu sejak awal kau adalah orang yang polos.. tapi tak kusangka kau lebih polos dari anak kecil yang baru saja masuk perang.." kata Mizuage.

"Eh! Bocah! Kasar sekali!" tanya Yukimura.

Sebenarnya Fuyuki mengiyakan pernyataan _senpai_-nya. Hanya saja dia sadar dia ada di pihak siapa.

Bisa-bisa Yukimura makin tertekan dengan faktor dari dalam.

_Ah.. apa aku terlalu terbiasa dengan kumpulan orang serius dan jenius.. sampai menghadapi anak kecil saja aku tidak bisa.. _gumam Mizuage.

"Sanada-san.. kalau aku boleh jujur kami ada sebuah pertarungan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.. jadi.." perkataan Fuyuki terpotong oleh Yukimura.

"Tapi dia belum berduel denganku! Kami masih ada hutang duel!" kata Yukimura.

"Ha?" tanya Fuyuki.

Gadis itu menatap Mizuage. Seperti ingin bilang _apa yang kau lakukan padanya?_

Mizuage menghela nafas lagi. Lalu dia mengeluarkan auman frustasi. Rasanya Yukimura seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta perhatian. Tidak..

Bahkan anak kecil pun tidak akan semanja itu..

Masalahnya Mizuage tidak pernah (baca : tidak tahu) bagaimana cara menghadapi orang seperti dia. Dan sepertinya begitu juga dengan Yukimura. Mizuage seumur hidupnya ditempa untuk jadi serius. Meski tidak berlebihan. Tapi setidaknya segalanya berjalan seperti rencana. Jika ada yang bilang sifatnya kaku. Maka Mizuage tidak bisa menyangkal. Lagipula, sifat 'kaku' adalah sesuatu yang (sangat) biasa di 'dunia'nya (dan juga Fuyuki).

Sasuke _sweatdrop _melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia lalu menghilang dari sana dan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Fuyuki.

"Ah?" tanya gadis itu.

"Nona.. saya mohon pengertiannya untuk _danna _saya.." kata Sasuke berbisik pada Fuyuki. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan tampang _sweatdrop_-nya. Fuyuki jauh lebih pengertian dibanding Mizuage yang kaku.

"HEA!"

"Eh?"

Tanpa diduga. Yukimura langsung maju dengan kedua tombaknya. Fuyuki tak mampu menahan perasaannya untuk tidak menampar mukanya, begitu juga Sasuke. Sementara Mizuage dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan Yukimura.

"Uwoooohhhh!"

Yukimura kembali menusukkan tombaknya, dan dengan mudah Mizuage menangkap tombak Yukimura.

Fuyuki tersentak. "Dia akan tamat.." gumamnya. Sasuke terkejut.

"Tidak baik seorang petarung jarak jauh didekati musuh begitu cepat.." kata Mizuage mengarahkan tombak itu menjauh dari wajahnya. Yukimura tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan tangan pria berambut biru itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengandalkan perpanjangan tombak untuk mengatasi orang dengan pertarungan jarak dekat sepertiku?" tanya Mizuage lalu menarik tombak Yukimura semakin dekat dan meninju perutnya.

"Sanada-san!" teriakan Fuyuki terlepas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Mata Fuyuki membesar, dia menatap pertarungan itu horror. Sasuke sendiri mulai panik. "Ada apa nona?" tanya Sasuke. "Ada daftar hal yang TIDAK BOLEH dilakukan dengan Mizuage.." kata Fuyuki serius.

"Eh?"

"Urutan Pertama.. jangan sampai terjebak pertarungan beladiri dengannya..." kata Fuyuki.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena yang bisa menandinginya HANYA AKU!" kata Fuyuki.

"Eh?"

"Hentikan pertarungan ini! Sanada-san bisa terluka parah!" kata Fuyuki serius. Sasuke langsung mendapat insting _danna_-nya dalam bahaya.

"_Danna!" _kata Sasuke.

"Uagh!"

Yukimura terdesak, dia terlempar dan mendarat di bawah pohon dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tampak Mizuage di depannya memegang tombak Yukimura. Lalu pria itu melemparnya.

Sinar bulan membuat armor ungu pria itu mengkilap. Menyilaukan mata Yukimura. Yukimura berusaha berdiri, meski penglihatannya kabur beberapa saat. Mizuage menatapnya angkuh. "Maaf.. aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak-anak.." kata Mizuage sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke langit, membentuk tusukan. Siap mengarahkannya bagai pedang pada Yukimura.

"Kau lemah..." lanjutnya.

**SYYYUUUTT!**

**JLEB!**

Mizuage tersentak. Dia kehilangan konsentrasinya. Yukimura terkejut. Cairan merah mengalir dari sudut pipi pria bersurai biru gelap itu. Mizuage menyentuhnya. Dia baru sadar kalau pipinya terluka.

Lalu diangkat pandangannya dan didapatinya sebuah _kunai_ tertancap cukup dalam di pohon. Giginya bergesekan menahan kesal.

"Fuyuki..." gumamnya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Sementara Sasuke menolong _danna_-nya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menunjukkan kedua _kunai _yang tersisa di sela-sela jarinya.

"Kau datang karena aku kan?" tanya gadis itu. Menurunkan tangannya dan menyimpan kembali _kunai-_nya.

"Jadi?" tanya Mizuage. "Kau menyuruhku melawanmu? Dengan kondisi seperti itu? _kiiro-chan?" _lanjutnya.

"Jangan remehkan aku.."

"Hem?"

"Jangan remehkan aku!"

Bola mata gadis itu berubah menjadi kuning cerah seluruhnya. Aura berwarna biru cerah mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membuat rambutnya sedikit terangkat. Mizuage bisa merasakan perubahan energi yang ada di dalam gadis itu.

_Dia sembuh total..._

Sekejap kemudian hawa mendingin. Sasuke dan Yukimura terpana melihatnya. Salju-salju tipis turun di sekeliling gadis itu disertai angin kering musim dingin yang seharusnya tidak turun hari ini. kuat sekali..

Terhempas ke segala arah sampai ketiga pria di sekelilingnya melindungi mata mereka agar angin musim dingin itu tidak mengganggu penglihatan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan normal kembali. Aura biru itu juga sudah hilang. Salju berhenti turun dan angin berhembus normal.

Mata Fuyuki kembali membiru.

Mizuage tidak berkomentar apapun. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menarik sesuatu dari kepalanya. Sebuah perban.

Dia menariknya dan melepaskan ikatan kain putih itu sampai terlepas sempurna. Lalu melemparkannya halus. Membiarkan tali itu berdansa dengan angin malam.

Sasuke dan Yukimura nyaris tak percaya. Dia sembuh...

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda.. _senpai.._" kata gadis itu. Kini rambutnya bergerak bebas di angin. "Aku tak pernah mau melawanmu yang mengajarkan banyak hal padaku.. tapi..".

"Apa?"

"Jika kita sudah tidak sependapat lagi.. dan jika kau berusaha menyakiti orang yang sudah menolongku..."

Gadis itu menunjuk Mizuage.

"Jangan coba menghalangiku.." katanya. Mizuage menutup matanya. "Sepertinya aku sudah bukan lagi kakak di matamu.." katanya.

Dia membuka iris ungunya. Penuh ketetapan hati. "Padahal aku percaya kau bukan pelakunya.. tapi jika kekuatan bisa menyadarkanmu.. akan kulakukan." Kata Mizuage.

"Aku memang bukan pelakunya Kak.." kata Fuyuki. "Fuyuki..." geram Mizuage. "Apa kau memang sudah kehilangan harga dirimu? Setahuku kau adalah orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.. kalau begitu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu disini dan membawamu pulang.." katanya.

Fuyuki menurunkan tangannya. Lalu mereka sama-sama membatu. Menatap lawan masing-masing. Mizuage mengambil satu langkah, begitu juga Fuyuki.

Lalu mereka sama-sama maju. Menepis jarak diantara mereka. Pandangan mata yang saling menusuk satu sama lain. Kemudian berhenti dengan jarak satu langkah.

Tidak ada kuda-kuda, hanya tusukan pandangan. Saling mengawasi, disertai analisis.

**TRANG!**

**TRANG!**

Gadis berambut pirang itu melancarkan beberapa tusukan yang kesemuanya ditepis oleh Mizuage. Membuat tangannya bertabrakan dengan armor ungu Mizuage. Dia tidak tampak kesakitan.

Mizuage mencoba menjegal lawannya tapi refleks Fuyuki tidak kalah. Pukulan dilancarkan dan Fuyuki menahannya. Gadis itu melepaskan tendangan dan Mizuage menghindarinya.

Alunan besi bertabrakan yang dihasilkan armor Mizuage membentuk irama pertarungan itu.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Membuat bunyi yang tak seberapa terdengar begitu nyaring. Bahkan Sasuke dan Yukimura tak ada yang bicara. Bulan purnama menatap kosong kedua orang yang bertarung. Tak berniat memihak siapapun.

Karena mereka tidak berkompetensi dalam kejuaraan yang sama. Hanya saja memertahankan pendapat. Mizuage dan Fuyuki tak kehilangan konsentrasi mereka. Kedua orang itu tenggelam dalam pertarungan. Tidak.

Mereka bahkan nyaris tidak sadar. Tatapan mereka lepas, hanya refleks mereka begitu kuat. Sampai bergerak sendiri tanpa harus dikomando oleh otak. Mereka jatuh dalam pikiran yang sama. Saat dimana mereka pernah seperti ini.

Saat mereka pernah bertarung seperti ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_He.. jadi dia anak yang dikatakan istimewa oleh Takagami-sensei? Bukannya dia gadis..." kata seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang menggosok-nggosokkan handuk ke wajahnya. Menghilangkan keringat yang turun dari pelipis._

"_Tapi jangan menganggapnya remeh Mizuage-san! Gadis itu disayangi Takagami-sensei.. pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan!" kata pria yang membawakan handuknya._

"_Sudahlah.. lagipula nantikan Cuma pertandingan latihan.." kata Mizuage dengan nada santai._

"_Tapi Takagami-sensei pasti mengujimu.. apakah kau pantas menjadi anak peringkat satu atau tidak..."_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Aku tidak menyangka ini..."_

"_Benar.."_

"_Bagaimana bisa.." _

"_Gadis itu seimbang melawan Mizuage..."_

_Di depan mereka. Mizuage terduduk lemas di lantai dengan keringat mengucur. Nafasnya tersengal._

_Dan dihadapannya, ada seorang gadis yang memertahankan posisi berdirinya dengan memangku tangan di kedua lutut. Kondisinya juga kelelahan. _

_Sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka bertanding. Tapi tidak ada yang mau menyerah. _

"_Kuakui... kau kuat.." kata Mizuage di sela-sela nafasnya. _

"_Terimakasih.." jawab gadis itu._

"_Kurasa kalian berdua harus berhenti. Itu tadi cukup, kecuali jika kalian memang ingin mati kelelahan di lapangan..." kata seorang pria di pinggir lapangan yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Mizuage menutup matanya. Mengingat sekelebat memori yang terputar di otaknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan.. Ratu Tanpa Mahkota?" tanya Mizuage. Dia menangkis serangan Fuyuki untuk kesekian kalinya dan mereka sama-sama terpental. Mendarat sempurna, lalu menyiapkan serangan berikutnya.

"Ratu.. Tanpa Mahkota?" gumam Sasuke. Nafas Fuyuki memburu, dia menyeka keringatnya.

"Pada dasarnya.. 9 ksatria yang lain memang tidak menyukaimu..." kata Mizuage.

"Bagi kami yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Bocah sepertimu tidak pantas dimasukkan ke dalam jajaran mereka.." lanjutnya.

"Ironis sekali.. Sekalipun kau Ratu Tanpa Mahkota.. tak seorang pun yang mematuhimu.. _kiiro-chan.._" kata Mizuage mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Itu bukan kau.." balas Fuyuki. "Jangan mencari alasan.." kata Mizuage.

"Kau hanyalah bocah yang terlalu cepat matang. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka menjulukimu Ratu.. padahal kau tidak pernah meminta bantuan siapapun. Aku tak pernah tahu kau mengarahkan pion. Kau selalu sendiri sejak awal. Orang-orang membencimu, tidak semua orang senang menerima 'Keajaiban' darimu... Fuyuki.."

"Atau mungkin.. kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Mizuage.

"Kau bukan siapapun bagiku. Aku senang kau mau menghargai keberadaanku ketika aku masih kecil.. tapi.. kenapa jadi begini? _Senpai?" _tanya Fuyuki.

"Orang yang bergantung pada dirinya sendiri tidak pantas dijuluki Ratu.." kata Mizuage.

Fuyuki terdiam. Dia menormalkan keadaannya, "Ini tidak adil.." kata Fuyuki.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mizuage.

"Sekalipun keadaanku sembuh total sekarang.. tapi aku takkan bisa menang jika kau menggunakan _armor-_mu." Kata Fuyuki.

"Jadi?"

"Biarkan aku.. menggunakannya.."

Aura di sekeliling gadis itu berubah. Orbs biru es itu semakin terang, rambut pirangnya sedikit terangkat. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kimono putihnya. Mengambil sesuatu lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Mizuage menyipitkan matanya. "Sama saja.." gumamnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan.. _Yamato..." _

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Hai! Hai! Halo! Halo!

Bagaimana? Kurang seru _action_-nya? Maaf.. Saki kurang bagus disini. mari kita masuk ke duduk perkara.. _#cough_

Pertama, kita sudah tahu ada chara baru disini ya? Saya akan bahas itu.

**Hayama Ichinose, **adalah _armored knight _yang saya singgung sedikit di A/N kemarin. Yap, dia adalah orang yang mengejek senjata Mizuage sebagai garpu raksasa. Dia menduduki peringkat 5 dan dijuluki 'Pandora Box'. Maksudnya, pria ini selalu membawa kekacauan kemana pun dia pergi. Meskipun Hayama kurang disukai anggota lain. Tapi sepertinya mereka jauh lebih tidak suka dengan Fuyuki. Entah apa sebabnya. Hayama sangat identik dengan ular... _armor _Hayama akan terungkap beberapa saat kedepan.

Begitulah sekilas tentang peringkat kelima _10 Armored Knight. _Hayama bisa dikatai sebagai orang paling 'brengsek' di sana. Dia tidak menyukai Fuyuki sejak awal dan itulah yang membuat gadis itu gagal dipromosikan sebagai peringkat 3 yang baru. Terinspirasi dari Makoto Hanamiya dari Kuroko no Basuke. Tapi bukan berarti Fuyuki adalah 'Kiyoshi Teppei' di sini.

Setiap anggota _10 Armored Knight _memiliki julukan masing-masing. Jika Mizuage adalah _'Incarnation of Poseidon'. _Maka Fuyuki adalah _'Uncrowned Queen'. _

_See you next Chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Hola minna.. saya kembali ke sini. Hem.. kesannya garing sekali yawn -_-)/

Saya nggarapnya sambil ngedengerin film horror yang ditonton temen-temen (en, yu tau lah. Saya benci film horror). Jadinya agak gimana gitu kesannya. Tapi semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian. Saki akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk menjaga untuk menjaga kinerja saya.

Oh ya, kalau kalian pengen tahu fakta OC saya (Para anggota _10 Armored Knight _khususnya.) kalian bisa melihatnya di Bio saya. Sementara ini saya menunjukkan fakta OC termurni saya. Fuyuki Mitsukaze.

Jika kalian pengen request faktanya Mizuage apa Hayama boleh aja. Tapi lewat review ya..

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara. Mereka milik Capcom. Yang saya punya hanya ide, plot, alur, beserta OC. **_**So, i own nothing but my OC**_

**Silahkan menikmati cerita...**

* * *

**My Deepest Apologiez enggak bisa bales review TTATT**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Deklarasi Hayama**

Fuyuki mengeluarkan sebuah benda silver dari telapak tangannya dan melemparkannya ke udara.

Dari benda itu, muncul sebuah visual berbentuk seperti kartu. Fuyuki mulai berlari kembali ke Mizuage tanpa menunggu benda tersebut. Karena dia pasti akan menemui tuannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatku marah.." gumam Fuyuki kesal dengan wajah _epic. _

'_YAMATO'_

'_The Winter Knight, Dancing Queen' _

Kartu tersebut mengikut Fuyuki di belakangnya dan melaluinya. Sesaat tubuh gadis itu ditutupi sinar berwarna putih sampai pada akhirnya tampaklah wujudnya.

Topeng iblis dan seluruh kepingan _armor _berwarna platina melekat di tubuh tuannya. Di bagian lengan terdapat potongan kimono putih bercorak belang harimau menjuntai berkibar. Begitu juga di bagian pinggangnya.

Kecepatan gadis itu meningkat drastis sampai yang terlihat oleh Yukimura dan Sasuke hanyalah sinar putih yang bergerak sangat cepat.

Fuyuki berhasil menendang Mizuage dengan kecepatan itu dan membuat lawannya terpental.

Tapi Mizuage berhasil mengerem pergerakannya dengan kaki. Dia menatap Fuyuki geram melihat gadis itu sungguh-sungguh ingin melawannya.

"Fuyuki.."

Fuyuki mengambil sesuatu di punggungnya. Kemudian mengarahkannya pada Mizuage.

"Payung?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Ya, benda panjang yang dikeluarkan Fuyuki tadi mengembang dan membentuk sebuah benda yang biasa kita sebut payung. Payung tradisional Jepang berwarna putih. Dengan cukup banyak corak bunga sakura. Sesaat dua orang pribumi itu berpikir tentang kemustahilan kawan mereka menggunakan payung sebagai senjata. Dan Fuyuki mengetahuinya.

"Sialan.. akan kutunjukkan pada kalian betapa mengerikannya payung ini.." gumam Fuyuki bernada senyum-kesal- seraya mengayun-ngayunkan payungnya dengan pergelangan tangan kesana kemari. Seolah mengetesnya terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Mizuage hanya _sweatdrop _melihatnya. _Sepertinya watak asli Fuyuki muncul.._

"Nah.. sudah lama sekali kau tidak menari bersamaku.. _senpai." _

Fuyuki mengacungkan payungnya pada Mizuage sebagai pembuka utama.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menjadi pasangan dansaku setelah sekian lama.." lanjutnya.

Mizuage memasang kuda-kuda menyerang dengan meletakkan tangan di pinggang sebelah kiri.

Kedua orang itu kembali melaju satu sama lain dan terdengarlah irama pertarungan dengan _chorus_ yang sedikit berbeda.

Karena kali ini, bukan suara besi bertabrakan yang terdengar. Melainkan suara payung Fuyuki yang menahan pedang pendek Mizuage. Mereka saling menahan satu sama lain.

Karena kekuatan yang seimbang. Baik Fuyuki dan Mizuage melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Gadis itu berusaha menusukkan ujung payungnya ke sisi kiri Mizuage, tapi ditahan lagi. Mizuage balas menyerang dengan dorongan kekuatan yang lebih besar tapi kecepatan Fuyuki membuatnya berhasil berkelit.

Mereka terus mengadu senjata mereka dalam jarak setipis kertas. Ini hanyalah masalah teknik, dan mereka berasal dari perguruan yang sama. Dengan kata lain. Dasar yang mereka miliki tidak akan jauh berbeda. Fuyuki cepat. Tapi Mizuage memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar. Kestabilan pertarungan ini mendekati kekacauan meski mereka saling diam satu sama lain.

_Ini adalah pertarungan antara anggota tercepat dan anggota nomer dua terkuat di 10 Armored Knight._

"Perus." Perintah Mizuage lugas.

Dia mendorong Fuyuki ke belakang, lalu membenarkan kembali posisi tubuhnya yang sedikit berubah. Fuyuki seperti menyadari sesuatu dan dia menghilang disana dalam kedipan mata.

Bayangan putih kembali melesat kesana-kemari secara zig-zag di arah yang sama. Fuyuki terlalu cepat dan semua orang mengakuinya. Bahkan Mizuage sendiri. Meski yang dia butuhkan lebih dari cukup untuk refleks yang tepat.

Semuanya bergerak cepat, tidak seperti film yang diperlambat di adegan sana-sini. Sasuke dan Yukimura melihat beberapa kejadian dalam waktu yang sama. Membuat mata mereka memiliki visual yang kacau karena tidak bisa mengikuti alur.

Fuyuki muncul lagi di udara dengan tangan kiri memegang sesuatu.

Pistol _laser _warna putih.

Gadis itu melesatkan beberapa tembakan sekaligus secara beruntun kepada Mizuage. Tapi, tanpa penyebab yang jelas. Tembakan Fuyuki seolah dilenyapkan oleh sesuatu.

"Ini aneh.." gumam Sasuke. Pria itu memicingkan matanya guna memastikan sesuatu.

Dia menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Gadis itu mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah dan langsung mengarahkan payungnya ke belakang karena Mizuage sudah ada disana sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Tapi tidak bisa, tidak berhasil.

Gerakan tangan kanan Fuyuki terkunci di belakang. Padahal tidak ada apapun yang menahannya. Gadis itu meringis melirik dari sudut mata. Besi dingin dari mata pedang Mizuage sudah menyentuh lehernya. Membuat Yukimura ngeri seketika.

"Jika kulihat-lihat. Dari gerakan _ojou-sama _sepertinya dia dari tadi menghindari sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.." kata Sasuke.

"Sesuatu.. yang tidak terlihat?"

"Benar, dan sekarang gerakannya terkunci karena benda itu berhasil menangkapnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah _ojou-sama _bisa melihat benda itu atau tidak. Yang jelas sekarang dia terkena jeratnya.."

_Memang benar aku sudah terkena jeratnya. Dan sebenarnya aku bisa melihatnya, tapi. Justru karena aku bisa melihatnyalah.. itu jadi semakin sulit.. _gumam Fuyuki saat dia melirik Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Fuyuki tahu kalau sejak awal ada beberapa tali air yang merambat berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi dari tadi dia berhasil menghindar mulus karena kecepatannya.

Lalu begitu Fuyuki jatuh ke tanah lagi. Mizuage menggunakan waktu yang sempit itu untuk menghadangnya dari belakang , memaksa membuat mereka saling serang. Dia memberi kesempatan pada jerat talinya untuk menangkap Fuyuki detik itu juga. Dan itu berhasil.

"Kau memang mengenalku dengan baik _senpai.." _kata gadis itu sambil melihat kembali pada Mizuage.

_Fuyuki mungkin cepat, tapi dia tidak hanya cepat. Dia sangat lincah. Kelincahan berarti bisa memanfaatkan kecepatan dari 0 sampai 100 dan dari 100 ke 0. Maka incar saja jeda saat dia mengubah kecepatannya. Tidak peduli setipis apapun jaraknya. Mustahil menghentikkannya hanya seorang diri. Jebak dia. Maka dia akan masuk ke perangkapmu. _Gumam Mizuage dalam hati. Sebenarnya teknik itu mustahil dilakukan oleh beberapa anggota _10 Armored Knight. _Tapi Mizuage bisa melakukannya.

Mizuage merasakan ada sesuatu yang merambat di kakinya. Sasuke dan Yukimura sendiri menatapnya terkejut. Ada jalinan es yang merambat di kaki Mizuage dan melalui punggungnya.

Pria itu meringis merasakan sensasi dingin yang menusuki bagian punggungnya dan terus mengalir sampai ke tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang leher Fuyuki.

Gadis itu bergerak cepat dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas dan meraih sesuatu di ujung bawah payungnya.

"I-itu.."

"Jadi pedangnya disembunyikan di dalam payung.. pintar sekali.. tidak ada yang berpikir sampai ke situ.." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Suara pedang dikeluarkan dari sarung terdengar sekilas dan dia berhasil mengarahkannya ke Mizuage. Tapi Mizuage menyuruh Perus untuk memperkuat jeratannya pada Fuyuki dan itu berhasil. Pedang Fuyuki memang menggores pipi dan telinga kanan Mizuage. Namun, kini gerakan mereka sama-sama terkunci. Tidak ada yang bisa bergerak satu sama lain.

"!"

Fuyuki dan Mizuage tersentak. Ada sesuatu yang aneh merambat sekilas di area pertarungan mereka.

Mizuage yang melihat itu menghela nafas. Si rambut biru dengan mudah mematahkan es Fuyuki yang membeku di badannya dan melemaskan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Fuyuki sendiri terduduk ke tanah setelah Mizuage melepaskan jeratan Perus, karena jurus itu menjeratnya sangat kuat.

"Sepertinya cukup sampai disini.." kata Mizuage. "Bukannya aku mau kabur karena kau memakai _armor_-mu. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting dan harus kuurus. Kurasa kau juga mengetahuinya.." lanjutnya.

Dia memandang Fuyuki sejenak. Kemudian beralih pada Sasuke dan Yukimura. "Kita akan lanjutkan ini nanti.. sampai jumpa.. dan kau Fuyuki.." kata Mizuage.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali.." lanjutnya.

Fuyuki tidak membalas apapun. Dia menutup matanya. Mizuage membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menjauhi area tersebut. Tanpa ada hambatan apapun dari Sasuke maupun Yukimura.

Setelah menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Dua orang pribumi Takeda menghampiri gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Nona.. anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Fuyuki. "Aku mencium bau busuk.." gumam gadis itu.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Ternyata keadaanmu jauh lebih baik dari yang kukira.. nona macan putih.." kata Shingen saat mereka menghadapnya.

"Nona macan.. putih?" gumam Fuyuki _sweatdrop. _Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pria berambut biru itu?" tanya Shingen.

"Dia pergi setelah bertarung dengan _danna _dan _ojou-sama.." _jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu rupanya.. baiklah.. nona.. sebelum ini. Kurasa kau pun mengerti. Aku harus tahu siapa kau dan darimana asalmu.." kata Shingen.

"Tuan Shingen Takeda. Nama saya Mitsukaze Fuyuki, dan.." Fuyuki terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah masalah jika dia jujur. Tapi...

Bagaimana menjelaskan agar mereka percaya dia berasal dari masa depan?

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**Fuyuki Special P.O.V**_

_Kurasa kalian harus menyimak ini dulu agar bisa mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa menjelaskan darimana asalku. _

_Pertama-tama, namaku Mitsukaze Fuyuki. Umurku 17 tahun. Sebenarnya aku adalah remaja SMA normal di sebuah sekolah elit yang jauh dari rumahku. _

_Tapi aku bukanlah seorang kaya meski lahir dari keluarga bangsawan._

_Ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajahnya. Lalu ayahku mati saat usiaku 5 tahun. Setelah itu, aku diasuh sebuah keluarga. _

_Kehidupanku berlangsung cukup indah. Sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah lamaku yang dulunya terbakar (tentunya sudah direnovasi). Waktu itu aku 15 tahun. Dan aku benar-benar harus tinggal sendirian dan menghidupi diriku sendiri._

_Dan saat itu juga. Sebuah organisasi (tidak jelas) bernama 'Bridge' mengundangku untuk bergabung. _

_Aku sudah menjadi Armored Knight saat 13 tahun. Tapi waktu itu, aku ditawari langsung menjadi jajaran 10 Armored Knight yang paling kuat. Gaji yang mereka tawarkan cukup lumayan untuk menghidupiku seorang diri. Jadi aku tetap bertahan hidup secara mapan dengan menggunakan uang itu. _

_Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku berhasil masuk ke sebuah SMA elit. Dengan menggunakan dana pemberian 'Bridge'. Aku membiayai sekolahku yang mahal meski hidup seorang diri._

_Kabar baik menyapa saat aku berhasil menjuarai kontes 'Ratu Sekolah'. Ada sebuah agensi majalah yang tertarik menjadikanku model utama mereka. Aku pun menerima tawaran itu. Menjadi model di sebuah majalah fashion ternama menambah pemasukanku dan aku bisa hidup mapan dengan tanganku sendiri. _

_Baiklah, kalian tahu. Bukannya aku sombong. Tapi aku bukanlah orang biasa yang beruntung masuk ke sebuah SMA elit dan menjadi model majalah ternama. Aku juga tahu kalau sekarang ini aku ada di zaman Sengoku. Dan aku lahir di abad 20-an... _

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Soal darimana saya berasal. Saya harap anda mengerti. Saya menyesal tak bisa mengatakannya kepada anda. Tapi anda sekalian pasti akan mengerti bersama jalannya waktu.." kata Fuyuki bernada lembut.

Shingen mengusap dagunya. "Baiklah.. kau boleh tinggal disini.. tapi kurasa ada hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk membayar... sewa.." kata Shingen.

Gadis berambut emas itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya anda memiliki ambisi untuk merebut kendali atas 'Negeri Matahari Terbit'.." kata Fuyuki manis. Sebagai pembuka negosiasi.

"Jika anda mau, saya bisa saja ditempatkan di barisan pasukan anda. Tapi itu terserah.." lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ho.. ternyata kau wanita yang pemberani ya.." balas Shingen. Lalu dia tertawa tergelak-gelak. Seperti orang yang benar-benar ketawa.

Fuyuki tidak heran. Toh di dunianya ada orang seperti itu juga.

"Baiklah.. aku juga tahu kalau kau bukanlah wanita tidak mengerti bagaimana situasi perang. Aku akan melihat dulu kemampuanmu.. baru setelah itu menempatkanmu di bagian yang layak. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tawar Shingen.

"Sesuai keinginan anda.. Tuan.." jawab Fuyuki sambil menundukkan kepala hormat.

Tawa Shingen semakin menggelegar. Sampai akhirnya dipotong oleh suara manis Fuyuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bolehkah saya memanggil anda dengan _oyakata-sama?"_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Halo.."_

_Mizuage menghentikkan langkahnya. Dia melihat ke depan._

_Sedetik kemudian tanda perempatan jalan bertengger manis di keningnya. _

"_Aku pulang." kata pria berambut biru panjang itu sambil membalikkan badan._

"_HEI! TUNGGU! MAU KEMANA KAU!"_

"_Menghindari pemandangan yang merusak mata."_

"_Kembali kesini! Kita belum bicara!"_

"_Disini banyak sekali pohon. Kau bisa bicara dengan mereka kalau kau mau.."_

"_Hiddoi.. mulutmu itu kejam seperti biasa.. Toudo-kun.." kata lawan bicaranya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dan entah kenapa hal itu cukup manjur menghentikan laju langkah pria berambut biru dihadapannya._

_Mizuage yang tadinya memunggungi mulai menampakkan wajahnya sedikit kepada lawan bicaranya._

"_Nah.. begitu baru bagus. Kau memang pengertian.."_

"_Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk basa-basi. Katakan sekarang atau kau pulang dengan satu kaki!" Kata Mizuage tegas._

_Mendengar hal itu, lawan bicaranya terdiam sejenak. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang mendengar ancaman dari Mizuage. Mau bagaimanapun juga. Pria itu adalah terkuat kedua diantara mereka. Salah satu dari kasta tertinggi dan paling dihormati sekaligus dibenci. _

_Incarnation of Poseidon.._

_Mizuage Toudo._

"_Heh.. kuakui ancamanmu cukup mengerikan.. nomer 2.." kata pria itu dengan nada serius dan terkesan jengkel._

_Dia turun dari dahan pohon dengan lompatan ringan dan mendarat sempurna. _

"_Bahkan anak kecil pun akan menangis bila mendengar namamu. Kau terkuat kedua. Tegas, kaku, mengerikan. Tapi apakah kau bisa melakukan semua itu di hadapan adik kecilmu?" tanya Hayama. _

_Mizuage menggertakkan giginya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan membicarakan dia.." gumamnya._

"_Aku tahu kau berbahaya. Tapi apa kau bisa mengancam adik kecilmu.. yang sangat kau sayangi? Bahkan sampai nyaris membunuh orang yang membuatnya menangis?" ucap Hayama mengulang pertanyaannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Mizuage. _

_Suara desisan ular mengiringi malam ini. Sudah tiga perempat malam._

"_Apollo akan segera datang.." gumam Mizuage. _

"_Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan.." kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil menyeringai lebar. Memperlihatkan deratan giginya. Dia semakin mendekati Mizuage. Lalu berhenti saat dia sejajar dengannya. Hayama menyentuh pundak lawan bicaranya yang sama tinggi._

"_Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan bunuh diri jika sampai berhasil membuat ADIK KECILMU menangis.." ujar Hayama. Dia memberi penekanan pada kata 'adik kecilmu' secara menyebalkan. _

_Mizuage mendesis mendengarnya. _

"_Menjauh dariku brengsek!" kata Mizuage kesal. Berusaha menepis pegangan Hayama tapi dihentikkan oleh yang bersangkutan._

"_Wah.. wah... jangan dibawa amarah.. kita dipihak yang sama.. kau tahu kan?" tanya Hayama. Mempererat pegangannya pada pundak Mizuage. Sementara sang empunya memendam kekesalan yang mengerikan._

_Hayama sendiri mengacuhkannya. Dia sudah membawa senjata untuk jaga-jaga kalau Mizuage berniat menghabisinya detik itu juga. Selebar apapun jarak kekuatan mereka. Mizuage tidak cukup hebat untuk bisa membunuh Hayama sebelum musuhnya berkedip._

"_Sebentar lagi.. tinggal masalah waktu Toudo.. kita akan menghancurkan adik kecilmu suatu saat nanti.." kata Hayama masuk ke inti permasalahan._

"_Aku takkan segan-segan. Karena ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk menghancurkan dia. Tapi jangan khawatir.. aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan.. agar kau bisa melihat dengan jelas. Wajah menderita Mitsukaze yang kau sayangi!" kata Hayama tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri._

"_KH! Kurang ajar kau!" _

_Mizuage mengarahkan tangannya ke Hayama. Berniat mencengkram wajahnya. Tapi Hayama juga cepat. Menghindar dari serangan Mizuage tanpa kesulitan berarti._

_Tapi lawannya takkan berhenti semudah itu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Hayama. _

_Hayama bertindak cepat dan ikut mengarahkan sesuatu pada Mizuage sampai membuat pria itu terdiam._

_Ular.._

_Ya._

_Hayama mengeluarkan ular._

_Ular king-cobra berwarna hitam dengan motif emas di sekujur tubuhnya. Keluar dari lengan baju Hayama. Berjarak seinci dengan pedang pendek yang akan dikeluarkan Mizuage untuk menebas orang dihadapannya._

_Raut wajah Mizuage yang awalnya menggeram sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal. Dia menarik nafas. Lalu menyimpan kembali pedangnya._

"_Kau akan tahu akibat jika membunuhku sekalipun.." kata Hayama dengan tenang. Ular itu tertarik kembali, masuk ke dalam lengan baju dan lenyap keberadaannya._

_Pria berambut hitam pendek itu menatap Mizuage sebentar. Kemudian manik hijaunya mengarah pada benda hitam di genggamannya._

"_Apa kau akan bertindak secara 'bersih'?" tanya Mizuage ikut melihat benda di tangan Hayama._

"_Itu masalahku.." balas Hayama. Memainkan benda itu di telapak tangannya._

"_Aku akan membunuhmu jika-"_

"_Jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada Mitsukaze?"_

_Mizuage terdiam._

"_Sepertinya kau mulai terkena 'itu'.." kata Hayama sambil tersenyum. _

"_Entahlah.." jawab pria itu acuh._

"_Adik kecilmu memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya.." jelas Hayama. "Makanya tidak ada satupun dari kita yang menyukainya.. kau juga tahu itu kan?" tanyanya._

_Mizuage memutar matanya. Dia mulai bosan berbicara dengan pria dihadapannya. _

"_Jangan mengatakan hal yang kukatakan padamu." Kata Mizuage._

_Hayama dan Mizuage boleh saja tampan. Tapi Mizuage akan terlihat mengerikan jika sudah mengeluarkan amukannya dan Hayama bisa membuat roma tubuh manapun bergidik dengan seringaiannya._

_Seperti Fuyuki yang cantik._

"_Aku akan bergerak mulai sekarang.. kita berpisah dari sini. Agaknya beberapa waktu kemudian kau akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Sayonara ja.. Toudo-niisan~~.." kata Hayama sambil membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangan. Memberi ucapan selamat tinggal._

_Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan benar-benar menghilang. Mizuage hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kiiro begitu membenci si brengsek itu.."_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"_Danna_.."

.

.

.

"_Danna_..."

.

.

.

"_Danna_.."

.

.

.

"Sanada Genjirou Yukimura..." gumam Sasuke _sweatdrop _melihat seseorang didepannya melamun tanpa ujung.

Namun, Yukimura tidak juga beranjak dari alam mimpi. Dia masih duduk di taman belakang dengan wajah yang menunduk. Ninja tersebut Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"_Danna.." _geram Sasuke sambil menghampirinya. Lalu mengarahkan pundak Yukimura agar dia menatapnya.

Pria itu tercekat, dia terdiam. Matanya membesar, lalu perlahan-lahan dilepaskannya tangan dari pundak Yukimura. "I-ini.."

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Yep, holla semua. Shakazaki is here!

Wah.. sepertinya adegan _action _saya benar-benar parah. (lirik adegan _action _yang ancur). Tapi semoga anda puas ya. Oh ya, satu pertanyaan untuk semua orang yang membaca fic saya yang satu ini.

**Apakah karakter saya, Mitsukaze Fuyuki ini adalah chara yang 'sue'? **

Saya dihantui itu sepanjang pengerjaan fanfic dan itu membuat saya terus menanyai beberapa orang. Kalau mau jawab, bisa lewat review dan PM. _See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Holla minna.. Shakazaki is kombek here.

Hah.. lega rasanya kalau chara saya (lirik Fuyuki) enggak dibilang sue. Mungkin sayanya yang kelewat lebay menanggapi masalah ini. yah.. yang namanya ketakutan memang lebih buruk dari masalah itu sendiri..

Baiklah, kembali ke cerita.

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk mereka yang menjadi_ reader _ff saya yang satu ini. Terimakasih sekali karena masih mau membaca cerita saya ^^

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **_**i own nothing but my OC. Plot, Idea, and this account.**_

* * *

**Balasan review!**

**kuroIChio :**

**terimakasih atas wejangan maha bijak anda kuro-san. Anu.. Yukimura bakalan menonjol chapter depan.. tenang aja..**

**Sanada Sena :**

'**sue' itu adalah sebutan untuk OC kita yang terlalu sempurna. Terkesan dipaksakan dimasukin dalam cerita dan nyaris gak ada halangannya. Untuk wanita itu namanya Mary Sue, kalo laki-laki Gary Stu. Terkesan men-dewai gitulah.**

**Apple :**

**Wah.. alur saya gitu ya.. waduh.. gimana nih. Ya udah, makasih buat kesan dan pesan anda. Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik :-D**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : **_**Licromesia**_

"_Danna.. _apa yang terjadi." Gumam Sasuke melihat kondisi _danna-_nya saat ini. Perlahan dia mengambil langkah mundur. Lalu mengambil pose bertahan.

Sebab Yukimura sendiri sudah mengambil kedua tombaknya. Dia tidak dalam alam sadarnya yang pasti. Dan Sasuke tahu persis itu.

Kedua pupil Yukimura terangkat ke atas dalam keadaan mengerikan. Sementara tubuhnya di ambil alih. Dia menodongkan tombaknya pada Sasuke dalam posisi menyerang yang kaku. Bukan seperti Yukimura yang dipenuhi semangat.

Situasi rumah yang sepi membuah suasana bertambah horror. Ditambah samar-samar ada suara tangisan wanita yang menjadi _backsound. _Roma Sasuke sempat berdiri dibuatnya. Tapi kemudian kembali tenang mengingat dirinya adalah seorang ninja.

Rintihan wanita itu benar-benar memilukan. Yang muncul di pikiran _shinobi _tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang kini sedang menangis meraung-raung. Mengais-ngais tanah penuh duri. Seraya menjambaki rambutnya. Berusaha membotaki kepalanya. Dan itu sangat buruk.

"Sa-sasuke..." panggil Yukimura lirih.

"_Danna! _Saya disini! tenang saja!"

"Tolong aku..." gumam Yukimura. Dia berusaha menarik lagi tombak yang ditodong pada Sasuke.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rahang Yukimura mengeluarkan suara jeritan wanita yang melengking tinggi memenuhi seisi ruangan. Mencapai batas nada yang sangat jarang digapai manusia biasa.

Memekakkkan dan Sasuke harus menutup telinganya agar tetap berfungsi dengan baik. Suara teriakan itu masih berlangsung lama. Sementara _shinobi _berambut coklat itu sendiri harus terjatuh di lututnya karena tidak kuat menahan gelombang ultrasonik yang datang.

"A-apa.. apaan ini.." gumam Sasuke. Dia berharap telinganya tidak mengeluarkan darah karena suara yang terlalu tinggi. Tapi Sasuke patut bersyukur itu tidak terjadi.

Dengan susah payah pria itu memfokuskan matanya pada Yukimura. Samar tapi pasti.

Ada sesosok wanita berteriak di belakang _danna_-nya. Dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah otak dari semua ini.

"Sebenarnya aku tak suka melukai wanita yang menderita..." gumamnya.

"TAPI TIDAK JIKA DIA MEMASUKI DANNA-KU!"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**DEG!**

Fuyuki menutup matanya. Refleks gadis itu menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan. Ada gelombang suara yang sangat tinggi mampir begitu saja.

Semakin lama suara yang terdengar sangat tidak beraturan. Melengking, suara teriakan, barang pecah, dentuman, tabrakan, kayu rusak, gempa. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan sangat merusak telinga. Gadis berambut pirang itu nyaris terjatuh karena otaknya tidak kuat menampung semua itu.

Rasanya seperti mendengarkan sebuah musik menggunakan _earphone,_ langsung terdengar ke bagian paling bisingnya dan tanpa sadar menyetel dengan volume yang sangat kencang.

"Cukup!"

**PET!**

Mati, sudah dimatikan.

Gadis itu mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya berputar sejenak dan mengabur karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ingat, ada bagian di dalam telinga yang berhubungan dengan keseimbangan kita. Setelah memastikan bisa berdiri. Fuyuki menyentuh-nyentuh telinganya yang sempat tuli sejenak akibat gelombang mahadasyat tadi. Dan telinganya benar-benar mati rasa. Tidak bisa dipakai dalam beberapa menit.

"Tadi itu... apa?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"HA! HA!"

Sasuke berusaha keras menghindari serangan demi serangan tombak Yukimura yang membabi buta. Tubuh Yukimura dikendalikan 100 persen. Dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke yang tenang jadi tipe yang suka berteriak di dalam pertarungan.

Sasuke pun melancarkan jurus seribu bayangan. Dia tahu _danna-_nya akan cukup kesulitan menghadapi jurus itu.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan jurus itu sia-sia.

Karena jerat air yang mirip tentakel kraken menghancurkan semuanya. Termasuk Sasuke yang asli..

"ARGH!"

Meskipun hanya tentakel air. Tapi ternyata daya rusaknya luar biasa. Bahkan mampu membelah sebuah meja kayu menjadi 2. Sasuke terpental ke dinding ruangan. Sesaat pandangannya mengabur. Kemudian terlihat Yukimura berjalan ke arahnya (dalam kendali wanita itu). Di belakang Yukimura sendiri terdapat tentakel-tentakel yang tadi merusak seluruh perabotan ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke tak bisa berkutik..

Salah satu tentakel meraihnya dan mencekik leher Sasuke sampai pria tersebut melayang di udara. Menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sasuke berusaha memikirkan cara bagaimana menghancurkan tentakel air ini.

_Sialan.. apa yang bisa kulakukan.._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"..."

Fuyuki mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya wajah pria paruh baya memandanginya heran karena tadi sempat terjatuh sambil memegangi kepala.

"Kenapa Fuyuki?" tanya Shingen.

"_Oyakata-sama.. _Sepertinya ada gempa kecil barusan.."

"Ah.. kau merasakannya juga? Kupikir hanya perasaanku saja..."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Kuh..."

Sasuke masih belum bisa lepas dari cengkraman tentakel tersebut. Dia hampir saja kehabisan nafas.

Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan bom asap ke Yukimura.

**SYUUUUTT!**

**PLOP!**

**BUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!**

Berhasil, dan Yukimura pingsan begitu saja. Bom asap itu adalah obat bius. Sasuke langsung terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan karena kesadarannya terganggu. Namun pria itu sudah menutup indra penciumannya agar tidak ikut pingsan.

Terbatuk berkali-kali. Sasuke berhasil melihat sekeliling setelah waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aneh.." gumam lelaki itu.

Dia memandangi Yukimura yang terkapar pingsan dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi.. tidak.. ini terlalu mudah kan? Pasti ada yang lain.." kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu mendekati Yukimura yang nampaknya baik-baik saja. Yukimura terbaring dengan wajah damai.

"_Danna.. danna.." _panggil Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan _danna-_nya.

"_Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar..."_

"Siapa itu!" tanya Sasuke mendengar suara tersebut. Asapnya sudah menghilang dan dia bisa melihat jelas. Pria itu menyapukan pandangannya di sekeliling ruangan dan nihil. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan _danna._

"_Manusia memang selalu bodoh dan sembrono.."_

Karena tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke berusaha menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

"Darimana bunyi itu berasal.."

"_Kau pasti juga berpikir tidak akan semudah itu kan? Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Memang kau tidak cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa itu.."_

Suaranya cukup jelas dan terasa dekat. Sasuke ragu-ragu. Dia menoleh kesana kemari. Memeriksa apakah ada benda bergetar yang menjadi sumber suara. Namun tidak ada yang bergetar. Suaranya juga sangat dekat. Jadi dari mana...

"Jangan-jangan.."

Sasuke menoleh ragu-ragu. Dia menatap _danna_-nya.

"_BINGO! TEPAT SEKALI!"_

"UWAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sasuke meloncat kaget begitu mendengar suara yang sangat keras mengagetkannya.

"_Begitu saja sudah kaget.. menjijikan.."_

"Diam kau.. wanita tidak terlihat..." balas Sasuke mendapat tanggapan itu.

"_Heh.. jangan sombong kau manusia.. kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganku.." _

"Tunggu.. apa maksudmu.." tanya Sasuke. Penasaran dengan ucapannya. Dari cara bagaimana dia mengatakannya. Secara tidak langsung ini menyatakan kalau dia bukan manusia.

"Aku memang menyangka kau hantu atau semacamnya. Tapi aku tak pernah percaya pada hantu dan takkan pernah.." lanjut Sasuke.

"_Sombong sekali kau.. hantu itu ada.. dan dia selalu ada di sekitarmu.."_

**DEG!**

Entah bagaimana. Bulu roma Sasuke berdiri mendengarkan hal itu. Padahal tidak ada hantu..

Dia tidak percaya hantu..

Hantu itu tidak ada..

Hantu itu tidak ada..

"Sasuke.. sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah _danna_-nya. Dan benar, Yukimura seperti mengigau.

Memanggil nama Sasuke.

"_Danna.." _balas Sasuke.

Nafas Yukimura makin lama makin aneh. Tersengal-sengal. Seolah dicekik oleh sesuatu. Dari belakang lehernya. Muncul serabut-serabut hitam yang seolah ingin membungkus Yukimura.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _danna!" _Tanya Sasuke.

"_Dia telah terjerat kutukan.."_

"Kutukan.."

"_Ya... kutukan oleh hantu roh jahat.."_

"Maksudmu.. olehmu?"

"_Pintar.." _

Serabut itu membentuk sebuah tanda aneh. Empat garis, ya. Empat garis yang terbagi menjadi dua. Dua garis itu memiliki jarak. Terbentuk secara horizontal berurutan dari atas ke bawah. Kemudian menghitam. Membentuk angka dua untuk huruf jepang. Tanda itu bersinar setelah terbentuk sempurna.

Dan dari tanda itu, keluar darah sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian semakin banyak. Bertambah dan terus bertambah..

Rintihan Yukimura semakin menjadi saat tubuhnya serasa disayat. Sasuke yang sempat menganggap ini ilusi. Akhirnya percaya kalau itu kenyataan.

"_Danna! Danna! _Sial." Sasuke pun bergegas menggunakan sebuah kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu. Namun tak kunjung berhasil. Kain putih itu justru berubah merah karena darah Yukimura terlalu banyak. Semakin banyak sampai merembes ke tangan Sasuke sendiri.

_Sialan! Aku kacau! Apa.. Apa ini! Apa yang harus kulakukan!_

"Sasuke-san..."

Sasuke menoleh. Dia melihat Fuyuki membuka pintu ruangan dengan wajah yang sangat kacau. Pucat, dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu! Kau baik-baik saja!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik. Kemudian dia melirik Yukimura dari sudut matanya.

"Cepat bantu aku! _Danna _mengalami pendarahan! Kau bisa melakukannya kan!" kata Sasuke.

Fuyuki hanya menghela nafas lalu melangkah ke dalam. Menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan gerakan halus. Menunjukan dia tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu _ojou-sama! _Cepat bantu aku! _Danna _akan mati kehilangan banyak darah!" kata Sasuke dengan nada semakin tinggi.

Tubuhnya gemetar, keringat dingin mengucur. Sasuke sangat kacau.

Fuyuki menatapnya kosong. Lalu berjalan tenang ke arah mereka. Duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Cepat bantu aku! Kau tidak lihat! _Danna! Danna!"_

"Tenanglah." Komentar Fuyuki lugas.

"Kau tidak lihat _Danna _sedang sekarat! _Danna! Danna!"_

"**Wahai roh yang berdiam di antara dua dunia.. dengarkanlah ucapanku.."****  
**

**DEG!**

Sasuke terdiam. Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia langsung bungkam. Kepanikannya hilang seketika. Dia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Rasanya seperti terlempar kembali ke alam sadar.

Pegangan tangannya pada Yukimura mengendor. Dia melihat gadis berambut emas di sampingnya. Duduk bersila sambil menutup mata. Menyatukan kedua tangan dengan lurus layaknya biksu yang tengah bermeditasi.

Rambut emasnya terangkat dan aura yang terasa berbeda. Menenangkan. Seakan semua pertarungan tadi adalah mimpi. Dan sekarang Sasuke sudah bangun. Dia tidak memusingkan Yukimura lagi. Hanya terpaku.

"**Saat panggilanmu datang, jawablah aku.. pergilah bersamaku. Kembalilah, kembali ke tempat yang penuh makna. Sebab tak ada apapun di dunia ini. Mereka yang berisi adalah kosong. Sedangkan yang kosong adalah berisi.." **

Tangan Fuyuki terpisah kembali perlahan seiring mengucapkan bait demi bait yang bagaikan mantra. Gadis itu membuka sedikit matanya. Orbs biru es itu berubah menjadi lempeng emas yang senada dengan rambutnya. Entah kenapa sangat menyilaukan.

"**Pemberkatan Kutukan Abadi!" **

**BUG!**

Gadis itu memukul tanda kutukan pada tubuh Yukimura dengan satu tangan. Pukulan dengan telapak tangan lurus seakan memberi pukulan lembut. Kemudian muncul sinar emas dari tanda itu. Sasuke melindungi matanya.

Dia menyangka kalau akan ada sesuatu yang keluar. Teriakan. Atau semacamnya.

Tapi tidak..

Tidak terjadi apapun..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hei.."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Posisi tubuhnya terbaring, Fuyuki duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi bersimpuh. Bukan bersila.

Pria itu duduk, memegangi kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku terkena ilusi yang bagus.." kata Sasuke dengan nada sok keren pada gadis di sampingnya.

Fuyuki hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Kau mungkin menganggap ini sebagai mimpi. Tapi nyatanya tidak.." kata Fuyuki sambil menunjukkan kayu yang rusak.

Tanda kalau semua itu benar-benar terjadi. Pertarungan Sasuke dengan wanita bertentakel adalah nyata.

Dia melihat ke samping. Yukimura sedang tertidur damai di sampingnya. Dia tampak lelah.

"_Danna_ akan baik-baik saja.." kata gadis itu berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Kalau-kalau dia kembali panik.

"Jadi.. aku tidak paham. Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada Fuyuki.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Yang kau lawan tadi.. Licromesia. Salah satu bawahan pria berambut biru itu. Namanya adalah Mizuage Toudo.." kata gadis itu memulai cerita.

"Mizuage.. Toudo? Licromesia?" ulang Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Licromesia adalah roh wanita yang mati di perjalanan kapal, tenggelam di dasar laut. Dan menangis karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan putranya karena kecelakaan itu."

Fuyuki berhenti melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Bisa kau lanjutkan.." kata _shinobi _tersebut. Memberi tanda dirinya mengerti

"_Senpai.. _ah tidak. Mizuage mendengar tangisan itu sepanjang malam. Kekuatannya yang mengendalikan setiap lautan maupun air bisa mengetahui 'sifat' dan 'watak' genangan air di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli sekecil apapun. Dia bisa mengetahui 'perasaan' yang ada di lautan, danau, dan sebagainya..." kata Fuyuki. Matanya menoleh ke Yukimura.

"Setelah mendengar ceritanya.. kupikir dia akan menolong wanita itu. Tapi tidak.." lanjutnya.

"Mizuage membiarkan kesedihannya dan membawa rohnya terkunci di dalam '_Tatehaya'. _Mengurungnya disana. Bersama dengan kesedihannya. Dia bilang itu yang terbaik bagi Licromesia, tapi itu bohong.."

"Tunggu.. apa? _'Tatehaya'?_" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu baju besi berwarna ungu mengkilap milik Mizuage. Itu namanya _'Tatehaya'.._" jawab Fuyuki.

"Dia bukan tidak mau menolongnya.. dia hanya TIDAK BISA.." jelas gadis itu. Secara tidak langsung membela Mizuage.

"Tidak bisa? Kenapa? bukannya dia bisa mengendalikan lautan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mengendalikan lautan dan mengendalikan perasaan adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Mizuage bisa mengetahui perasaan dari 'senjata' yang dia gunakan. Tapi dia tidak bisa memanipulasi perasaan itu. Alasan kenapa Mizuage mengunci Licromesia adalah agar wanita itu tidak mengamuk dan menenggelamkan kapal apapun di lautan. Bukan ingin menggunakan kekuatannya. Licromesia ingin semua orang merasakan perasaan menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang disayangi, dan itu berubah menjadi kutukan..." kata Fuyuki.

"Oh.. begitu rupanya.. karena itu.. dia.."

_Poseidon.. Rintihan Licromesia.._

"Ternyata dia tetap wanita yang malang.." lanjut Sasuke.

Fuyuki mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lalu tiba-tiba ujung alisnya terangkat. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu.. kau bilang.. wanita bernama Licro-apalah itu ingin semua orang merasakan perasaan menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang disayangi.. begitu kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Fuyuki tidak menjawab, hanya menjatuhkan alis depannya. Membuatnya menatap Sasuke seperti tersangka utama sementara dirinya adalah investigatornya.

"Jadi..."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bungkam, matanya membesar. Perlahan menatap Fuyuki lagi. Pandangan wanita itu meminta kesimpulan akhir.

"Jangan bilang kalau yang terkena kutukan itu... bukan _danna.. _tapi-"

"Kau." Sambung Fuyuki dengan tekanan bernada lugas. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tak habis pikir.

"Hei... bagaimana bisa aku terkena kutukan itu.. padahal aku tidak ada.. saat dia melancarkan jurusnya.." sahut Sasuke.

"Mizuage selalu menyerang seseorang yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh orang lain. Orang yang ada saat melancarkan jurus belum tentu terkena jurusnya. Bisa saja seorang tukang masak, tukang kebun, pelayan, atau salah satu dari ribuan prajurit di rumah ini yang menjadi korban." jawab Fuyuki tenang.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir.. aku bisa melepaskan kutukan itu.." kata gadis itu.

"Apa kutukan itu bisa kembali lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak.. rumah ini sudah tenang. Kutukan _senpai _hanya berupa Licromesia saja. Dan dia sudah pergi, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Jawab Fuyuki.

Sasuke kemudian memandangi Fuyuki sejenak. Membuat gadis itu risih.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada _sweatdrop._

"Teknik itu.. teknik itu tadi. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau ada kekuatan untuk melepaskan kutukan.. ya. Mungkin ada juga orang seperti itu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku merasa kekuatan itu hanya ada padamu." Jawab Sasuke.

Fuyuki tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau menyadarinya? Hebat.." tanggapnya.

"Berarti perkataanku benar?" tanya _shinobi _berambut coklat itu.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab lawan bicaranya. Masih menahan senyum.

"Sepertinya kau cocok jadi pengusir setan.." canda Sasuke. Fuyuki hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman garing. Tidak berniat bicara lagi.

Sasuke mengetahui hal itu lalu memutar matanya. Dia menemukan sebuah benda asing yang sepertinya baru saja tergeletak disana.

"Apa ini?" gumam _shinobi _berambut coklat itu. Dia mengambil benda itu. "Jangan-jangan kutukannya yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, itu bukan kutukan.." jawab Fuyuki. "Kau bisa buka." Lanjut gadis itu.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak. Lalu beralih ke benda itu.

Dibungkus dengan kain putih bercorak hitam, motif mawar hitam. Sangat halus seperti kain sutra. Jika dilihat dari manapun, sepertinya itu bukan barang yang aneh-aneh. Malah mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang.

Sasuke bungkusannya dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia terdiam. Sejenak.

"_Ojou-sama.." _

"Ya?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku? 17 tahun. Kenapa?" tanya Fuyuki polos.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau berumur 18 tahun..." kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Lalu membacanya.

_5 Mei 2015. _

_Selamat ulang tahun._

_Tertanda, _

_Mizuage._

"Tunggu..."

Fuyuki terdiam.

"JADI INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**Author Note :**

_Happy birthday to you.._

_Happy birthday to you.._

_Happy birthday.._

_Happy birthday.._

_Happy birthday Fuyuki.._

Yey! Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18! Sayang author enggak bisa beli apa-apa..

Fuyuki : #sweatdrop.

Yukimura : Tunggu! Tapi kenapa aku tidak berguna sedikit pun disini!

Kau akan berguna chapter depan..

Yukimura : Be-begitukah..

Hiraukan yang tadi. Awalnya saya enggak niat ngerjain ini secara ngebut beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya baru sadar 2 hari sebelumnya. Saat lihat tanggalan.

"Hm.. tanggal 5 Mei ya.." begitu gumam saya.

"Loh.. berarti Fuyuki ulang tahun dong..."

Dan langsung terdapat ilham untuk apdet di hari ini.

Oh ya, ini juga merupakan hari Anak Se-Jepang. Mari kita ucapkan "SELAMAT HARI ANAK SE-JEPANG' di Jepang. Dan juga ulang tahun bapaknya Hananami Hanajima. Alias orang yang request fanfic ini.

Maaf baru bisa apdet ETHI. Belum yang lain, saya lagi nge-blank.

Oh ya, ulang tahun saya dimulai 9 hari dari sekarang.

_See you next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Hallo minna, Shakazaki Rikou is here.

Nyebelin sumpah ngerjain FF sambil diganggu oleh sekumpulan serangga yang biasa kita kenal sebagai 'NYAMUK'.

Ditemani oleh sekaleng n*ssin wafer rasa kacang. Mari kita masuk lagi ke topik utama.

Disini saya mencoba buat Yukimura dan yang lain terlihat lebih menonjol, agar seimbang. Saya berusaha sebaik mungkin, penilaian akhirnya ditangan anda.

EDISI REVISI PADA TANGGAL 22 JUNI 2015

**Rate : T**

**Warning! **_**Contain Many OC. Don't Like, Don't Read.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**i just own my OC. This story, plot, and also this account.**_

* * *

**XXX  
**

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Hananami Hanajima : **

**Iya, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi. Keknya Fuyuki berguru ama Tom Sam Chong.. (_ _")**

**Makasih buat reviewnya!**

**KuroIChio :**

**Surat kematian? Mbak? Dirimu baik-baik saja?**

**Iya, emang saya merasa terbantu kok.**

**Terimakasih!**

**Io-aruka :**

**Buat Water Ballance Shipper mohon bersabar (Water Ballance Shipper : sebutan buat MizuYuki. Karena mereka sama-sama dua orang yang mirip air tenang dan menghanyutkan). AKU JUGA PENGEN CAPCOM BIKIN MOVIE-NYA INI KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!**

**Makasih buat reviewnya.**

**MAKASIH MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : **_**Rain Song (Part 1).**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Beberapa suara desisan ular terdengar tepat setelah teriakan tersebut terjadi. Air dingin yang biasanya menjadi pelepas kantuk justru membuatnya kesakitan._

_Tak lama kemudian, suara air tumpah terdengar jelas. _

_Seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan pemilik rumah merasa sangat terganggu. Tapi dia tidak berani menegur. _

_Pasalnya dia memang lebih baik tidak diganggu._

_Atau wanita itu mati konyol diserbu ribuan ular berbisa._

_Pria bermanik hijau menyala, menggebrak meja kecil di dekatnya. Dia hanya bisa mengutuki orang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_Wanita cantik bersurai emas panjang dengan kain merah di lehernya. Tangan kanan gadis itu bersimbah darah sampai ke baju putih yang dipakainya._

"_Kau... Kau!" erang pria dihadapannya. _

"_Maafkan aku," lanjutnya lagi. Dia mengangkat payung putih dengan ujung runcing yang berlumur darah. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus seperti ini.."._

_**JLEB!**_

_**CRAAAT!**_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_Pria itu menatapi segel darah yang terdapat di pergelangan tangannya. Jejak menyakitkan Si Cantik yang hanya dimilikinya seorang._

"_Akan kubunuh kau... tenang saja.." gumamnya. Ular-ular yang mengelilinginya pun ikut mendesis._

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Rumah Keluarga Takeda-.**

Yukimura melakukan latihan rutin seperti biasanya. Mengayunkan kedua tombak kesana kemari. Di halaman belakang Rumah Keluarga Takeda.

Masih pagi, dan udara dingin terasa begitu menusuk hari ini. Atau mungkin saja karena mereka kedatangan penghuni baru yang mirip sekali dengan _yuki onna. _

Shingen tampaknya menikmati waktu santainya, entah melakukan apa. Sementara Sasuke tidak diketahui batang hidungnya. Dia menghilang semenjak pagi buta. Kalau seperti ini, biasanya _shinobi _tersebut sedang rapat korps atau patroli diam-diam memantau wilayah lain.

Sebenarnya Yukimura sendiri sedang tidak terlalu bersemangat. Mengingat pertarungannya dengan Mizuage beberapa hari yang lalu. Sesuatu yang membuat nyala api-nya sedikit redup adalah..

"_ ."_

Perkataan sepele Mizuage akan dirinya.

Yang entah kenapa begitu membekas pada Yukimura.

Padahal pria bersurai biru panjang dengan rambut depan kiri dikuncir itu tidak mengatakan hal lain. Hanya 2 kata itu saja.

Penuh intimidasi, tatapan menusuk. Juga ketenangan psikopat. Sebuah metode yang sangat merusak mental Yukimura.

"Apa aku.. benar-benar lemah.." gumam Yukimura lesu. Menurunkan kedua tombaknya. Merenung sejenak.

Matanya menyapu halaman belakang. Meski tidak berputar-putar dan nyalang penuh ingin tahu.

"Loh.."

Pemuda tersebut terhenti. Menyadari sesuatu yang tampaknya sudah ada sejak awal.

"Sejak kapan tangganya diselimuti es?" gumamnya heran sambil menyentuh pegangan tangga kayu yang kini dingin. Benar. Itu benar-benar es..

**BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! BUG! GEDEBUK! BRAK! **

Jantung Yukimura nyaris meloncat karena suara aneh yang datang tiba-tiba. Bahkan refleks meloncat ke belakang. Dia pun melihat ke bawah. Ada seseorang yang dalam posisi terduduk, tidak menguntung. Tak jauh darinya dengan rambut berantakan. Sebentar..

Rambut Pirang Panjang (Cek).

Agak Tinggi (Cek).

Cantik (Cek).

Ramping (Cek).

Hawa Dingin Abadi (Double Cek!).

"Mi-Mitsukaze-dono.." gumam Yukimura kaget. Melihat Fuyuki berusaha berdiri dengan rambut acak-acakan. Kemudian gadis itu dengan cepat menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Jatuh _danna.." _jawab gadis itu simpel. Masih merapikan rambutnya seraya menyentuh punggung yang lukanya nyaris membuka (lagi). Padahal sayatan di kulitnya baru saja sembuh.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yukimura. Dia melihat tangganya.

_Wah.. tangganya banyak sekali... Tabah juga kalau tahan terjatuh dari sana.._

"Tangganya licin Mitsukaze-dono?"

"Tidak kok.."

"Jadi.."

"Tadi aku menutup mataku. Kan aku tidak bisa lihat tangganya.. ya jatuh.."

**Hening.**

"Ya iyalah Mitsukaze-dono! Kalau jalan buka mata! Kok malah ditutup..." gumam Yukimura _sweatdrop._

Heran juga kenapa Fuyuki bisa somplak. Padahal setahunya, gadis itu kalem dan tidak ceroboh.

Gadis itu berdiri setelah rambutnya rapi kembali. Dia memakai kimono putih bermotif lotus biru muda, dengan obi _royal blue. _Sebuah kain merah melingkari lehernya bagai syal.

"Itu.."

"Ini?" gumam Fuyuki sambil menunjuk kimono-nya sendiri. "Hadiah Mizuage.." lanjutnya.

Yukimura manggut-manggut. Sebenarnya dia tidak percaya. Tapi ada benarnya juga jika si rambut biru memberi sesuatu pada Fuyuki. Meski sulit.. untuk dipercaya tentunya..

"Anu.. sebenarnya yang kumaksud kain merah itu.." kata Yukimura dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Menunjuk kain merah yang ada di leher gadis itu.

"Oh.." gumam gadis itu _sweatdrop. _"Kenapa Mitsukaze-dono memakai kain merah? Tanda sebagai pasukan Takeda ya?" tanya Yukimura bersemangat.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Sementara wajah Yukimura semakin cerah di buatnya. "Bisa jadi.." gumam wanita itu perlahan. Seakan enggan untuk mengatakannya.

"Bisa jadi?" ulang si rambut coklat.

"Ini adalah benda yang selalu bersamaku kesana kemari.." kata Fuyuki, dia memegangi kain merah panjang di lehernya. Lalu mendekatkan ke hidung, seakan membau.

"Sepertinya itu semacam jimat," gumam Yukimura tanpa sadar. Fuyuki menoleh dengan cepat seketika itu juga. Wajahnya pucat pasi, seperti terkejut mendengar Yukimura mengatakannya.

"Ke-kenapa Mitsukaze-dono?" tanya Yukimura. Terkejut juga dengan peralihan ekspresi gadis yang signifikan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Fuyuki ganti.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini semacam jimat?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada horror.

"A-anu.. aku Cuma menebaknya.. sungguh!" balas Yukimura cepat.

Fuyuki yang tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, mengembalikan ekspresi wajah seperti semula. Dia menghela nafas, nafas yang beruap. Padahal cuaca tidak dingin sama sekali.

"Jadi benar kalau itu jimat Mitsukaze-dono?" tanya Yukimura. "Ya.." jawab gadis itu singkat. Tersenyum sendiri.

"Ini benda berharga buatku.." lanjutnya. "Siapa yang memberikannya Mitsukaze-dono?" tanya pria itu refleks.

"Ayahku," ucap Fuyuki singkat. Dia menoleh ke samping, melihat ada sesosok ninja yang tiba disana.

"Yukimura-_danna _dan Fuyuki _ojou-sama _dipanggil _Oyakata-sama _sekarang juga," kata ninja tersebut.

Yukimura mengangguk dan mengiyakan. Lalu langsung berlari penuh semangat, sementara Fuyuki hanya menyusulnya dengan langkah kalem. Diikuti ninja tersebut.

"Maaf.." kata gadis itu. Si ninja menoleh. "Kenapa kalian memanggilku _ojou-sama? _Aku bukan siapapun disini," tanya Fuyuki dengan wajah polos.

"A-anu... itu.."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"HAAH!"

"EEEEEHH..."

"He?"

"DIKIRIM KE ECHIGO?" gumam ketiga orang itu bersamaan. Mereka tentu saja adalah Yukimura, Sasuke dan Fuyuki. Duduk di ruangan pribadi Shingen.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya akan mengirim Yukimura dan Sasuke saja. Fuyuki memiliki tugas sendiri.." jelas Shingen. "Ada apa _Oyakata-sama? _Bukannya _Bishamonten_ adalah rival anda yang hanya akan bertemu di medan perang? Kenapa ini?" tanya Yukimura beruntun.

Shingen memandangi anak itu. Lalu menghela nafas, "Di masa yang damai ini.. aku sudah menyangka kalau akan selalu ada masalah kecil-kecilan. Tapi masalah ini jauh lebih merepotkan dari dugaanku. Sampai Dewa Perang harus meminta bantuan rivalnya sendiri," jawab Shingen sambil menutup mata.

"Masalah apa.. _Oyakata-sama?"_ tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Yukimura," ujar pria paruh baya itu.

"Ta-tapi-"

"SUDAH LAKSANAKAN SAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHH!**

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!**

Refleks Fuyuki melompat menghindar dari tempat duduknya karena nyaris terkena Yukimura. Yukimura yang terkena 'tonjokan mesra' Shingen tentu saja.

Kini satu pintu kertas, dan sebuah pagar tembok di luar sana menjadi korban lagi. Gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi penghuni baru hanya berusaha waras. Mengamati Yukimura yang tertancap apik disana.

_Sudah berapa kerugian yang dihasilkan dua orang ini setiap harinya.. _batin gadis itu sambil berbalik menatap Shingen.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau seorang panglima harus melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa perlu tahu untuk apa itu?" potong Shingen secara tajam.

"Y-Ya! _Oyakata-sama!" _balas Yukimura kembali seperti semula. Dia sudah berdiri lagi dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang cepat pergi ke Echigo! Atau kau akan terlambat sampai kesana!" titah Shingen sambil berdiri. Dia menatap Sasuke seolah memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti _danna_-nya seperti biasa.

Fuyuki hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke bawah.

_Firasatku tidak enak.._

"Ba-baik _Oyakata-sama!" _kata Yukimura formal. Dia membungkuk hormat lalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Yukimura-_danna.." _

Yukimura terhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang, pria itu langsung melompat kaget karena Fuyuki sudah ada di belakangnya.

Se-sejak kapan?

"Ini..."

Yukimura melihat ada sesuatu yang disodorkan padanya. Pria itu terdiam.

Sebuah kain merah yang dikatai Fuyuki sebagai jimat.

"Ini adalah sebuah benda yang sangat berharga.. Kupinjamkan pada _danna,_" kata gadis itu sambil melihat kain miliknya sendiri.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya.

"Oh!" gumam Yukimura. Dia menepukkan tangannya sendiri, seolah mengerti akan sesuatu.

Fuyuki hanya menatapnya heran, begitu juga Sasuke dan Shingen. "Pasti ini adalah salah satu ujian dari _oyakata-sama! _Mitsukaze-dono juga ikut dalam ini. _Oyakata-sama _pasti menilai apakah aku pantas menjadi panglima _oyakata-sama _kelak kalau bisa menjaga kain Mitsukaze-dono kan!?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Sasuke dan Shingen bertukar pandang. Seolah mengatakan lewat telepati, _Oyakata-sama.. apa benar begitu? _Tanya Sasuke.

Shingen hanya melihatnya dengan tampang sulit diartikan. _Sebenarnya bukan.._

"Ambillah."

"Eh?"

Sasuke dan Shingen menoleh secara bersamaan. Tidak percaya.

"Pastikan kalau _danna _mengembalikannya juga," potong gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Seolah mendukung kalau prediksi Yukimura benar.

Lalu dia mengangguk tegas. "Baiklah, akan kujaga baik-baik! Mitsukaze-dono! Kupastikan dia takkan lepas dari pengawasanku!" balas pria itu. Dia mengambil kain merah dari tangan Fuyuki dan membawanya.

"Ayo Sasuke!" ujar pria itu sambil menggeser pintu.

"Baik-baik.." balas _shinobi-_nya yang melangkah malas dengan tangan terlipat di belakang. Mereka pun lenyap dari sana beberapa saat kemudian.

Hanya tinggal Fuyuki dan Shingen seorang.

"Padahal dia baru saja tahu kalau kain itu adalah jimat.." gumam Fuyuki sambil terkekeh pelan.

Shingen menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Ada apa Fuyuki.. sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi?" tanyanya.

Tawa gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Kini ekspresinya berubah, menatap tajam pintu kertas yang didorong Yukimura tadi.

"Ya," jawab Fuyuki, alis depannya menurun.

"Semoga baik-baik saja.." lanjutnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Nah.. Fuyuki.."

Gadis itu menoleh, menatap wajah Shingen yang semakin serius saja. Bahkan setelah kepergian Yukimura.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu.."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hei.. Sasuke.."

**Srek... srek..**

"Ya, _danna?"_

**Srek... srek.. srek...**

"Apa _Oyakata-sama _aneh sekali belakangan ini?"

**Srekk... srek... srekk.. srek...**

"Kurasa dia seperti itu setiap hari..."

**Srek... srek.. srek...**

"Tapi yang kali ini berbeda.."

**Srek... srek.. srek!**

"Wa-wah.. _danna _merasakannya juga ya?"

**Srek.. srek.. srek...**

"Tentu saja!"

**Srek..! srek..! tuing! **

"_Danna.. _jangan banyak bergerak! Nanti talinya bisa putus!"

**Tuing! Tuing!**

"LAGIPULA KENAPA KITA HARUS BERGELANTUNGAN SEPERTI INI!"

Yukimura hanya bisa mendesah keras, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Tanda pria itu sedang kesal.

Saat ini mereka sedang bergelantung secara terbalik di sebuah tali. Dengan kaki mengait erat pada tali tambang yang kencang. Persis seperti monyet, Sasuke yang menyarankan mereka seperti itu. Dasar ninja monyet..

"Ini cara teraman dan tercepat agar sampai ke Echigo dengan selamat," kata Sasuke sambil mempercepat gerakan kakinya.

"Kenapa kita tidak pakai kuda atau jalan kaki saja!" protes Yukimura sambil berusaha menyusul Sasuke, menggunakan kedua lutut yang diseret-seret. Oh, itu sakit pasti.

"Kuda di istal kebetulan sedang dibawa untuk perawatan. Sepertinya _Oyakata-sama _benar-benar kalang kabut hari ini sampai tidak memeriksa fasilitas yang harusnya dia berikan.." kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Lalu kalau jalan kaki.. bisa-bisa.."

Sasuke menghentikkan pergerakannya. Membuat Yukimura yang dibelakangnya juga berhenti. Pria yang memakai pakaian serba merah itu hanya melongok heran. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman isengnya pada _danna_-nya itu. Dia mengambil sebuah koin. Lalu menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

**DUAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

"UWAAAAAAAHH!"

Yukimura nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dari tali. Dia langsung menggenggam talinya dengan erat. Pria itu memandang bagian tanah dengan pandangan ngeri.

Koin tadi jelas lenyap, dengan bekas ledakan dan lubang yang besar di atas tanah.

"Kasuga yang memasangnya," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Be-benarkah.." gumam Yukimura nyaris gemetaran.

"Ya.. ya.. santai saja _danna.. _semuanya akan aman," kata Sasuke kalem. Dia pun bergerak maju kembali.

"Disana sudah ada pohon. Kita bisa istirahat dan turun ke bawah kalau ranjaunya tidak terlalu banyak," lanjut pria itu sambil menunjuk pohon besar dihadapan mereka.

Kedua orang itu pun langsung bergerak cepat menuju pohon terdekat. Setelah sampai disana, Sasuke turun dari tali duluan dan berdiri di atas dahan pohon yang paling besar. Dia kembali melempar koin ke tanah.

**Trek... trek.. cling!**

Tidak ada apapun.

Koin itu jatuh ke bawah dengan selamat.

"Baiklah, ayo _danna.." _kata Sasuke sambil memegangi Yukimura yang sudah sempoyongan. Lututnya mati rasa.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Di Kai-**

"Oshuu.." gumam gadis itu pelan. Dia berjalan di samping Shingen, sambil terus berusaha menyamakan langkahnya."Benar. Kau harus mengawalku untuk pergi ke tempat _dokuganryuu.._" jawab Shingen sambil terus melangkah.

Koridor itu terasa begitu panjang bagi mereka berdua. Meskipun Shingen sudah berusaha memanjangkan langkah-langkahnya. Sampai Fuyuki kerepotan agar bisa menyusulnya. Tapi

"Kenapa tidak Yukimura-_danna _saja? Bukannya soal mengawal-"

"Fuyuki,"

**DEG!**

"Kalau aku mengirim Yukimura bersamaku ke Oshuu, bisa-bisa terjadi hal merepotkan. Makanya aku ingin kau yang datang bersamaku, aku juga ingin melihat kemampuanmu. Jangan sampai membuat _dokuganryuu _kecewa," kata Shingen.

Fuyuki berusaha mencerna kata-kata Shingen. Sepertinya ada maksud tersembunyi yang tersirat di ucapan pria itu. Dia mencari helaian rambut emasnya dengan jari. Lalu kembali menyisirinya sambil berpikir.

Shingen menghentikan langkahnya. Refleks Fuyuki juga berhenti.

Keadaan hening, juga tegang. Terdengar suara guntur dengan kilatan cahaya yang mengagetkan mata. Koridornya menggelap.

Dengan suasana seperti itu, Shingen menoleh kepada Fuyuki dengan gerakan pelan. Siluet tercipta, membuat sebagian wajah paruh baya itu gelap tak terlihat. Dia menatap wanita itu tajam.

Juga heran.

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng?"

Fuyuki tersadar, dia menyentuh topeng besi yang saat ini menutupi wajahnya itu. Topeng iblis dengan dua tanduk di kening, berwarna perak mengkilap. 3 garis hitam masing-masing di pipinya seolah membentuk loreng. Dengan mulut yang terisi taring dan 2 taring di masing-masing pinggir mulut. Sama-sama memotong dengan arah berlawanan.

Shingen mengamati topeng itu, ada sebuah retakan kecil yang ada di pinggir bagian atas. Dia pernah melihat topeng itu..

..

..

"_Apa ini?" gumam Shingen. Dia mengamati kotak kayu berukuran kecil di hadapannya. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah topeng perak._

_Sebuah topeng iblis._

"_Ini adalah benda yang ada bersama nona itu saat dia ditemukan.." kata Sasuke. _

"_Kenapa kau membawanya kemari Sasuke?" tanya Shingen._

"_Barangkali kita bisa mengetahui dia berasal dari mana dengan melihat topeng yang dipakainya. Beberapa kalangan memiliki topeng khusus untuk menandai golongannya," balas Sasuke. Dia ikut mengamati topeng yang ada di dalam kotak itu._

"_Tapi aku belum pernah melihat topeng ini sebelumnya.." lanjut pria itu._

"_Aku juga," gumam Shingen tidak sadar._

"_Wah, Oyakata-sama juga?" tanya Sasuke. Shingen mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada ini?" lanjut shinobi itu akhirnya._

"_Simpan saja benda itu. Barangkali berguna.."_

_.._

_.._

"Kau bisa menemukan topengmu kembali. Bahkan saat aku menyuruh Sasuke menyimpannya di gudang rahasia?" tanya Shingen.

"Sasuke-san memberikanku ini beberapa hari setelah aku bangun. Dia bilang lebih baik kalau aku menyimpannya," kata Fuyuki tenang.

Dia menatap Shingen, sangat tajam. Sekalipun ditutupi oleh sebuah topeng sekalipun. Tapi yang bersangkutan bisa merasakan kalau dirinya ditatap sangat tajam.

"_Oyakata-sama.." _panggilnya.

"Karena aku akan mengawal anda. Saya meminta satu hal," lanjut gadis itu. Dia kembali menyentuh topeng di bagian pelipisnya dengan jari.

"Tolong jangan bertanya tentang apapun yang kulakukan. Apapun itu.."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

-**-Back To Sasuke Yukimura-**

"Sepertinya cuacanya tidak mendukung _danna.." _kata Sasuke. Mereka tengah berjalan kaki di tengah hujan dan juga dedaunan yang jatuh. Tanahnya becek, membuat Sasuke meringis merasakan ada lumpur yang terciprat ke arahnya.

"Anu.. bukannya keadaan seperti ini justru berbahaya jika bergerak sembarangan?" tanya Yukimura. Masih memijat samar lututnya yang mati rasa akibat bergelantungan tadi. Dia melihat kesana kemari. Mengecek kalau ada ranjau Kasuga yang barangkali tersingkap oleh hujan.

"Tidak.. justru bagus kalau begini.." jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Loh.. kenapa?"

"Ranjau Kasuga akan mati dengan sendirinya oleh air hujan,"

**Hening..**

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA TIDAK DARITADI SAJA KAU MEMATIKANNYA!" kata Yukimura dengan _background _berapi-api.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat _danna_-nya itu.

"Kakiku sakit karena bergelantungan terus di atas tali! Apa kau pikir itu sesuatu yang mudah untukku!" lanjutnya. Dia sangat kesal.

"He-hei! Tenang! Tenang _danna_! Ini.. ini bagian dari.. ujian! Iya.. ujian! Ujian dari _Oyakata-sama!" _kata Sasuke. Dia memasang senyum lima jari.

"Eh.. ujian.." gumam Yukimura. Dia mengelus dagunya, "Oh iya. Benar juga!" ujar pria itu akhirnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu.. bagaimana dengan kain merah.. Fuyuki _ojou-sama?" _tanya Sasuke.

"Oh.. kain merah Mitsukaze-dono?" tanya Yukimura. Dia menarik sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya. Sebuah kain merah pekat, bak dicelup darah.

"Dia baik-baik saja.." kata pria itu. "Oh.. Syukurlah.." kata Sasuke.

_Hampir saja.. _pikir _shinobi _itu.

"Oh ya.. _danna.."_

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kita tidak terkena air hujan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Loh, kita kan berjalan di bawah pohon. Makanya hujannya tidak sampai kesini.." jawab Yukimura polos.

"Tapi.. _danna.._"

"Hm?"

"Sudah tidak ada pohon lagi disini.."

**DEG!**

"Oh ya! Benar juga! Kita terus berjalan selama bicara sampai tidak sadar kalau tidak berjalan di bawah pohon lagi!" kata Yukimura. Dia menebarkan pandangan kesana kemari secara brutal. Memastikan ucapannya benar.

Sasuke yang melihat _danna_-nya hanya bisa berpikir.

Dia mengarahkan tangannya agak jauh ke depan. Sebuah air hujan turun dan membasahi telapak tangannya. Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aneh.." gumamnya pelan. Dia ganti menatap Yukimura yang masih panik dan berusaha berteduh di bawah pohon.

_Kenapa kami tidak basah.. _pikirnya.

**CTIK!**

**BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!**

Kedua orang itu terdiam. Sasuke langsung menengok ke belakang. Beberapa kubangan tanah ada di tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

"Sa-sasuke.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yukimura. Dia berlari menuju _shinobi -_nya itu.

"Ranjaunya.. meledak..." gumam Sasuke. Tidak percaya, matanya membelalak.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?" tanya Yukimura.

_Ranjau yang dipasang Kasuga akan mati otomatis jika terkena air. Tapi ranjau itu meledak.. _pikir Sasuke.

Dia pun melihat kembali telapak tangannya yang basah akan air.

_Kemungkinannya hujan ini bukan 'hujan' yang sebenarnya.. _lanjut pria itu.

_Atau.. Bukan Kasuga yang membuat dan memasang ranjau ini.._

"**Ceroboh dan lengah seperti biasanya ya.."**

**DEG!**

**PIK!**

Sasuke dan Yukimura langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Siluet seorang yang ramping. Berpakaian hitam, sebuah tato kupu-kupu di paha.

Dia berdiri, dengan ujung kimono yang tertiup oleh angin.

"Seorang pembuat dan perakit bom sejati.. sekaligus istri Raja Iblis.." gumam Yukimura.

"Nouhime!" ujar mereka berdua.

Wanita itu menyipitkan matanya, dia mengangkat pistolnya bersama-sama.

"Hati-hati terbakar.. _boy.."_

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Omake :**

"_Guuurrrrrruuuuuuuuuu! Gurrruuuuuuuuuuu!" _

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut emas panjang lari terbirit-birit di padang rumput. Nyaris saja dia menubruk tubuh pria besar yang tinggal selangkah lagi kalau tidak di rem. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya membiru, matanya hampir menangis._

"_Fu-Fuyuki? Kenapa?" tanya pria itu. Dia langsung berjongkok dan mengamati wajah murid kesayangannya. Pria yang ketampanannya tak luput dimakan garis-garis ketuaan itu hanya bisa mengernyit._

"_Kau mengalami halusinasi lagi saat latihan pemberkatan?" tanyanya. Rambut putihnya diikat kuda. _

"_Se-sebenarnya.." gadis kecil itu berusaha menahan tangis. "Aku.. tidak apa-apa.." lanjut gadis itu. Tidak jadi mengatakan._

_Pria itu menghela nafas, sorot matanya menajam. "Jangan pernah berbohong kecuali dalam keadaan darurat Fuyuki. Kau takkan bisa menggunakan 'Light Armor' jika hatimu diliputi kebohongan seperti itu," katanya tegas._

"_Guru.. maaf.."_

"_Maaf untuk?"_

"_Aku selama ini berbohong.."_

"_Hah?" gumamnya pelan. Muridnya ini bikin masalah apa lagi? Sungguh. sekalipun kelihatannya kalem dan bisa diatur. Mengurus Fuyuki tidak segampang yang dikira semua orang. Kadang-kadang gadis ini mengalami halusinasi dadakan yang bisa membuatnya pingsan seketika._

"_Aku.. aku tak pernah latihan pemberkatan.." lanjutnya pelan._

_**BLAAAAAARRR!**_

_Petir seolah menyambar ubun-ubun pria berumur 112 tahun itu. Dia bisa merasakan kalau emosinya naik dari ujung sampai bagian atas. Saat mencapai tenggorokan. Pria itu nyaris membuka mulut untuk menceramahi gadis ini. Tapi ditahan, 'Light Armor' takkan suka pada orang yang gampang marah._

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya dibuat sejelas mungkin, tersirat kalau sebenarnya dia memendam amarah yang mengerikan. Fuyuki tahu akan hal itu, dan membuat gadis kecil tersebut bagai dijatuhkan ke Tartarus._

"_Aku membebaskanmu berlatih sesukamu karena kau gadis yang jenius. Tak ada yang lebih mengerti dirimu daripada kau sendiri. Aku percaya kau akan lebih baik dengan metode itu. Tapi, apa yang guru dapatkan?" tanya pria tersebut._

_Dia menghela nafas panjang berulang-ulang. Sungguh, dia tak menyangka gadis ini akan membuatnya begitu kecewa. Padahal, dia adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi para 'Sage'. _

"_Katakan, apa masalahmu sampai tidak bisa berlatih pemberkatan seperti itu?" tanya pria itu pada akhirnya. _

"_Aku.. Aku.."_

_Pria itu menunggu dengan sabar._

"_Aku takut hantu.."_

_**Hening.**_

"_Bisa-bisa harga diri guru sebagai 'Sage Legendaris' tercemar karena aku. Aku murid yang payah.."_

"_Fuyuki,"_

"_Seorang 'Sage' harus memiliki mental yang kuat untuk memberkati roh jahat kelas atas. Aku menggunakan semua waktuku untuk mengatasi hal ini. Tapi tidak bisa!"_

"_Fuyuki!"_

"_Guru, aku akan berhenti menjadi murid anda. Aku tidak pantas menjadi 'Sage', ataupun pengguna 'Light Armor'.."_

"_Tutup saja matamu saat kau berjalan atau memberkati roh-roh jahat. Beres kan?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Fuyuki hanya bisa terkekeh mengingat hal itu. Dia tangga itu lagi.

"Seandainya tangga ini tidak ada di depan kamar penuh jiwa tersesat itu.."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Edisi revisi. Maaf, saya plin-plan soal kostum dan desain kakak cantik. Jadinya kujadikan dia yukki onna saja.

YANG UDAH REVIEW TIDAK PERLU REVIEW LAGI '-')/ (woles aja napa)

Author lagi sensi karena PMS nungguin rapot nih.. #geregetan_sambil_gigit_bantal.

Semoga rapot Shakazaki bisa bagus. Amin..

_See you next chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Halo _reader _sekalian. Kembali lagi dengan saya Shakazaki Rikou yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat dalam mengurus cerita.

Benar-benar darurat. Sampai sebenarnya dimasukkan UGD tapi saya tahan (oke, mulai keluar jalur).

Baiklah.. saya baca dulu _chapter _lalu ya.. (buka _chapter _yang lalu).

Oh ya! Sampai Nouhime nongol iya-iya!

Ehem, baiklah. Semoga _chapter _ini bisa memuaskan _reader _sekalian.

Saya takut hasilnya mengecewakan.

Silahkan menikmati cerita

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Sengoku Basara. Nothing but my Original Character, plot, idea, and also this account.**_

_**Warning! : Countain many OC, Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**RynKireiFRS a.k.a AdiknyaFuuma :**

**Baiklah.. saya ucapkan terimakasih (lagi) untuk anda. Saya ucapkan 50 kali pun enggak masalah (digampar). **_**Thanks for fav and favourite my stories! Hope you still like it!**_

_**p. s : maaf kalo anda kecewa.**_

**kuroIChio :**

**halo mbak! Alhamdulillah rapot saya baik! (^w^)**

**p. s : maaf kalo anda kecewa ama chapter ini.**

**Io-aruka :**

**Mizuage muncul disini! tapi sayang belum ketemu... ama kakak cantik.. (kakak cantik masih nun jauh disana.) Iya.. dia Hayama Ichinose kakak.. si Pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa.. (di Brutal Serpent ama Hayama). **

**p.s : maaf kalo **_**action-**_**nya jelek dan anda kecewa.**

**Hananami Hanajima a.k.a Sanada Sena :**

**Makasih buat **_**review **_**andaaa! Huwaaa! Saki ngeplai!**

**Emang Fuyuki sekeren itu kah? **

**(Fuyuki : Pengarang.. masa lupa sih ama konsepnya? Bukannya saya ini **_**cool masculine woman.. **_***asah golok*).**

**Oke, Fuyuki. Turunkan goloknya.**

**P. s: maaf kalo kamu kecewa ama yang satu ini.. Hana-chan..**

**MAKASIH MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : **_**Rain Song (Part 2 : End).**_

"No-Nouhime.. bagaimana bisa..."

Yukimura dan Sasuke terperangah. Terpapar jelas memori mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Terputar kembali secara jelas dan nyata.

Mereka ingat betul setelah menghancurkan kastil Azuchi. Tidak ada satupun yang bertahan hidup disana. Semuanya terbunuh, dikubur bersama puing-puing bukti bisu runtuhnya rezim Oda. Kalaupun ada yang bertahan hidup, tidak akan bisa muncul kembali untuk membangun klan paling mematikan di Jepang tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa..

Penampilan Nouhime sendiri sedikit berubah. Kimono hitamnya masih melekat, membungkus tubuhnya yang molek. Rambutnya tidak lagi dikonde. Melainkan hanya dikuncir tinggi dengan jepit bunga.

Kulitnya sangat pucat, matanya kosong. Dua pistol menggantung di tangannya.

"Harusnya anda sudah mati," lanjut Yukimura lagi. Entah dia sadar mengucapkannya atau tidak.

Nouhime hanya memalingkan wajahnya

"Memang benar.. harusnya aku sudah mati.." lanjut wanita itu.

Gemuruh mengisi hening yang terasa. Hujan nampak makin deras. Diantara panggung drama yang berdiri di sini.

Air pun membasahi tubuh istri Oda tersebut. Namun Nouhime tidak peduli. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya. Matanya tak lagi berkilat ganas dan haus darah. Melainkan begitu suram, sedih, dan menampakkan kehampaan yang luar biasa.

Dia mencengkram salah satu pistol yang ada di tangannya.

"Harusnya aku mati saja bersama Kazusanosuke-sama. Di kastil itu.. dengan begitu aku bisa menemaninya. Bersama di neraka.."

Sasuke dan Yukimura yang mendengarnya terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau cinta bisa membuat seseorang sedemikian gila. Nouhime contohnya.

"Tapi.. karena aku sudah hidup kembali disini. Aku harus membalaskan dendam Kazusanosuke-sama!" pekik Nouhime sambil menatap nyalang kedua pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kalian telah merebut suamiku! Milikku yang paling berharga! Kau Yukimura Sanada! Kau harus mati disini! Bersama _dokuganryuu!" _lanjutnya. Dia mulai menodongkan pistolnya. Wanita itu seperti kesetanan.

Dalam seperdetik, terciptalah hujan peluru yang memberondong Sasuke dan Yukimura tanpa ampun.

"_Danna!" _

Sasuke langsung menjauhkan mereka berdua ke atas pohon. Yukimura masih terlalu kaget. Selama dia bertarung. Tidak pernah dijumpainya serangan secepat dan sebesar itu.

Apa yang terjadi pada Nouhime?

Bagaimana bisa dia jadi seperti ini?

"_Danna! _Kita tidak diuntung untuk situasi seperti ini! sebaik-"

**DORRR!**

Sasuke terdiam. Mata Yukimura kaget dan membesar. Sebuah peluru menembus lengan kiri _shinobi _tersebut dengan begitu cepat. Sampai orang yang terkena langsung terjatuh dibuatnya.

"Sasuke!" pekik Yukimura.

Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah meski masih bisa berdiri. Yukimura langsung memasang pose siaga. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini. Meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

_Gawat.. hujannya mengganggu penglihatan.. _gerutu Yukimura dalam hati. Tidak terkena hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup. Hujan yang tercipta makin deras, meski Yukimura tidak basah terkena amarah langit. Tapi pandangannya kacau karena rintik air yang menerjang terlalu ganas.

_Kemana dia pergi... _gumam Yukimura lagi setelah tahu Nouhime tidak ada di tempat terakhir kali dia terlihat.

**DEG!**

_Perasaan apa ini.._

_Sesuatu yang gelap... besar.. _pikir pria itu.

_Ada di belakangku! _Lanjutnya sambil menengok ke belakang, dan benar saja. Dia mendapati siluet istri Raja Iblis itu mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat ke dadanya. Yukimura langsung menghindar. Meski dia harus terjatuh dari dahan pohon juga.

Kakinya menghantam tanah yang becek oleh air hujan. Dengan Sasuke yang tidak terlalu jauh. Berusaha berdiri meski sempoyongan.

"Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja!" tanya Yukimura berlari menuju _shinobi_-nya itu. Sedetik terasa seperti seabad. Itulah yang dirasakan Yukimura. Semua kejadian yang berjalan terasa begitu pelan dan lambat. Meski dia tahu.

Waktu masih berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Sasuke hanya bisa memasang senyum pahit. Pria itu memegangi lengan kirinya yang terkena tembakan.

"_Danna.. _daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku. Sebaiknya kau waspada saja pada pengantin Oda itu.." kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak yakin.. tapi.. naluriku mengatakan.."

Perkataan _shinobi _itu menggantung. Dia memincingkan mata, berusaha memperhatikan dahan pohon lapuk diantara ganasnya hujan, yang memiliki sebuah bekas lubang. Juga asap.

"Kalau pelurunya bisa memantul.." lanjutnya sambil menatap kembali Yukimura.

"Me-memantul.." gumam Yukimura. Dia terperangah. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sungguh, ini sangat diluar akal sehat. Bahkan Magoichi Saika yang konon merupakan pemimpin tentara bayaran terhebat di Jepang tidak bisa membuat pelurunya seperti itu.

"Sihir macam apa ini?" desis pria itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Memang diluar logika, tapi pria itu berani bersumpah dia merasakannya sendiri.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi begitu mendapat serangan. Entah kenapa semua indra Sasuke seperti terbangun untuk pertama kalinya. Benar-benar terbangun.

Pria itu menjadi sangat sensitif. Seperti bisa merasakan semua pergerakan alam.

Dia merasakan (bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun) peluru yang ditembakkan Nouhime mengarah pada mereka. Lalu Sasuke merasakannya, dan langsung mendorong Yukimura bersama dirinya ke atas dahan pohon terdekat.

Begitu kedua orang itu berhasil pindah dalam sepersekian detik. Peluru itu mengenai salah satu dahan pohon lapuk yang ada di belakang mereka dan memantul menuju mereka kembali. Kemudian mengenai Sasuke yang merupakan objek paling dekat.

"I-Ini.. tidak mungkin.."

"Sayang sekali _boy.. _tapi itu semua memang mungkin.." kata seseorang mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

Yukimura dan Sasuke langsung menaikkan pandangan mereka. Mendapati Nouhime yang duduk di atas dahan pohon yang mereka naiki tadi untuk berlindung. Dengan kaki menyilang dan kimono yang berkibar.

Matanya menatap rendah kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan saat suamiku masih hidup.. aku sudah mati.." kata Nouhime.

Sasuke dan Yukimura terkejut. Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di salah satu kaki istri Raja Iblis tersebut.

Ada tato ular yang melilit betis wanita itu, kecil dan bersinar kehijauan. Lalu auranya menguar ke sekeliling mereka.

Tulang punggung kedua pria itu langsung membeku. Mereka tersentak.

Nouhime mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang luar biasa. Dendam yang terpendam kini benar-benar bangkit dari kuburnya. Saat Yukimura berusaha melihat lagi ke arah wanita itu.

Yang dia dapati bukan apapun..

Melainkan iblis wanita yang haus darah dan siap menerkam mangsa.

"Apa itu.." gumam Yukimura.

"_**Aku telah membuat penawaran setan atas dasar kebencianku.. dendamku.. dan seluruh perasaan yang telah mengiris jantungku. Membunuhku beberapa waktu yang lalu..**_

_**Ini adalah sebuah perjanjian terlarang yang hanya bisa dijamin dengan nyawa...**_

_**Tak ada satupun yang bisa selamat.."**_

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa terpaku. Indranya yang berkali lipat lebih tajam merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kebencian Nouhime seakan menusuk langsung ke seluruh pori-pori kulitnya. Menyesap secara paksa dan mematikan seluruh selnya bagai racun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rentetan bunyi peluru yang ditembakkan mulai memenuhi indra pendengaran. Nouhime tidak kenal ampun. Dia langsung menghujani kedua orang itu dengan peluru yang bisa memantul.

Sasuke dengan sigap mendorong tuannya dan berpindah-pindah ke tempat lain meski dengan satu tangan. Kalau saja refleks Sasuke tidak sehebat itu. Tentu saja bukan hanya satu peluru yang akan menembus badan mereka. Mungkin saja ratusan. Bahkan sekalipun itu peluru nyasar.

"Dia mengerikan.." gumam Sasuke. Saat mereka berhasil mendapatkan tempat teraman di atas pohon yang lain.

Hujan semakin ganas mengguyur. Membuyarkan pikiran mereka berdua.

"Jangan lengah hanya karena kau bisa menghindari peluruku!"

Sasuke dan Yukimura tersentak. Mereka baru sadar kalau ternyata Nouhime sudah ada tepat di depan.

Sebuah tendangan mengarah ke Yukimura. Mengenainya telak sampai terjatuh kembali ke tanah. Sementara dia memukul Sasuke dengan pistol yang ada di tangannya yang lain. Tepat pada bekas luka tembak yang dideritanya.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Nouhime hanya menyenggol sedikit kaki pria itu dan dia pun terjatuh ke bawah. Tepat di samping Yukimura.

"Ini mustahil.." gumam Yukimura. Tidak percaya.

Rasa nyeri menjalar dari dadanya yang ditendang telak oleh Nouhime. Rasa sakitnya bahkan sama seperti saat dia dipukul Shingen pertama kali. Membuat Yukimura tidak bisa berdiri sementara, dan dia merasa sakit saat bernafas atau menggerakkan dadanya.

Nouhime hanya tersenyum remeh. "Siapa suruh membiarkan rongga dada terbuka seperti itu, ha? _Boy.." _kata wanita itu.

Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Yukimura. Untuk seorang wanita, itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Wanita yang bahkan bisa menjatuhkan dua pria sekaligus tanpa menggunakan senjata.

Fuyuki pernah mengatakan, kalau (saja gadis itu tidak punya 'akal yang overdosis') dia paling kewalahan jika sudah dikeroyok pria dalam keadaan tanpa senjata.

"Sepertinya ini yang dia sebut sebagai hasil dari 'penawaran setan'.." gumam _shinobi _itu.

"Hei.. pengantin Raja Iblis.. daripada repot-repot mengurusi suami lamamu. Sebaiknya kau mencari pasangan baru.." ujar Sasuke tanpa beban.

Nouhime hanya mendesis, layaknya ular. Memandang tajam orang yang berkoar barusan.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku.. _boy.." _kata Nouhime. Dia pun memutar mata. "Dua tikus sudah masuk ke perangkapku.. sekarang tinggal menunggu yang dua lagi..." gumamnya.

**DEG!**

_Dua tikus.. perangkap? Berarti setelah kami masih ada lagi?- _batin Yukimura.

"Siapa lagi yang kau incar, ha!" tanya pria itu menyadari maksudnya.

Mendengar perkataan Yukimura yang tepat sasaran. Nouhime sempat terkejut dalam diam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kedoknya bisa terbongkar secepat itu. Meski akhirnya tersenyum.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja rivalmu yang berkoalisi denganmu saat membunuh suamiku.." jawab Nouhime.

**DEG!**

_Masamune-dono!- _pekik Yukimura dalam hati. Menyadari kali ini naga bermata satu itu juga diincar.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau melihat kedua orang yang membunuhku kali ini tersiksa dan bertekuk lutut.. kalian akan merasakan kegelapan neraka yang mengurungku selama bermalam-malam lamanya.." kata Nouhime.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu!"

"Diam kau bocah! Kalian yang tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan takkan tahu apa-apa! Terkurunglah kalian bersama dengan kegelapan! _**Black Mist!" **_seru wanita itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada Yukimura dan Sasuke.

Seketika kegelapan menguar langsung dari tubuh Nouhime. Terus mengumpul dan berkumpul. Membentuk kabut yang mengelilingi mereka.

Sasuke makin tersiksa dengan hawa kegelapan. Entah sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan dengan indra yang terbangun ini. Tapi itu membuatnya paru-parunya sesak. Seperti hawa itu langsung menusuk dadanya.

"Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sasuke!" pekik Yukimura.

_Sial.. apa yang harus kulakukan.. _gumam pria itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi aura pekat membentuk penjara yang mengurung Yukimura dan Sasuke. Dia pun merasakan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya.

Bahkan kegelapan si Raja Iblis Nobunaga Oda.. tidak seperti ini..

Kegelapannya memang mematikan. Tapi tidak pernah langsung membunuh.

Lengkingan tawa Nouhime seakan menggema dan terpantul di seluruh ruang penjara tersebut. Mendengung di telinga Yukimura. Membuatnya tersungkur karena tidak kuat menahan gelombang suara yang begitu besar.

"_**Sesak bukan..? Menyakitkan bukan...? Tapi jangan merengek padaku jika kalian merasa tersiksa dengan ini.. boy.." **_suara Nouhime terdengar samar. Namun begitu kuat.

_Ugh... kalau terkurung begini.. aku tak bisa menghentikannya!- _pekik Yukimura dalam hati. Karena bersuara membuatnya semakin sesak.

"_**Aku akan mengirim dokuganryuu ke sini.. dan selesai sudah.. persiapan rencanaku akan matang sempurna.."**_

_Tidak! Jangan Masamune-dono!- _geram pria itu lagi tanpa suara. Dia mencengkram kain bajunya sendiri. Menahan rasa sakit.

"_**Aku yakin kalian cukup kuat.. tapi jangan sampai mati sebelum temanmu datang kesini ya.. Sanada no boy..." **_

_Tidak.. aku tidak boleh mati..- _gumam Yukimura lagi.

Samar-samar dia membayangkan sosok punggung berzirah dengan helm sabit. Berdiri gagah dengan jas biru yang berkibar.

Dia tengah menunggu seseorang di padang rumput yang luas. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Tapi menyimpan semangat yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Menunggu rivalnya.

_Masamune... dono.. _batin Yukimura. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Sosok Masamune seakan menoleh kepadanya. Lalu tersenyum. Senyuman sombong yang selalu diperlihatkan pada siapapun. Tapi yang ini berbeda.

Dia tampak antusias. Dengan sorot mata yang hangat.

_Aku tidak bisa menyeretmu ke masalah seperti ini.. tidak bisa.. _lanjut Yukimura lagi. Seakan bicara dengan imajinasinya di tempat itu juga.

Masamune menutup kembali mulutnya. Masih membentuk lengkungan dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas. Seakan menunggu lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Yukimura.

_Kita hanya akan bertemu untuk bertarung.. karena saat bertarung itulah aku bertemu denganmu.. _

Yukimura yang awalnya tersungkur mulai berdiri lagi. Seakan berusaha menyamai figur Masamune di kepalanya.

_Tunggulah aku Masamune-dono! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini! _kata Yukimura akhirnya. Mengakhiri halusinasi yang terbentuk. Dengan figur Masamune mulai kabur. Diselimuti oleh cahaya.

Kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya.

"REKKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika kobaran api menguar dari ujung tombak Yukimura. Terus membesar, Yukimura langsung melemparkannya ke penjara kegelapan.

Api Yukimura dan kobaran kegelapannya beradu sengit. Begitu terus sampai menciptakan hawa panas yang menyakitkan. Yukimura langsung menutup hidungnya. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"_**Masih mau melawan? Boy... kau ini benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa ya?"**_

"Justru aku tidak sayang nyawaku jika tidak melawanmu!" balas Yukimura dari dalam. Mempertahankan kobaran apinya terus membara.

"_Danna.." _gumam Sasuke. Meski penglihatannya memburuk karena aura di sekeliling benar-benar menyiksanya. Tapi dia bisa melihat punggung Yukimura. Sedang bertahan dan berusaha menyerang balik kabut hitam yang memenjarakan mereka.

Kabut hitam itu mulai membentuk pusaran untuk menyerang balik. Menangkis api Yukimura lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sampai kedua kaki Yukimura terpukul mundur dari pose bertahannya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pria itu benar-benar pantang mundur. Api yang ada di tombaknya makin membesar. Lalu berputar dengan arah yang berlawanan melawan pusaran kegelapan itu.

"_Danna!"_

"Terbakarlah! Terbakarlah bara semangatkuuu!"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**PIK!**

Gadis bersurai emas itu langsung menoleh. Mata biru esnya membesar. Mulutnya bahkan nyaris menganga.

"Sanada-_danna?" _gumamnya tidak percaya.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yukimura masih bertarung dengan sengit. Tanah yang dipijaknya bahkan membentuk jejak dengan jelas karena kedua kakinya makin terpukul mundur. Pria itu makin tersudut. Tenggorokannya sesak karena menghirup kegelapan terlalu banyak. Rasanya seperti pedang yang langsung menusuk paru-parunya. Pandangan Yukimura pun mulai mengabur.

"_**Menyerahlah bocah!"**_

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENYERAH SEKARAANG!" balas Yukimura tajam.

'_Danna... sialan..' _gumam Sasuke. _'Kalau saja indraku tidak terlalu tajam..' _desisnya dalam hati.

Di tengah sengitnya pertarungan. Tiba-tiba Yukimura tertegun. Dia menyadari kalau kain merah pekat yang ada di dalam tasnya langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan sendirinya. Tepat di tengah lingkaran kegelapan itu. Seakan menjadi titik pusat.

Meski tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk kaget. Tapi mata pria dengan rambut dikuncir itu terbelalak.

Simbol _crystal _langsung terbentuk dengan sendirinya dari kain itu. Mengarah ke enam sisi. Persis seperti kepingan salju.

Yukimura merasakan kalau tanah yang diinjaknya menjadi dingin. Juga aura sejuk yang membuatnya nyaman. Sangat menenangkan.

Dia seperti melupakan semua hal yang terjadi. Segala keadaan yang membuatnya tersudut sampai lupa caranya bernafas. Bahkan sesaknya kegelapan pun tidak lagi dirasakan. Pedang-pedang yang menusuk paru-parunya hilang seketika. Pandangannya kembali jernih. Seperti baru bangun dari tidur yang panjang.

Sasuke yang menatap hal itu hanya bisa terpukau. Dia merasa sangat tenang. Bahkan antara halusinasi atau bukan. Pria itu seperti merasakan ada salju tipis yang turun.

_Crystal _itu berujung pada pilar-pilar es yang terbentuk. Menjulang ke udara. Memotong penjara kegelapan dan menghapusnya. Menggantinya dengan cahaya yang cantik.

Api Yukimura pun padam dengan damai. Seakan diolah dengan lembut. Udara dingin bercampur dengan badai api pria itu. Menghasilkan udara hangat yang makin membuat kestabilan emosi mereka kembali.

Hujan berhenti turun.

Keadaan kembali normal.

Benar-benar normal..

"Apa ini! Apa yang terjadi!" gumam Nouhime, yang figurnya terlihat kembali karena penjara kegelapannya sudah lenyap.

'_**Teknik ini... Mitsukaze...' **_

Geraman seorang pria terdengar samar-samar. Yang pasti itu bukan dari Nouhime.

"Mitsukaze-dono..." ulang Yukimura.

Sebuah salju turun perlahan. Jatuh di telapak tangan Yukimura yang menengadah keluar. Melepaskan genggaman pada tombaknya.

Angin salju memang dingin. Tapi menyegarkan karena menghapus semua kesengsaraan yang dilaluinya sampai bersih.

Benar-benar bersih. Seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Sepertinya kita ditolong lagi oleh _ojou-sama.. danna.." _kata Sasuke yang berhasil berdiri. Luka yang ada di lengannya sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang ada di sekelilingnya. Seolah ingin benar-benar membersihkan sisa-sisa kegelapan dari area pernafasannya.

"Ya.." balas Yukimura. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Memandangi salju yang turun.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku melalui musim dingin selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak pernah menikmatinya.. tapi.. ini pertama kalinya aku merasa.."

Perkataan Yukimura menggantung, dia tersenyum.

"Musim dingin itu cantik.."

Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Sama seperti yang menciptakan musim dinginnya.." sambung _shinobi _itu jahil.

"Ya, kau be-EEEEHH!" gumam Yukimura baru sadar.

"Eh? 'Eh' untuk apa? _ojou-sama _kan memang cantik.. apa yang salah?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukimura hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya. "Lupakan saja.." kata pria itu.

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Dia lalu memukul pelan punggung _danna_-nya. "Bercanda.." balasnya.

"**INI BELUM SELESAI!" **

Sasuke dan Yukimura terkejut. Mereka terlena dengan kenyamanan yang tadi sampai lupa.

Kalau ular yang mendesis belum mereka tangani.

Nouhime tersungkur di tanah. Tangannya mencakar-cakar tanah becek yang ada di hadapannya. Bak wanita kesetanan. Dia berkata bersama suara seorang pria yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"**Aku tidak akan kalah darimu.. tidak akan.." **ucap si suara pria yang keluar dari mulut Nouhime.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Kazusanosuke-sama! Pastii!" kata Nouhime dengan suaranya sendiri.

Mata wanita itu mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan. Bersama dengan lambang ular di kaki dan senapannya.

Kegelapan kembali terwujud. Membentuk dua ular, melata di belakang Nouhime. Dengan bayang hitam dan mata hijau bersinar. Corak emas mengalir di tubuh mereka.

"**LUNATIC CHAOOSSS!"**

Seketika dua ular itu datang menerjang Sasuke dan Yukimura. Kedua orang itu tak sempat bertindak. Bahkan kali ini tubuh sepasang ular itu terpecah menjadi ular yang jauh lebih kecil. Tapi siap menggigit mereka bagai ikan piranha.

Sasuke dan Yukimura langsung mengangkat senjata mereka. Meski tahu refleks mereka terlambat.

'_**Mangetsu Fubuki!*'**_

Saat kedua orang pribumi Takeda itu berkedip. Mereka melihat ada badai salju yang memenuhi indra penglihatan mereka.

Tidak, itu bukan badai.

Itu topan salju, pusaran angin yang besar, berputar dengan gaya perusak yang sangat hebat. Dengan mereka di dalam pusaran itu. Aman dan terlindungi.

Yukimura dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjap saat tahu topan salju itu langsung menghapus bayang ular yang ada di depan mereka.

Begitu terus, sampai mengenai Nouhime yang tidak sempat menghindar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Sudah selesai?"

Yukimura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Melihat topan salju itu benar-benar menyapu bersih.

Semuanya.

Sampai tidak tersisa sedikit pun kecuali hutan dan jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh bongkahan es kecil.

Sasuke berjongkok dan menyentuh beberapa dari bongkahan yang tergeletak disana. Agak jauh dari Yukimura. "Bentuknya lebih besar dan tajam.. sampai bisa melukai tangan layaknya jarum.." gumam _shinobi _itu.

Dia menengok kembali ke Yukimura. "Bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika ribuan jarum mematikan seperti ini membunuh seseorang secara mengenaskan. Lagipula itu badai salju yang dahsyat.." katanya.

"Membunuh.. seseorang.." gumam Yukimura.

Pria itu tersentak. Dia langsung menyapukan pandangannya ke semua arah. Mencari bayang Nouhime.

Yukimura berlari agak ke depan, dan benar. Dia tidak mendapati apapun.

Melainkan kain hitam bekas kimono istri Raja Iblis tersebut yang rusak berat. Terkoyak.

Yukimura menatap ngeri kain itu. Dia pun memungutnya secara hati-hati. Lalu membersihkannya dari sisa jarum es yang mengotorinya.

"Nouhime.. dono..." gumam Yukimura.

Dia menggenggam erat kain itu.

"Memang kecil kemungkinan dia selamat.." kata Sasuke. Berjalan mendekati Yukimura. "Tapi setidaknya, kita dapat bukti kalau dia masih hidup.. dengan kabur.." lanjutnya.

Yukimura hanya mengangguk kecil. Meski matanya memandang muram kain hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Fuyuki... kaukah itu.."

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangan kedua orang tersebut. Mereka mendengar suara kaki yang datang. Tidak terlalu banyak. Kira-kira 2 sampai tiga orang.

"Su-suara itu.." gumam Sasuke.

Yukimura memandang Sasuke. Begitu juga _shinobi_-nya. Mereka saling pandang. Seolah bertanya.

_Kita tidak salah dengar kan?_

"Pelan-pelan Kasuga.. jangan sampai menginjak bongkahan es itu. Kakimu bisa terluka.."

"_Ha-hai! Kenshin-sama.."_

'_BAHKAN KASUGA DAN KENSHIN JUGA!'_

Sasuke dan Yukimura melotot horror. Jangan mengatakan kalau...

Mereka pun secara bersamaan menoleh ke asal suara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Kediaman Uesugi Kenshin-**

"Toudo-dono ikut faksi Uesugi Kenshin!" tanya Yukimura tidak percaya.

Sementara orang yang disangkut hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya secara tegas. Kesal.

"_Naze**?" _tanya Mizuage. Nadanya berbahaya.

Sampai Sasuke dan Yukimura _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

Dia tidak lagi memakai _armor _-nya. Yang meski tidak percaya juga, dibalik bungkusan besi ungu mengkilap itu yang repotnya ampun-ampunan. Mizuage memiliki figur tegap yang ideal. Tidak terlalu gagah, tapi juga tidak terkesan kurus. Dia memakai hakama hitam dengan _yukata_ biru tua di dalamnya. Baik hakama dan _yukata _itu diikat oleh obi putih biasa. Dengan kain selempang yang tampak juga di pundak kanannya.

"Ya.. dia prajurit baru yang bisa diandalkan.." kata Kenshin. Sambil mengipas-ngipas kepalanya dengan kipas tradisional model _uchiha. _Pria itu sedang mengenakan pakaian santainya. Dengan yukata biru motif gelombang dengan kerudung putih yang masih setia melingkari kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dengan orang ini?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Aku menemukannya di ujung hutan sana.. saat itu pasukanku sedang kehabisan bekal. Tidak ada satu pun yang makanan yang tersisa. Mencari sungai pun rasanya melelahkan. Sampai pria ini membuat sungai buatan yang membelah hutan menjadi dua.." kata Kenshin sambil tersenyum. Melirik Mizuage yang tidak berekspresi.

"Bukan itu saja. Dia juga bisa membuat pemandian air panas dengan mudah dan membuat udara lembab yang sejuk. Jujur saja itu sangat membantuku.." lanjutnya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa anda mempercayai seseorang hanya dalam sekali lihat saja!" potong Yukimura.

Sasuke sendiri menatap tidak percaya dengan wajah _epic. _Dia melirik sedikit Kasuga. Sementara wanita itu membuang muka.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Nah.. intinya.. kalian dikirim Shingen sebagai duta, ya 'kan?" tanya Kenshin.

"Ah! Benar!" jawab Yukimura cepat.

Kenshin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan dari Kai menuju Echigo berdua dengan _shinobi_-mu. Aku akan bermurah hati dan menganggap kalian sebagai tamu kehormatanku. Nikmati saja malam ini dengan istirahat.. oh ya.. kalian juga bisa menikmati _onsen _buatan Mizuage-san untuk relaksasi.."

"Kenshin-sama!" pekik Mizuage tahu namanya disebut.

"Oh ya, Kenshin-dono.. bagaimana anda bisa menemukan kami?" tanya Yukimura tiba-tiba.

Kenshin menoleh pada harimau muda itu.

"Soal itu.. kurasa Mizuage-san bisa jelaskan.." kata Kenshin. Melirik si rambut biru kuncir samping itu lagi.

Yang disinggung hanya menatap ogah-ogahan. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Asal kalian tahu saja.. aku menemukan kalian berdua itu suatu kebetulan.. kebetulan yang merepotkan.." kata Mizuage sambil menoleh kembali pada dua orang Takeda itu. Dia melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kebe.. tulan?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ya.." kata Mizuage.

"Kalau saja bukan energi Fuyuki yang kurasakan, juga bukan perintah Kenshin-sama. Kalian pasti sudah kuhiraukan meskipun sekarat dan hampir mati.." sambung pria itu.

"He.. energi Mitsukaze-dono?" tanya Yukimura.

"Jangan bilang seolah kau tidak tahu.. _Mangetsu Fubuki.. _itu adalah badai salju yang memiliki daya rusak terkuat di _10 Armored Knight," _ujar Mizuage.

Dia menghela nafas. "Dan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki elemen es pun hanya gadis itu seorang.." lanjutnya.

Dua orang pribumi Takeda itu ber-oh ria.

"Aku membuat hujan buatan di sekeliling Echigo untuk jaga-jaga. Sekaligus memantau keadaan atas perintah Kenshin-sama. Aku bisa mengetahui apapun di daerah apapun selama hujan itu ada. Termasuk kedatangan kalian. Aku bisa saja menyerang kalian, kalau saja kalian bukan tamu Kenshin-sama," lanjut Mizuage.

**PIK!**

"Tunggu.."

"Hujan.. buatan?"

"KAU YANG MEMBUAT HUJANNYA!" kata Sasuke dan Yukimura bersamaan. Membuat Kasuga tersentak kaget.

"Ya," jawab Mizuage singkat. Meski tahu telinganya nyaris tuli diteriaki dua orang itu.

"Hujan itu bukan sesuatu yang alamiah. Itu persis seperti _Licromesia _yang kutanam pada ninja monyet itu. Semuanya terbentuk dari energiku," sambung pria itu untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu.. itu bukan sesuatu yang alamiah.. berarti benar jika hujan itu bukan hujan sungguhan.." gumam Sasuke.

Yukimura tertegun. Pikirannya mulai berjalan.

"_Sepertinya itu semacam jimat,"_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Jadi benar kalau itu jimat Mitsukaze-dono?"_

"_Ya..", "Ini benda berharga buatku.."_

"AAAAAH!"

Yukimura menepukkan tangannya sendiri. Baru paham. Dia pun langsung merogoh tas-nya. Mencari-cari sekelebat kain merah pekat yang selama ini terus dijaganya.

"Anu.. Toudo-dono.. anda tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Yukimura sambil menarik kain merah pekat Fuyuki keluar. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Mizuage.

Sesaat pria itu melotot. Kaget.

"I-itu.."

Perkataan Mizuage menggantung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresinya kembali normal.

"Katakan.. bagaimana bisa Fuyuki menyerahkannya padamu?" tanya Mizuage dengan nada tajam.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menyerahkan salah satu benda paling berharga dalam hidupnya?" tanya pria itu lebih jelas.

"Be-benda.. paling berharga?" gumam Yukimura. "Ini jimat kan?" tanyanya.

Mizuage menatapnya. "Bukan sekedar jimat.." kata pria itu.

"Itu adalah benda yang menjadi salah satu faktor terbesar keselamatan Fuyuki. Pertarungannya pun ditentukan oleh benda itu, mampu menangkal setiap kekuatan jahat dalam radius 50 meter jika digunakan oleh pemilik aslinya. Entah bagaimana untuk kalian," kata Mizuage.

"Eh..."

Pria bersurai biru itu melirik kain merah pekat dihadapannya. "Bahkan hujan buatanku yang bisa menyerang semua orang pun mampu ditangkal oleh benda itu.. begitu juga _Licromesia.. _dengan kata lain. Fuyuki tidak bisa disentuh oleh sembarang kutukan," lanjutnya.

Yukimura terdiam. _Begitu rupanya.. karena itu kami tidak basah oleh hujannya. Karena pada dasarnya hujan itu adalah kekuatan jahat.. _

'_Aku sendiri juga tidak paham.. bagaimana bisa kain itu memiliki penangkal sekuat ini.. kutukanku.. bahkan Licromesia.. kaki tanganku yang handal. Tidak bisa menyentuh Fuyuki karena benda itu. Sejengkal pun.. bahkan dia pun takut padanya..' _pikir Mizuage.

Dia memincingkan mata, '_sebenarnya dari apa kain itu berasal.. aku pun tidak pernah diberi tahu olehnya..'_

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian berdua ini!" kata Kasuga tiba-tiba. Dia menepukkan tangannya di tengah ruangan. Seolah memecah kembali suasana yang kaku.

Tampak Kenshin berdehem. Membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Nah, baiklah.. aku akan mengurus hal lain. Kalian akan ditunjukkan sebuah kamar oleh pelayan-pelayanku. Beristirahatlah.. jangan sampai kalian sakit. Macan muda.." kata Kenshin sambil berdiri.

Kasuga dan Mizuage pun ikut berdiri. Mengikuti penguasa Echigo itu keluar dari ruangan. Begitu beberapa pelayan datang untuk menjemput tamu kehormatan Uesugi tersebut.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Berarti kain ini kuat sekali..." gumam Yukimura. Pria itu kini sedang rebahan di atas tatami nyaman di kamarnya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar. Dengan tubuh yang telentang.

Di dekat pria itu ada sebuah perapian, membuat malam yang dingin itu terasa hangat. Dia menikmati istirahatnya tanpa Sasuke, karena _shinobi _itu (katanya) sedang ada urusan dengan Kasuga.

"Kira-kira ini dari apa ya.." lanjutnya. Memainkan kain merah itu dengan mengangkatnya ke atas. Mengamatinya perlahan.

Kain itu memiliki warna yang sangat pekat. Seperti dicelup darah di seluruh sisinya. Apa jangan-jangan..

Memang menggunakan darah sebagai pewarna merahnya...

Yukimura menggelengkan kepala. Membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya yang tadi. "Memangnya darah siapa yang akan digunakan Mitsukaze-dono? Dia wanita yang baik.." gumamnya.

Pria itu terdiam lagi.

"_Siapa yang memberikannya Mitsukaze-dono?"_

"_Ayahku,"_

"..."

Yukimura menatap langit-langit lagi. Kondisi yang tenang membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih.

"Barangkali dengan tahu seperti apa ayahnya. Aku mengira sedikit dari apa kain ini.." kata Yukimura.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping. Masih memandangi kain yang sama.

"Coba saja aku bisa tahu.. siapa ayah Mitsukaze-dono.." gumam pria itu.

**DEG!**

Yukimura terkejut. Dia seperti dihipnotis.

Entah sadar atau tidak. Kain itu seperti menyeretnya ke dimensi yang merah pekat. Bersama dengan memori lampau.

Yang terputar, seperti yang diminta Yukimura tadi..

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_[Fuyuki's Memory : Special P.O.V]._

_Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak aku kehilangan rumahku. Aku tidak menjumpai siapapun. Di hutan yang luas ini. _

_Barangkali pria itu benar. Aku akan mati jika sendirian._

_Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, ada harimau buas yang menghadang di depan. _

_Dia kelihatan lapar. Barangkali karena hutan ini terlalu sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang mengenyangkan perutnya. Lagipula dia tidak mungkin makan dahan pohon._

_Sayang sekali._

_Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk lari. Aku sudah lelah untuk lari lagi. Aku lelah dengan hidup ini._

_Lebih baik selesai semuanya._

_Aku tidak perlu merasakan apapun. Dengan begini seluruh beban di pundakku akan terlepas._

_Aku hanya menunggunya. Sambil memejamkan mataku._

_Lagipula ini hari yang bagus._

_Untuk pindah dunia.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Betapa teganya meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil di hutan seperti ini.."_

_Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, dan nyaman._

_Seperti semua bebanku benar-benar terlepas. _

_Semuanya terlihat begitu cerah, dan menenangkan._

_Kubuka mataku dengan hati-hati. Barangkali surganya sudah menanti. _

_Aku melihat seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang diikat tinggi seperti samurai (barangkali dia memang samurai). Berbaju putih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia terlihat tua. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. _

_Masih sangat kekar dan gagah perkasa._

_Senyumannya menenangkan. Apa dia malaikat surga?_

_Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Melihat surga apa yang menanti. Tapi tidak, semuanya seperti sedia kala._

_Hanya saja hutan ini terlihat lebih cerah. Aku melihat lagi ke samping. Harimau tadi duduk dengan tenang di atas batu. Terlihat jinak dan menurut seperti kucing baik. Aku terdiam. Kutatap lagi wajah malaikat itu._

_Senyuman sendunya masih merekah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang besar ke arahku._

"_Mau tinggal bersamaku gadis kecil?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Yang kutahu sekarang dia bukan malaikat. Tapi seorang pria tua yang hidup sendirian di hutan ini. Benar-benar sendirian semenjak ayahku mati. _

_Aku tidak tahu apakah dia pernah tinggal dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi pria itu menyayangiku sama seperti ayahku. Dia merawatku, tertawa bersamaku, mengajariku membaca, memberi buku-buku bagus, mengomeliku saat aku memecahkan salah satu vas antiknya. Atau mungkin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatku iseng bermain dengan kompor, meski pada akhirnya aku bisa menghasilkan masakan sederhana yang enak. _

_Aku memikirkan ini setiap malam. Di samping rumah kami yang ada di tengah hutan. Pria itu menyayangiku, meski aku tak pernah tahu siapa dia. Aku rasa dia harus mendapat lebih dari sekedar pengasuh. Aku ingin dia mendapatkan status yang lebih layak.._

_Bagaimana dengan.. keluarga?_

"_Fuyuki! Cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" _

_Aku tersentak kaget. Pria itu datang. Saat aku menoleh. Dia sudah ada di sampingku. Dengan pandangan tegasnya. _

"_Ini sudah malam. Bisa-bisa kau dimangsa harimau lagi seperti 3 tahun lalu.. Kau mau?" katanya. _

_Tapi aku tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya tersenyum polos. _

_Dengan gerakan yang cepat. Aku langsung memeluk kakinya yang besar. Sangat erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. _

"_He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyanya heran melihatku. Aku memang tidak pernah manja seperti ini. Tapi kan seharusnya dia tahu aku ini masih anak-anak!_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatap wajahnya. Wajah tampan yang tidak dimakan oleh garis-garis ketuaan. _

"_Aku punya ide bagus!" kataku bersemangat. _

_Pria itu menatapku, dia menghela nafas. Biasanya kalau aku mengatakan punya ide bagus. Pasti hasilnya membuat pusing tujuh turunan._

"_Apalagi sekarang? Ini sudah terlalu malam itu bermain.. tidurlah dan besok kau bisa melakukan apapun maumu dengan kompor atau kebun di belakang sana," _

"_Tapi yang ini berbeda!" rajukku. _

"_Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu 'Ayah'!" kataku sambil tersenyum hangat._

_Pria itu terdiam._

_Dia menatapku, sangat dalam. Dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. _

_Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa? tidak boleh ya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedih. Tanpa sadar mataku berkaca-kaca. _

_Aku ingin merasakan lagi. Bagaimana memiliki seorang ayah.._

_Apa itu keinginan yang salah?_

_Dia tertawa, keras sekali. Seperti orang yang betul-betul ketawa. Aku hanya mengerjap bingung. Apa yang lucu?_

"_Tidak.. tentu saja boleh.. anakku.." katanya sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil terdiam. Kuamati wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut seperti sedia kala. _

_Ada sesuatu di ekor matanya._

_Air mata haru.._

* * *

**XXX  
**

* * *

"Jadi itu ayahnya Mitsukaze-dono.." gumam Yukimura. "Atau bisa dikatakan ayah angkat?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ada apa _danna?" _tanya Sasuke. Pria itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ah.. ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Sasuke!" kata Yukimura, dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Mendukung ucapannya tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihatnya cuma bisa tersenyum. Dia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Loh? Kenapa? sudah selesai melihat bintangnya?" tanya Yukimura. "Ya.. lagipula di luar dingin. Sedingin sikap Kasuga padaku.." balas Sasuke. _Shinobi _berambut coklat itu pun duduk di depan perapian. Berhadapan dengan Yukimura.

Pria yang berambut lebih panjang berpikir sejenak. Dia melirik sedikit ke Sasuke, lalu membuang wajahnya lagi.

"Kenapa _danna?" _tanya Sasuke, sadar dirinya diperhatikan tadi.

"Anu.. Sasuke.. apa.. kau tahu siapa orang tuanya Mitsukaze-dono?" tanya Yukimura pada akhirnya.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Hm.. tampak awal kagak ada masalah..

Tampak tengah beres..

Tampak akhir lumayan..

Tampaknya tidak usah kukasih _omake.._

[DIGAMPAR].

Oh ya, buat yang tadi. Ini dia..

_Mangetsu Fubuki* : _Seperti yang dikatakan Mizuage tadi. Jurus ini adalah badai salju dengan daya rusak terbesar di antara semuanya. Kalau dibahasa inggriskan jadi _'Fullmoon Blizzard' _(Topan Salju Purnama)_. _Topan ini memutar ribuan (bahkan jutaan) kepingan es tajam yang bentuknya mirip jarum menjadi badai topan yang akan melebar terus ke seluruh penjuru. Jika Fuyuki menggunakannya langsung. Dia harus melakukan beberapa gerakan gemulai... (namanya juga penari..). Ini adalah serangan yang amat efektif. Karena bisa digunakan untuk menyerang dan melindungi pengguna sekaligus.

Dengan catatan si pengguna harus ada di dalam titik pusat _Mangetsu Fubuki. _

_Naze** : _artinya Kenapa? untuk bahasa jutek.

Oh ya, penasaran dengan _**Lunatic Chaos**_ dan juga _**Black Mist?**_

Itu adalah serangan kegelapan dari orang yang mengendalikan Nouhime.

Belakangan ini saya kan pengen tinggi _reader_-san. Tapi daku ini pemalas. Entah kenapa sambil ngerjain ETHI belakangan ini. Saya sering kepikiran Thanatos ngomelin saya buat sepedahan.

["_Heh serangga! Udah sana sepedahan! Keburu siang kepanasan! Kamu pengen tinggi enggak!"]_

Oke, Thanatos bawelnya kumat.

[_Thanatos : "Saya enggak bawel!"]_

Sama OC Fuyuki yang koar-koarin buat enggak malas-malasan (soalnya dia itu tingginya 173 cm. Maklumlah, model. Fuyuki itu orangnya juga super disiplin loh. Pokoknya figur siswa teladan dah, pas ditanya kenapa koar-koar. Dia Cuma bilang, _"Saya kan tinggi bak tiang listrik, model lagi. Pasti tubuh saya terjamin ideal. Pengarang memang ideal badannya, sama kayak saya. Tapi masa tingginya kagak nambah-nambah?"_)

Oke Fuyuki, itu terlalu nge-jleb.

Baiklah. Kembali lagi, saya rasa cerita ini muter-muter. Tapi biarin.. [DIGAMPAR EDISI 2].

Ditunggu _review _anda..

_See you next chapter!_


	9. GAIDEN : RAIN

Each Tiger Has Its Tale : `Rain Gaiden`

-_Memory of Rain-_

.

Shakazaki-Rikou

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Sengoku Basara. Nothing but my Original Character, plot, idea, and also this account.**_

_**Warning! : Countain many OC, Dont Like Dont Read.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**In my hometown, Vancouver. Snow is always called with Rain.. I don't know why.. but.. I prefer called it 'Us' than that Rain dan Snow.."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Balesan review!**

**Hananami Hanajima :**

**UWAAAAAAH~~~ makasih Hananami-chan. Sebenarnya Mizuage tahu cuman dia ogah ngomong *dilelepin*. Anggap aja ini chapter pengobat rindu :'v. **

**Thanks for review.**

**Yamashita Aruka :**

***Seret kakak***

***maso bareng kucing di pinggiran kali***

***telen buku TIK***

**KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK! INI RIKUESNYA UDAH KELAR KAK! **

**AKU KANGEN KAKAK! AKU PENGEN KAKAK BALIK KESINI LAGI! *DIEM NAK* **

**Jadi dalang dalam penyelamatan SasuYuki adalah..**

**Mizuage tahu kalau SasuYuki **_**stuck **_**bareng Nouhime. Tapi dia lapor ke Kenshin dan sebenarnya kagak peduli amat. **

**Kenshin tahu dan nyuruh Mizuage buat ngantar dan selametin mereka.**

**Bantuan Fuyuki sebenarnya kagak akan datang kalau Yukimura enggak nyimpan kain merahnya Fuyuki. Jadi itu bisa dikatakan keberuntungan.**

**Sasuke masih di hati Kasuga kok.. *kebalik woy*. Makasih buat review**

**kuroIChio :**

**UDAH DILANJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT! (INI CUMA FILLER WOY!)**

**Makasih buat review-nya mbak kuroh dan mau mendengar keluh kesah saya di FB ;;;w;;;)/ makasih buanget dah.**

**Ryn Hanaitsuka Fuuma :**

**Halo Ryn-**_**senpai! **_**Oh.. nggak.. nggak ada kata-kata yang menyinggung kok. Saya selalu menerima semua review dengan senang hati.**

**MAKASIH MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

"Toudo.. kau lihat si kecil berambut pirang itu?"

Mizuage menoleh. Rambut birunya ditiup oleh angin dingin. Hidungnya mencium bau khas tanah basah. Hujan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini hujan.. dia pasti kehujanan jika lawannya Takagami-_sensei. _Kau sendiri juga tahu kan seberapa menakutkannya si 'Guru Iblis' itu?"

"Kasihan.. kenapa dia sudah harus menghadapi guru seperti dia?"

"Katanya Takagami-_sensei _tidak terlalu suka dengannya."

"Bukannya perusahaan yang mengirim bocah itu?"

"Iya. Kemampuannya sih hebat, tapi kenapa dia diurus oleh 'Guru Iblis'?" tanya salah seorang yang lain. Satu ruangan itu bungkam.

"Kalian sendiri juga tahu 'kan? Takagami-_sensei _itu pembunuh.. kalau dia dititipkan padanya.. jangan bilang kalau gadis itu akan jadi.."

"Kalau tidak salah Toudo-_san _kan yang seharusnya dididik oleh Takagami-_sensei.. _lalu digantikan oleh bocah itu tanpa sebab?" tanya seseorang sambil melirik Mizuage. Semua mata pun mengarah pada murid terbaik akademi beladiri tersebut.

"Toudo.. apa kau tahu alasan-"

"Tidak."

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Membuat semua anak yang seolah memojokkannya langsung mematung. Harusnya mereka tahu. Anak-anak sok tahu seperti mereka bukan tandingan seorang Mizuage Toudo. Tatapan tajam menjurus pada siapapun yang mencoba menentangnya.

Mizuage Toudo. Seorang remaja yang bahkan mampu menguasai sebuah teknik hanya dalam satu hari. Mampu bertahan di dalam air dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama seakan-akan dia bisa bernafas di dalamnya. Si rambut biru penyendiri yang disegani banyak orang.

Mizuage melangkah keluar. Menghiraukan hujan yang makin deras. Toh air bukan masalah baginya. Air itu bagian dari namanya. Nama yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

Terus berjalan ke pekarangan tempat berlatih. Dia menyusuri sisi-sisi tak tertembus dan jarang dilewati. Mizuage mungkin tidak tahu alasan kenapa dirinya digantikan. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu dimana bocah itu berada.

Disini. Dibalik gerbang Hutan Hoshi.

Gerbang itu memiliki sebuah sungai yang memotong bagian dalam hutannya. Jika dia berenang di dalamnya. Mizuage bisa tiba di dalam Hutan Terlarang itu tanpa ketahuan.

Hutan Hoshi adalah Hutan Terlarang. Karena hanya arwah tersesat yang hidup disana. Tapi orang setingkat Mizuage tentu saja bisa menghadapinya.

Tapi berbasa-basi. Si kepala biru membuang handuk yang dibawanya. Menyingkap rambutnya ke belakang, dan langsung terjun ke dalam air itu untuk berenang di dalamnya.

Menengok bocah berambut pirang yang selalu diasingkan oleh banyak orang.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**ZRAAASSH!**

"Haaah!"

Bernafas lega. Berenang selama waktu yang sangat lama memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Apalagi ditengah hujan. Orang biasa bisa pingsan jika melakukan hal seperti itu. Mizuage menyandarkan punggungnya ke pinggiran sungai. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Menikmati air hujan.

Tak peduli tubuhnya menggigil. Atau jarinya mengkerut terlalu banyak terkena air. Mizuage sangat menyukai air yang jadi bagian dari dirinya. Menghela nafas. Dia menutup mata untuk merasakan seluruh selnya mendesir. Bersatu dengan hujan.

**BRUK!**

Sebuah handuk mendarat cepat di kepalanya. Lelaki belasan tahun itu menggeram kesal. Dia langsung menoleh. Namun matanya membelalak saat mendapati siapa yang melakukannya.

Fuyuki Mitsukaze. Gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang dengan kulit pucat, bermata biru es dingin. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mampu membuat setiap orang membeku.

"Kau.. lagi...?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak begitu baik," kata Mizuage dengan nada datar saat mendapati gadis itu berjongkok di belakangnya. Kimono putih selutut tanpa lengan itu dirembesi oleh cairan berwarna merah. Darah. Laki-laki itu menyipitkan mata. Bukan Takagami-_sensei _jika melakukan pelatihan tanpa luka.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah sama datar. "Dibandingkan ini, kenapa kau kesini lagi?" tanyanya ganti. Memainkan rambut pirangnya yang basah karena air hujan.

"Kau tidak menggigil," kata Mizuage. Dirinya saja menggigil karena suhu dingin, tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak?

"Dingin tak pernah menggangguku.." kata Fuyuki singkat. Tapi tak lama kemudian, gadis itu langsung terbatuk parah. Mengatakan kalau kondisinya tidak baik-baik saja. Mizuage menatapnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi luka fisik mengganggumu.." balas lelaki itu. Dia ganti melemparkan handuk ke arah gadis itu. Lalu beranjak keluar dari sungai. Tidak peduli kalau keadaannya sekarang basah kuyup. Kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan sedikit aksen hitam itu pun sama sekali tidak kering.

"Pulang," ujarnya singkat.

Fuyuki mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi dia langsung membungkuk risih saat tahu kakak seperguruannya itu mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk tersebut. Dia menepis tangan Mizuage. Tidak suka dengan kontak fisik.

"Pulanglah, rumahmu di tengah hutan 'kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Gadis itu menatapnya sebelah mata. Lalu mendesah pelan.

Melangkah menjauhi Mizuage untuk menuruti perintah lelaki itu.

Saat Fuyuki benar-benar menghilang diantara hutan luar biasa menyesatkan. Mizuage mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Merasakan air hujan mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

Sebuah pisau mengarah ke arah lelaki itu. Namun, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Perisai air kasat mata menepisnya dan membuat benda tajam itu terlempar ke sembarang arah. Mizuage membuka iris ungunya. Merasakan hawa super mengintimidasi yang datang dari samping kanan.

"Takagami-_sensei.." _gumamnya.

Sebuah tornado kecil membeludak tepat di belakang Mizuage. Memunculkan bayangan hitam tinggi, mengancam. Dengan rambut hitam panjang diikat tinggi ke belakang. Mata zamrud mengilat. Suara menghentak seekor elang terbang melewati lelaki belasan tahun itu. Tapi tidak menabraknya.

Burung elang berwibawa itu bertengger di bahu kiri Takagami. Menatap penuh kharisma Mizuage. Mengakui prajurit muda tersebut. Namun aura menggertaknya tidak bisa dihapuskan.

Mizuage membalikkan badannya. Menatap guru paling disegani, sekaligus ditakuti. Yang hanya bisa ditangani oleh dua murid terbaik milik akademi tersebut. Chitose Takagami.

Manik hijau Takagami menatap tajam mata _amethyst _milik Mizuage. Saling mengancam, menggertak, dan saling mengakui tentu saja.

Lelaki belasan tahun itu selalu siap dihukum. Ini memang salahnya. Sebuah larangan untuk memasuki Hutan Hoshi tanpa izin resmi dari akademinya. Hanya dua orang yang bisa berlalu lalang dengan bebas. Takagami, dan Fuyuki.

"Kembali, Toudo," ucap Takagami-_sensei _akhirnya. Menyiratkan berbagai macam makna. Masih diragukan apakah itu ucapan damai. Namun Mizuage bisa menghela nafas lega.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-**_**Four Years Ago-**_

Usianya sudah delapan belas tahun. Namun Mizuage bisa berbangga diri masih mencapai umurnya yang sekarang di balik kecelakaan kapal yang menyerangnya.

Pria itu bertahan hidup dengan menyelami dasar air. Dia tahu pasti kalau kecelakaan kapal itu bukanlah sebuah peristiwa alami biasa. Ada faktor yang terus menerror ingatannya sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Mizuage suka bersentuhan dengan air. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia merasa waspada, terancam. Seakan air itu tidak mau takluk padanya. Dipikir ratusan kali. Sepertinya logika harus dibuang.

Disinilah dia, menatap hamparan laut dari pesisir yang kering. Berusaha mencari jawaban. Kemeja biru panjang yang dimasukkan dengan celana hitam panjang. Rambutanya semakin panjang dengan ikat rambut kecil di sisi kanannya.

Gadis itu yang memberinya. Dia bilang itu cocok untuknya, begitu juga semua orang. Mizuage selalu mempercayai Fuyuki, tentu saja.

"Ada yang.. hidup.."

Pria itu menoleh. Mendapati gadis kecil berusia empat belas tahun, berambut pirang panjang. Dengan gaun putih selutut.

"Disana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk lautan. Tapi dia menunjuk sesuatu yang lebih jauh. Lebih dalam. Menerawang.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Mizuage.

"Kesedihan, kegelapan, kehilangan, hal yang wajar untuk emosi negatif.." kata Fuyuki sambil menahan rambutnya yang diterpa angin.

"Masuklah lebih dalam. Jangan melawannya, pahami dia. Dengan begitu kau akan tahu akar permasalahannya.." lanjut gadis itu. Membalikkan badannya, sambil terus menggenggam kain merah pekat yang warnanya hanya separuh itu. Separuhnya lagi putih, belum terwarna.

Mizuage sedikit tertarik dengan kain merah itu. Namun tidak sepenuhnya mengalihkan fokus. Kain merah yang dimiliki Fuyuki bukan barang biasa. Ada aura terpancar yang sangat kuat tersimpan disana.

Dia menoleh lagi ke lautan. Menatap hamparan air. Tak lama kemudian, Mizuage berjalan dengan sendirinya ke depan. Seakan terpanggil. Meski ada sesuatu yang berteriak memperingatkannya untuk tidak menuju kesana.

Laut itu berbeda. Mengerikan. Selalu menenggalamkan kapal yang melewatinya, bahkan hanya digunakan sebagai jalur darurat. Mizuage menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit ke langit dan muncul sebuah benda di udara.

Trisula Poseidon.

Benda yang akhirnya mampu dia kuasai meski harus koma berkali-kali. Poseidon benar-benar haus tumbal. Tidak mau takluk begitu saja, bahkan sebelumnya kekuatan tersebut disegel berat.

Sebuah kebanggaan bagi pria itu berhasil menaklukkan senjata tersebut. Mengantarkan jalan mulus baginya, diterima sebagai peringkat kedua _'10 Armored Knight'. _Namun hal itu tak lantas membuatnya berbangga.

Sesuatu mengganjal hati Mizuage. Fuyuki, yang membantunya secara diam-diam untuk menguasai Trisula Poseidon sama sekali tidak mendapat citra baik di Bridge. Sekalipun cerdas dan berbakat.

Fuyuki punya keahlian di bidang tari, tapi dia masih sangat misterius. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak yang usianya belum genap 17 tahun sudah memiliki kepekaan spiritual yang luar biasa? Sampai bisa melihat dan merasakan jiwa-jiwa tersesat. Berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Bahkan bertahan hidup di Hutan Hoshi yang merupakan hutan terlarang? Itu yang dicurigai semua orang. Jangan-jangan gadis itu menyimpan sesuatu yang lain..

Bahkan tidak ada nama lain bermarga 'Mitsukaze' selain gadis itu di dokumen keanggotaan Bridge. Sekalipun dia bilang kalau ayah kandungnya yang sudah meninggal bekerja di perusahaan tersebut.

Lalu siapa orang tua Fuyuki?

Bukannya setelah kebakaran di rumahnya pun, gadis itu sama sekali tidak diketahui keberadaannya sampai ditemukan oleh Bridge? Diumurnya yang ketiga belas.

Lantas kemana hilangnya gadis itu selama 8 tahun?

Dari umurnya yang lima tahun sampai tiga belas tahun?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Mizuage.

Menghela nafas, menyingkirkan semua angan muluk-muluk. Pria itu memanggil '_Tatehaya' _agar melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu menyelam ke dalam air.

Disanalah Mizuage menemukannya..

**Licromesia..**

.

.

.

.

Kembali untuk menengok Fuyuki yang masih dalam pelatihan Takagami-_sensei. _Bahkan setelah satu tahun sikap pembunuh terhebat Bridge pun sama sekali tidak melunak pada muridnya. Dia haus darah.

Namun yang didapati Mizuage saat pergi kesana hanyalah Takagami yang menahan emosi. Dengan hasrat membunuh besar-besaran. Fuyuki membuatnya marah lagi.

Tidak mau cekcok dengan si pecinta burung. Lelaki bersurai biru pekat itu langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Fuyuki berada. Firasatnya tidak enak. Apalagi dia mencium bau darah.

Tidak, Mizuage tidak memiliki hidung super sensitif seperti gadis itu. Hidungnya normal, kalau sampai dari jarak segini saja darahnya sudah tercium..

Ini keterlaluan..

Oke, Mizuage mulai merasa emosinya naik ke atas. Dia tidak terima gadis itu diperlakukan lebih dari ini, hari-hari biasa saja dia sudah mendapat perlakuan kasar dari orang-orang. Belum gurunya.

Fuyuki sendirian. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Setidaknya Mizuage harus membuat gadis itu merasa dianggap. Atau kemungkinannya bunuh diri karena stress akan jadi sangat besar. Dia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan benar. Selalu terbangun, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Setelah menebas tanaman sesemakan dengan tidak santai. Matanya menangkap si rambut pirang itu, berdiri memandang sungai. Memunggunginya, dengan gaun putih selutut (yang selalu) bersimbah darah. Dia menggenggam sebuah gunting panjang.

"...Fuyuki..."

Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang. Mengumpulkan surai pirang yang tergerai berantakan itu. Lalu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, yang menggenggam gunting. Fuyuki langsung memotong rambutnya dalam sekali hentak.

Hal itu membuat Mizuage tercekat. Membelalakkan mata, salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang paling disukai gadis itu selain kaki dan wajah adalah rambutnya. Ya, Fuyuki bangga dengan rambut pirang warisan ayahnya.

Apa ini?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Kenapa gadis itu membuang hal yang paling dia sukai?

Setelah memotong rambut pirang panjang sepinggang itu menjadi seleher. Sebuah perubahan drastis, yang membuat surai biru gelap itu merasa asing dengan Fuyuki. Gadis itu, tanpa rambut panjangnya. Itu bukanlah dirinya..

Kini kedua tangannya penuh. Satu oleh gunting, satu lagi oleh rambut pirangnya yang sudah terpotong. Panjang dan lebat, seperti memegang seikat benang sutra berwarna emas.

Tanpa suara sedikit pun, Fuyuki membuang semua helai emas yang digenggamnya ke sungai. Membiarkan mereka terhempas dicampur air. Mata Mizuage terbelalak, apalagi yang terjadi dengan adik seperguruannya?

Tidak ada lagi, benang emas itu sudah pergi dibawa arus. Helainya yang pendek tertiup angin. Merasai lehernya yang kini dingin karena bersentuhan langsung dengan alam. Gadis muda itu baru sadar kalau ada seseorang selain dirinya.

Fuyuki menoleh, mendapati siapa yang datang. Dia terdiam dengan mata membelalak seakan tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Diam memukul suasana itu dengan dingin. Langit mendung, semuanya bisu.

Menyisakan.. pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Fuyuki..Dia menyuruhmu melakukan ini kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bicara kaku. Sarat, dia menahan kemarahan. Mizuage menahan kepalan tangannya. Menggertakkan gigi.

"Dia menyuruhmu melakukan ini tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberontak. Apa kau tidak berpikir," katanya dengan nada dingin. Memandang tajam gadis dihadapannya. Membuat Fuyuki makin tersudut, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Tidak.

Memang tidak perlu bicara.

Kepala pirang itu terangkat sedikit, dia tersenyum.

"_Aku baik-baik saja kok..."_

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan..

* * *

_**XXX**_

* * *

_**-Three Years Ago-**_

Pesta.

Ramai.

Ribut.

Banyak orang.

Bunga tembok.

Itu yang Mitsukaze pikirkan saat menghadiri pesta _indoor _tersebut. Umurnya baru 15 tahun dan dirinya datang tanpa pendamping, harusnya 'Bridge' tahu kalau anak gadis datang sendirian itu rasanya aneh.

Gurunya buta karena pertarungan dahsyat dan statusnya sebagai murid (secara formal) sudah dihapus. Dia akan menggantikan gurunya, bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota 'Bridge' dan mendapat posisi yang cukup menjanjikan.

Rambutnya sudah cukup panjang semenjak peristiwa tahun lalu. Meski hanya sampai dada. Mengamati gaun putih yang dikenakannya. Perasaan risih tidak bisa Fuyuki singkirkan. Dia tidak suka keramaian, dan orang yang dia lihat hanya itu-itu saja. Tidak ada yang dia kenal.

Kebanyakan membicarakan Fuyuki memang dibalik layar. Mempertanyakan kenapa seorang gadis yang masih begitu muda seperti dirinya diundang untuk menjadi anggota Bridge.

_Bicara saja sepuas kalian. Memangnya aku peduli..- _gumamnya dalam hati. Membuang muka.

Tidak ada yang menarik, bahkan musik klasik yang sangat dia sukai jadi terasa hambar jika disambungkan dengan kebisingan. Hal ini makin membuat hatinya mangkal. Dia benar-benar ingin pulang.

**TEP.**

Sebuah langkah kaki dengan aura aneh berhenti di hadapannya. Gadis itu sadar kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya. Yang benar-benar _lain._

Melihat setelan jas berwarna hitam pekat, dengan aroma _mint _pahit. Sedikit bau darah. Melihat ada tangan besar dengan kulit pucat mayat terulur padanya. Fuyuki mengangkat wajahnya. Terdiam melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

.

.

.

.

Mizuage sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Kekacauan mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Takagami benar-benar membuatnya harus turun tangan. Bukannya menikmati pesta dengan santai, remaja itu merasa kalau kepalanya makin penat saja. Jas biru tua dengan dasi hitam memang membuat perawakannya makin menawan. Sampai beberapa gadis mencuri pandang pada pria itu.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi hampir semua anggota _10 Armored Knight _memang memiliki paras menawan dan diatas rata-rata. Sin Yao, anggota baru yang datang dari China pun juga demikian. Rambut coklat pendek dengan kacamata yang membingkai mata merahnya benar-benar membuat pria itu tampak gagah. Bahkan Takagami Chitose yang sudah kepala tiga saja masih semakin tampan saja.

Begitu juga Fuyuki, dan satu orang lagi.

"Hm?"

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terselip diantara ramainya kerumunan orang yang menikmati musik dan berdansa.

"Bukankah itu.."

_Hayama Ichinose?_

Sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Mencari kebenaran tentang sosok pria itu.

Hayama Ichinose adalah anggota yang lahir dari _blacklist. _Artinya orang yang memiliki kesan tidak terlalu 'normal' diantara mereka.

"Kupikir dia menolak undangannya.. ternyata pecinta ular itu datang juga.." gumamnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Dan harus dia akui, Hayama berdansa dengan sangat baik. Hm.. itu _waltz- _batin kepala biru itu dalam hati. Pasangannya pun juga bisa mengimbangi kemampuan tari milik pria itu.

Eh tidak, atau jangan-jangan justru sebaliknya?

Hayamalah yang bisa mengimbangi kemampuan tari pasangannya itu?

.

.

.

.

"Kau bau darah tuh.." gumam gadis itu tanpa menatap pasangan dansanya. Sementara Hayama hanya bisa tersenyum. "Aneh, kau bicara seolah membenci darah. Padahal kau sendiri orang yang haus darah kan?"

**DEG. **

Berputar satu kali, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap iris meruncing milik si kepala raven yang berusaha menyesuaikan alunan tari mereka. Fuyuki terlalu lembut,tidak cocok dengannya yang bisa membelit seseorang. Biasanya Hayama selalu bisa mendominasi orang di dekatnya, melilit seperti ular. Lalu menyuntikkan racun yang membuat seseorang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Iblis.

Mempengaruhi seseorang dengan bisikan halus, dan lembut. Memikat dengan manis, sampai lawan mainnya tidak sadar kalau mereka digigit oleh ular itu sendiri. Dan saat kesadaran mereka dibanting ke dunia nyata.

Mereka takkan bisa bergerak, sebagian terjerumus ke dalam lubang hitam yang sangat dalam.

Iblis.

Ular adalah perwujudan iblis. Hayama mengetahui itu jauh lebih dari yang lain. Dia dilahirkan dari itu. Tentu saja.

Tapi bagaimana.. jika iblis bertemu dengan malaikat?

"Menyedihkan ya?" gumamnya setelah hening yang panjang.

"Apa yang kau tahu.." balas Fuyuki dengan nada dingin. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Tubuh Hayama dingin, seperti mayat. Kulitnya juga mengerikan, seperti orang yang dibekukan. Bahkan dengan paras yang memang bisa menjatuhkan wanita ke dalam pelukannya. Naluri orang manapun dapat kesan kalau orang ini bukan pria baik-baik.

"Aku mengetahui siapapun yang kudekati.. nona muda.." katanya dengan seringai.

Mitsukaze terkekeh ke samping. "Terserah kau bilang apa.. aku tidak peduli.." katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Hayama melepaskan tangannya dari punggung gadis itu. Begitu juga tangannya, dansa mereka berhenti. Sementara pria itu menunduk. Fuyuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menunggu apa maksudnya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan ya.."

.

.

.

.

Pria itu mengetukkkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai. Dia sedikit mengangkat alis saat melihat Hayama dan Fuyuki menghentikkan dansa mereka. Ditambah lagi saat tahu kalau gadis itu berjalan menyingkir, menjauhi pria itu. Dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat sedikit pun.

_Rambutnya sudah agak panjang..- _gumamnya dalam hati. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Benar juga, ini sudah hampir setahun semenjak kedua orang itu tidak bertemu. Fuyuki akan menggantikan Takagami, lalu menjadi peringkat ketiga di Bridge.

_Jalannya.. tidak akan semakin mulus..- _lanjutnya kemudian. Tentu saja, Fuyuki juga tahu resiko itu.

Akan ada banyak orang yang menggunjingkannya. Konflik, dan apapun itu. Gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia ada disini untuk seseorang..

"Eh?"

Menangkap sepatu kulit mengkilap warna hitam yang nyaris ditabraknya. Lalu celana berwarna biru tua. Fuyuki merasa tidak asing. Dia menelan ludahnya sejenak. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya matanya menemukan tampang siapa itu. Fuyuki hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

"Hai.."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**-Now.-**_

_Hujan ya..._\- gumam Mizuage dalam hati. Mengamati rintikan air yang turun ganas dari langit.

Ini bukan 'hujan'nya tentu saja. Air itu benar-benar turun dari langit, dipanaskan oleh matahari, menguap, menjadi awan, lalu hujan lagi.

_[Hujan itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menghipnotis seseorang pada kenangan masa lalu. Tanpa bukti ilmiah. Para ilmuwan Cuma bisa bilang, "Hujan memiliki lagu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka yang rindu.."]_

"Mungkin karena itu kau tidak bisa melupakannya.."

Pria berkuncir samping itu menoleh. Menatap Kenshin dengan suara halusnya. Tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau bisa melangkah maju. Lalu mengalami waktu seperti tak terjadi apapun. Kau kuat.. tapi begitu hujan mengguyur. Waktu dalam dirimu berhenti.." kata pemilik gelar _bishamonten _tersebut sambil menutup mata.

"Semuanya terserah padamu.. lagipula satu-satunya musuh kita adalah 'diri' kita sendiri.." lanjutnya pelan.

Mizuage masih diam. Dia lalu menatap kembali hujan dari dalam jendela. Menatap seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dikuncir yang latihan dengan riangnya disana.

"Sasukee! Ayo nikmati hujan ini!"

"Jangan sampai masuk angin.. _danna.. _tugas kita saja sama sekali belum dimulai."

"Jangan khawatir! Ada api di dalam diriku yang selalu bisa menggebu berkat _oyakata-sama!"_

_Api ya..-_

Mizuage mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap angin mendung. Ini membuatnya teringat pada hujan di Vancouver. Kampung halaman ayah Fuyuki. Ketika musim salju turun.. selalu dibarengi oleh hujan es yang luluh lantak disana. Sampai orang-orang enggan keluar rumah.

...

"_In my hometown, Vancouver. Snow is always called with Rain.. I don't know why.. but.. I prefer called it 'Us' than that Rain dan Snow.."_

...

_Dia sekarang.. mencair tidak ya..-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Each Tiger Has Its Tale : `Rain Gaiden`

-_Memory of Rain-_

**-Complete-**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Author Note :**

APA INI.

APA INI.

APA INI.

APA INI.

APA-APAAN INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *GEGULINGAN*

DEMI RAMBUT JIGRAK HADES. DEMI TRISULA POSEIDON. DEMI YAMATA NO OROCHI. Amberegeul.. amberegeul.

Anggap aja filler.

Semoga suka deh..

_See you next chapter. _


	10. Chapter 9

Each Tiger Has Its Tale

Hello.. hello.. helloo...

Kembali lagi dengan saya Shakazaki Rikou _with the new chapter of Each Tiger Has Its Tale, My bro!_

Kayaknya chapter ini bakalan amberegul.. tapi entahlah..

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Sengoku Basara. The OC, plot, stories, and idea belongs to me.**_

_**Warning! : Countain many OC, Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**BALESAN REVIEW!**

**KuroIChio :**

**HAYO YANG KANGEN! SINI MBAK SAYA PELUK! **

**Cie yang kehanyut bacanya.. sampe nangis gak? :3/slaps/. **

**Makasih udah mau ngebaca fanfic saya ya. Jumpa lagi.**

**Hananami Hanajima :**

**DEDEKKU! SAYANGKU! CINTAKU!**

**AING KANGEN BANGET SAMA KAMU NAK!**

**SINI KAKAK PELUK SAYANG! KAKAK PELUK SINI! /SLAPS!/**

**Maafkan kakak yang baru bisa ngapdet fanfic ini. Padahal ini khusus buat kamu. Tapi ternyata saya emang payah.**

**Dedekku. **

**Kak Saki pengen tahu. kamu tetep baca fanfic ini kan?**

**Kalo iya. Makasih.**

**Kakak sayang kamu.**

**MAKASIH MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : **

"Harusnya ada disini.."

Seorang pria berambut biru panjang, dengan bagian kiri depan dikuncir itu tampak membolak-balik setumpuk berkas. Di sebuah kamar gelap dengan penerangan minim. Yaitu lampu minyak yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Meski keadaan yang kurang cahaya. Mizuage tetap meneliti kertas-kertas itu tanpa halangan sedikit pun. Seolah bisa membaca semuanya hanya dalam sekali lihat.

Berkas-berkas dengan tulisan rapi, dengan foto di sudut kiri atas. Berisikan data-data tersembunyi yang hanya boleh diketahui beberapa orang saja. Termasuk dirinya.

Manik ungunya hanya bergerak sedikit ke kiri dan kanan. Kurang dari semenit, berkas yang baru saja dia pegang sudah tergeletak lagi di meja. Berganti dengan yang lainnya.

Sampai dia berhenti pada sebuah berkas. Berkas yang paling akhir.

Kertasnya sudah agak kusam dan lecek, tapi tulisannya bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Di pojok kiri berkas itu ada potret seorang pria yang nampak tua. Dengan rambut putih panjang dikuncir kuda. Wajahnya dimakan garis-garis penuaan tapi dia masih dilihat tampan dari satu sisi.

"Hakurei.. Sagara.." gumam Mizuage saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di samping foto itu.

Pegangannya pada kertas itu mengerat.

'_Pria ini.. menurutku adalah sebuah mitos kalau sampai seorang Sage Legendaris memiliki hubungan dengan Brigde. Organisasi kami. 'Sage' sudah menjadi legenda bagi kami, para Knight. Mereka yang diharuskan memiliki jiwa yang suci, juga berkeseimbangan mental, kupikir itu hanya gosip. Tak kusangka benar-benar nyata..' _batin pria itu.

Dia pun membaca setiap tulisan dengan teliti. Memastikan tidak ada satupun yang terlewat.

"Riwayat Misi.. Meninggal setelah menjalankan misi pertama dan terakhir.." ujarnya. Mizuage nyaris menganga tak percaya.

Matanya tertancap pada sebuah deret angka yang ada di bawah riwayat misi berkas itu.

"Tanggal 5 Mei... 3 tahun yang lalu..?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Surai panjang berwarna emas itu jatuh seketika. Suara gemericik air terdengar pelan di sekitar kawasan tersebut.

Seorang gadis muda, dengan kimono putih bercorak lotus, dan rambut terurai panjang. Mencuci wajahnya dengan air sungai yang jernih. Wanita itu menghela nafas lega, dia membuka mata biru esnya.

Manik itu turun ke bawah. Ke arah sungai yang mengalir begitu tenang. Memandang bayangnya sendiri di depan air. Gadis itu bungkam.

Wajah pucat dengan bibir tipis yang tampak begitu merah. Seakan dicelup darah. Mata yang disebut-sebut sebagai safir beku. Juga rambut emas panjang bagai benang sutra. Sungguh rupa gadis muda yang sangat menawan.

Fuyuki hanya diam melihat semua itu. Dia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya yang pucat.

"_Tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan dengan rupa seperti itu. Apa kau tahu kenapa kau dinamai seperti laki-laki?"_

"_Karena tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu sebagai perempuan.."_

"_Aku berharap besar pada yang satu ini. Memang bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika membuatmu tumbuh sebagai laki-laki. Tapi wajahmu.. wajah apa ini?"_

"_Asal kau tahu saja.."_

"_Kecantikanmu adalah dosa,"_

"..."

Jari Fuyuki langsung turun lagi dari wajahnya menuju air yang dingin. Menciptakan cipratan kecil begitu tangannya memukul pelan air sungai.

Fuyuki menyentuh rambutnya sendiri. Rambutnya yang panjang.

"Rasanya baru kemarin itu terjadi.." gumamnya. Dia melemparkan helai rambut itu pelan. Kembali menimpa wajahnya.

Tangan Fuyuki yang lain mengambil sebuah topeng besi yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dia memasang topeng itu ke wajahnya lagi. Sempurna sampai tidak terlihat sedikit pun.

Itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Kita akan bergerak beberapa saat lagi. Fuyuki?"

Gadis itu berbalik ke arah semak-semak. Melihat pria tinggi besar dengan pakaian serba merah itu menjulang dari balik dedaunan pohon.

"Ya... dimengerti.." jawab Fuyuki sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia pun berjalan menjauhi sungai itu.

...

Kedua orang itu terus berjalan menelusuri hutan lembab dengan suhu yang cukup dingin. Shingen tidak membawa pengawal, hanya Fuyuki saja yang ada bersamanya. Mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gadis itu tidak masalah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Meski kain kimono-nya bukan bahan yang tepat untuk melawan hawa dingin. Tapi dia seorang pengendali es.

Matahari tampak enggan nampak di balik dahan pohon itu. Pasti mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang cukup tinggi.

"_Oyakata-sama, _jika aku boleh bertanya.. kenapa tidak Yukimura-_danna _saja yang dikirim ke Oshuu?" tanya Fuyuki. Mendekati figur Shingen yang terus berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa henti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Shingen. Mematahkan sebuah dahan pohon yang menghalangi tanpa menoleh. Membuat Fuyuki terdiam di balik topeng besinya.

"Sasuke selalu mengatakan padaku setiap hari. Hal yang paling membuat _danna _bersemangat hanyalah rivalnya. _Dokuganryuu, _Date Masamune.." jawab gadis itu.

"Lalu?"

"Daripada saya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah akan jadi menarik jika kedua orang itu saling bertemu?" tanya Fuyuki balik. Dia membersihkan daun kering yang berguguran dari bajunya.

Mendengar hal itu, Shingen bungkam. Dia memandang gadis di hadapannya sejenak.

"Semenarik apapun sebuah pertunjukan yang pasti bagus. Siapapun juga tahu, kalau pementasan baru lebih membuat penonton penasaran dibanding yang sudah-sudah.." jawab Shingen. Dia tersenyum bangga.

Pria itu pun berjalan kembali dengan wibawa. Menapaki bebatuan terjal dengan langkah yang bermartabat.

Fuyuki yang melihatnya terdiam.

_Oyakata-sama... benar-benar orang hebat.. _gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Masih terpana, dia menyusul Shingen dengan meloncati bebatuan yang ada. Membuat kedua figur itu kembali bersandingan tidak jauh.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Kediaman Date Masamune-**

**Glek.. glek..**

**.**

**Slrup...**

**.**

**Glek.. glek..**

**.**

**Slrupp...**

**.**

**Glek.. Glek.. Glek..**

**.**

**Slruuupp..**

**.**

**Glek.. Glek.. Glek..**

**.**

**Slrrrrruuuuupp!**

**.**

**DAAAAKK!**

Suara hentakan cangkir _sake _terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan sepi itu. Membuat seorang lagi yang berada disana terdiam. Menghentikkan aktivitas minum tehnya.

"_No kidding.. what's up Kojuuro? _Kenapa kau menatapku terus seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria dengan _eyepacth _pada akhirnya. Mengangkat wajahnya yang rupawan dibalik helai coklat panjang.

Sementara orang yang dinamakan Kojuuro tadi juga ikut meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja kecil. Dia menghela nafas.

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Kojuuro. Pria itu menatap si naga mata satu yang ada di hadapannya. Yang sekarang sedang menuang _sake _baru untuk satu tegukan lagi.

"Apa saya.. mengganggu anda..?" tanya pria dengan bekas luka di pipi itu. Dengan nada serius.

Masamune yang mendengarnya memincingkan mata. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ya.." jawab pria itu.

"Oh.. Maafkan saya,"

"BUKAN SOAL MINTA MAAF ATAU TIDAK!" kata Masamune sambil menggebrak meja kecil itu. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menjatuh cangkir dan cawan yang diletakkan di atas sana.

"Oh, jadi ada apa?"

Masamune hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kadang-kadang beginilah Kojuuro. Jika mereka sudah santai, bukti-bukti sebagai _Ryuu no Migime _bak hilang ditelan bumi. Kojuuro sangat mudah teralihkan fokusnya. Jika beberapa detik yang lalu mereka membahas rencana penyerangan secara serius. Maka hanya dengan secangkir teh. Kojuuro sudah berubah bak paman-paman yang sedang bersantai sehabis meladang.

"Kita sekarang sedang menghadapi masa-masa damai. Si tua Oda itu juga sudah mati di kastilnya sendiri. Lukaku sudah sembuh, begitu juga dengan lukamu.." kata Masamune sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya.. saya mengerti..." kata Kojuuro.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang masih membuatku pusing.." lanjut pria tampan itu. Dia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan. Berpikir.

".. _Naniga? Masamune-sama?"_

"Echigo.. _Bishamonten _katanya sedang menghadapi masalah merepotkan.." jawab Masamune. Sorot matanya normal.

"Uesugi Kenshin baru saja siuman. Beberapa hari yang lalu kita digegerkan kalau Sang Dewa Perang akan mati.. pada akhirnya dia bisa diselamatkan," sambung Kojuuro.

"Katanya di daerahnya sering terjadi hal-hal aneh. _So strange.. _sebuah keluarga tewas tanpa diketahui siapa pembunuhnya. Kalau hanya penjahat kecil itu sih bukan masalah. Tapi kenapa orang itu sampai menggegerkan Echigo?" tanya Masamune. Meski dirinya tidak mengharap sahutan.

"Tidak ada sebuah kedamaian yang berarti.." ujar pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kau benar."

Masamune menatap lukisan langit di luar jendela itu. Angin sepoi menerpanya dengan lembut.

"Kita sudah mengalami banyak hal karena Oda Nobunaga.. _Oshuu _sekarang sudah kembali tenang. Aku yakin jika Echigo bisa mengatasinya. Tapi kuharap hal menyebalkan seperti itu tidak terjadi pada kita.." gumamnya. Dia menutup mata.

"_So.. _tampangmu itu.. apa benar tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Masamune. Setelah mengembalikan lagi kewarasannya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tuan. Hanya saja Shingen Takeda sedang perjalanan kesini dan akan sampai nanti sore..."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hening.**

.

"Kojuuro.."

.

"Ya?"

.

"Takeda?"

.

"Maaf tuan.. sebenarnya itu Shingen Takeda.."

.

"Takeda _no ossan _yang punya anak buah Yukimura Sanada si rivalku itu 'kan?"

.

"Tentu, Tuan.."

**.**

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

Sebuah cawan sake melayang.

"KENAPA KAU BILANG TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hatchi!"

"Eh.."

Shingen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa hidungnya sedikit gatal tadi. Fuyuki yang melihatnya langsung menjauh sedikit.

"Kenapa _oyakata-sama? _Flu?" tanya Fuyuki.

Shingen mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan kain lap. "Tidak.. tapi cuacanya memang dingin. Atau kau saja yang tambah dingin.." gumam Shingen.

"Eh.. ehehehehe," gadis itu tertawa garing.

Memang, semenjak kain merah pekat itu beralih tangan ke Yukimura Sanada. Suhu tubuh Fuyuki yang sesungguhnya langsung merebak kemana-mana. Bak _yuki onna, _gadis berambut pirang itu menyebarkan hawa dingin seperti bongkahan es.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu dilatih di hutan bersalju. Jadi suhu tubuhku seperti ini.. mohon dimaklumi.." gumam gadis itu.

"Aku tahu itu.." kata Shingen. Melipat tangan di dada.

Nyala api unggun di hadapan mereka semakin besar. Suara air terjun yang bising membuat irama damai di sekeliling mereka. Saat ini dua orang itu berada di salah satu dataran tinggi yang jarang dihuni, dengan suhu rendah khas pegunungan. Ditambah lagi ada seseorang yang punya hawa dingin pribadi di sana. Maka Shingen bohong kalau dirinya tidak menggigil sedikit.

"Kita sudah ada di pinggiran _Oshuu.." _gumam Fuyuki. Menyimpulkan dari perilaku warga tersebut yang sedikit berbeda dari wilayah lain. Sedikit... eksentrik..

"Tempat ini berbau pria.. semuanya terlihat monoton dan tidak berwarna.." gumam gadis berambut pirang itu. Tentu saja, dia tidak menemukan sekuncup pun bunga di sekitar sini. Hanya sesemakan, pohon, dan sawah yang berwarna hijau. Agaknya terasa aneh jika melihat pohon sakura menebarkan kelopaknya.

"Itu membuatmu jengkel?" tanya Shingen. Merasakan ketidaknyamanan wanita muda di hadapannya.

"Agak.." jawab Fuyuki, masih memerhatikan sekelilingnya di balik lubang penglihatan topeng itu.

Shingen hanya terdiam. "Wilayah ini tempat pekerja keras. Mereka berladang siang malam ditemani seteko teh ketika siang hari. Memang terlihat cukup suram, tapi percayalah. Ada kebahagiaan di sekitar sini."

Fuyuki hanya mengangkat alis mendengarnya. "Mereka tidak punya selera artistik ya.." gumamnya.

"Justru disinilah kau bisa menemukan harga diri sejati seorang laki-laki. _Dokuganryuu _dan klan Date bukan orang sembarangan. Mereka adalah kelompok pemberani yang akan menentukan takdir dari era peperangan ini.." Shingen masih meneruskan ceramahnya.

"Begitu ya.."

"Hm?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu. Dia melihat Fuyuki menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Semenarik itukah _dokuganryuu? _Date Masamune yang sering sekali disebut oleh Yukimura-_danna.." _gumam wanita itu.

Kali ini Shingen tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah si gadis. Nada itu bahkan sangat menyamarkan emosinya. Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang ada di balik topeng itu, dan Shingen takkan menyebutkannya satu persatu.

"Nanti kuda kita akan datang.." kata Shingen.

"Heh? Tidak berjalan kaki seperti tadi?" tanya gadis itu. Mengerjapkan mata.

"Lakukan saja kalau tubuhmu kuat. Kau sudah tampak kepayahan," kata Shingen. Dia terkekeh pelan.

Fuyuki tersentak dibuatnya. Padahal dia sudah mengenakan topeng besi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya sekarang.

Memang benar, sekarang dia sudah kelelahan. Itu sesuatu yang wajar sebagai wanita. Tapi Fuyuki tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun. Dia tidak tahan dengan perjalanan jauh. Kadang dia sampai jatuh sakit karena tidak kuat.

Tapi malah Shingen yang kena flu.

"Bagaimana an-"

"Yah.. seorang petinggi memiliki ilmu yang takkan dimiliki oleh orang lain.." kata Shingen. Dia menoleh pada Fuyuki.

"Kau harus tahu itu.. Fuyuki.." lanjutnya.

"Ya," jawab Fuyuki singkat. Nadanya datar, tapi dibalik topengnya. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagum pada Macan Kai tersebut.

_Sasuga... Oyakata-sama.. _

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_Nee.. Oyakata-sama.." _ujar Fuyuki tiba-tiba.

.

"Ya? Fuyuki?"

.

"Kita akan naik kuda kan?"

.

"Ya.."

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Yukimura-_danna _dan Sasuke jalan kaki?"

.

"..."

.

"_Oyakata-sama..."_

_._

"..."

.

"_Oyakata-samaa.."_

_._

"Zzzz... zzzz..."

.

"Yah.. dia tidur.."

.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**-Kembali ke Masamune dan Kojuuro..-**

Masamune yang sudah berhasil mengembalikan kewarasannya hanya bisa diam. Dia mendesah keras. Menatap Kojuuro yang dengan damai mengisi kembali gelas teh yang sudah kosong. Masamune hanya bisa _sweatdrop. _

"Aku akan ada urusan di tengah kota. Kau urus rumah ini untuk sementara waktu. Jika mereka datang, sambutlah dengan baik! Jangan sampai membuat Takeda dan orang baru itu kecewa sebelum aku kembali. _Understand?" _tanya Masamune sambil menggebrak meja.

Kojuuro mengangguk santai. "Serahkan semuanya pada saya.." ujarnya kemudian.

Meski dengan setengah hati yang masih mewanti-wanti apakah dia jadi menyerahkan rumah sepenuhnya pada Kojuuro. Pada akhirnya pria bersurai kecoklatan itu pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kojuuro. Dengan _ryuu no migime _yang menghabiskan tehnya.

"Ah.. lega.."

Kojuuro menoleh pada jendela yang ada di samping. Matanya menangkap bagian kecil dari kebun sayurannya di antara taman batu keluarga Date. Pria itu tersenyum sendiri. kemudian beranjak juga. "Waktunya untuk melihat sayuran matang..."

...

Setelah meletakkan Shingen di tempat yang aman (baca : menyandarkan tubuh besar pria itu di sebuah batu. Dengan pose yang penuh dengan kharisma dalam tidur –tangan terlipat di dada dan tubuh bersila-) Fuyuki menghela nafas dan berkacak pinggang. Shingen benar-benar pria jaman Sengoku. Tubuhnya besar, seolah menjadi bukti nyata kalau di tangan itu tersimpan kekuatan otot yang takkan ada habisnya untuk meninju Yukimura. Sekarang dia percaya kalau ukuran sandal Hijikata Toshizo yang asli adalah sebesar dua kepal tangan orang dewasa.

Gadis itu menaikkan alis. "Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan orang-orang Date.. tidak lengkap rasanya berkunjung ke suatu wilayah tanpa tahu siapa tuan rumahnya."

Rasanya seperti kau makan sup tahu tanpa kuah. Alias hambar.

Gadis itu menengadah ke langit. Menatap langit biru cerah yang terbingkai dahan pohon raksasa. Fuyuki mengangguk sendiri.

"Ayo kita lakukan.." yakin gadis itu sambil bersiap untuk pergi.

Tak lama kemudian. Suara angin yang bergesekan cepat dengan dahan pohon terdengar samar.

Gadis itu menghilang di balik pepohonan yang memagari air terjun tersebut.

Dengan seorang pria berambut hitam terlihat di balik batu besar yang ada di dekatnya. Batu dimana Shingen disandarkan..

...

"Siang yang indah.." komentar seorang pria tinggi, lengan bajunya terlipat sampai sebatas .

Dengan bekas luka di pipi kiri, dia tersenyum. "Akan jadi sangat luar biasa kalau ladang ini selesai.." kata Kojuuro sambil memanggul cangkulnya. Dia langsung menggarap sawah itu dengan telaten, membiarkan sesepuh pergi untuk beristirahat di siang hari. Mereka orang-orang berumur yang masih ingin bekerja.

Tak lama kemudian sekelabat kimono putih nampak dibalik sesemakan. Mata biru esnya mengintip di balik hijaunya daun. Mengamati Kojuuro yang mencangkuli tanah.

_Jadi dia Katakura Kojuuro.. Ryuu no Migime..- _gumam gadis itu dalam hati. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Memang cocok sebagai pengurus Masamune Date.

Figurnya besar, tampak cerdas dan berwibawa. Pria itu memegang cangkul dan mengolah ladang dengan rajin. Fuyuki berkedip, apa seperti ini setiap pekerjaan pria zaman Sengoku?

Suara tanah yang digemburkan terdengar. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Langit cerah tanpa awan. Biru seperti semangat masa muda. Fuyuki hanya terdiam. Mengamati Kojuuro dari balik semak-semak. Entah kenapa ada sebuah rasa kagum yang tersemat padanya.

Pekerja keras yang tulus, logis, dan tanggap. Semuanya dibalut oleh kesederhanaan yang mengena. Apa seperti ini sesosok samurai yang sebenarnya? Dia diam tapi pemberani luar biasa. Bijak tanpa dinyana. Tidak perlu muluk-muluk untuk menunjukkan dirinya hebat.

Kojuuro mengambil sebuah terong yang baru saja matang. Lalu berjalan ke bagian sawi. Dia mengelus-ngelusnya seperti anak sendiri.

"Padahal belakangan ini cuaca buruk. Tapi kalian masih saja terlihat baik.." ucap pria itu.

Fuyuki menaikkan alis. Dari jarak seperti ini, tentu saja dia dengar. Gadis itu memang cukup dekat. Lagipula dirinya tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan diri. Kecuali kalau ada hukum tertulis jika pasukan Takeda tidak boleh masuk, -tidak. Jika itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Fuyuki harus angkat kaki sekarang juga.

_Tidak masalah, Oyakata-sama tidak menyinggung soal itu. Lagipula kami kesini untuk pertemuan..-_gumam Fuyuki. Dia menghela nafas.

Tapi dirinya juga yang repot kalau mendapat kesan tidak bagus dengan menguntit pada pandangan pertama. –apa?-

Kojuuro mengangkat terongnya. "Bahkan saat tangan-tangan tua yang mengurus kalian sudah tidak kuat lagi mengangkat cangkul. Kau tumbuh subur oleh cinta, tidak ada celah sedikit pun. Matang sempurna. Siap dipanen dengan baik. Tapi selalu bersembunyi."

**DEG.**

Gadis itu terdiam mendengarnya.

Apa tadi?

Dia tadi bilang apa?

"Hujan, badai, panas terik, bahkan musim kemarau. Atau hawa-hawa terror yang ditebarkan karena Oshuu saat ini tidak begitu tenang. Tapi sejak awal kalian tumbuh alami. Cantik seperti musim semi. Tidak ada hal khusus, bahkan sesajen untuk Dewi Pertanian pun sama sekali kosong. Bukankah ini yang disebut kecantikan alami? Kalau begitu kenapa bersembunyi?"

**JLEB!**

Fuyuki tersentak. Apa Kojuuro mengetahui keberadaannya? Apa dirinya sudah dicap tidak baik? Atau jangan-jangan pria itu berusaha memancingnya keluar? Tidak! Ini buruk! Pertemuan Masamune Date dan Shingen Takeda saja belum dimulai. Apa jadinya kalau Date sudah buruk sangka pada _Oyakata-sama?_

**SREEEK..**

**PIK!**

Fuyuki tercekat. Sialan! Tangannya bergesekan di sesemakan. Membuahkan bunyi yang cukup berisik. Bahkan sekarang lengannya tersangkut.

Kojuuro melirik ke belakang. Pandangannya berkilat.

"Sudah kuduga kau kelinci nakal.. seharusnya kau tidak ada disitu.."

**BLEDAAAAAAR!**

Fuyuki disambar petir. Suaranya tersedak di tenggorokan.

Kojuuro mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia mengibaskan _negi _**raksasa**yang diselipkan di sabuk yukata. Lalu mengumpulkan segenap tenaga. Membuat sebuah kuda-kuda khusus yang barangkali hanya dia miliki.

"JIKA INGIN MENGUSIK TANAMANKU LAGI. SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI!"

**DUUAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Angin yang mengenai tanah di samping Kojuuro menghentak sesemakan, membuat tanah menjorok keluar dan melemparkan Fuyuki ke langit. Terbang tinggi sekali. Bahkan hanya dengan sentakan udara kuat. Gadis itu melayang bebas diselingi teriakan. Merasakan isi kepalanya naik ke permukaan.

Kojuuro memanggul negi _raksasa_-nya. –dan memang raksasa saudara-saudara- pria itu menghela nafas.

"Dasar.. padahal sudah kubilang untuk tidak usah sembunyi kalau mau minta sawi. Tinggal datang, dan ambil di tas. Kan sudah kusisihkan jatahnya.." ucapnya dengan nada kalem.

Sedetik, dan mata pria itu berkedip. Seekor kelinci gemuk berwarna coklat datang dari belakangnya. Berjalan tanpa rasa takut. Lalu menggigiti sawi Kojuuro yang sudah diletakkan di atas tas. Pria itu cengo. Otaknya baru jalan.

"Kalau kelincinya datang darisana.."

Kojuuro berbalik. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Yang penuh dengan bekas sentakan _negi_-nya.

"Yang disitu siapa...?"

**To Be Continue **

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Gak usah dikasih omake. Saya ngerjain ini juga sambil dikejar-kejar waktu. Maafkan saya yang super ngaret dengan fic ini.

Dan jujur saja. Saya gak yakin bisa ngelanjutin fic ini. Saya hampir lupa plotnya. Dan sepertinya terlalu kompleks untuk sampai complete seperti fic yang sudah-sudah.

Jika suatu saat fic ini saya dis-continue. Saya minta maaf sekali. Karena sudah pasti saya berjuang sekuat tenaga.

Untuk author note. Saya Cuma bisa ngasih ini saja.

**Pokoknya terimakasih sekali untuk semua bentuk apresiasi. Mau itu review. Sedekah follow dan favourit. Atau promosi.**

**Salam Kompor Gas**

**Shakazaki-Rikou **

_**See you next stories!**_

**NB : BUAT READER YANG NUNGGUIN APDETAN FIC SAYA. HARAP DISELINGI KEGIATAN LAIN SEPERTI NYASAR KE FANDOM LAIN ATAU BACA FIC ORANG LAIN.**

**WARNING : AWAS LUMUTAN #gakenakbangetsih.**

**P.S. : SAKI SAYANG KALIAN.**

**P.S.S : KALO CHAPTER INI GAJE. HARAP DIMAAFKAN.**

**P.S.S.S. : MAKAN CIRENG DAN CIMOL ITU ENAK LOH.**

**P.S.S.S.S. : CHAPTER INI GAJE (2). JADI KALO GAK DI REVIEW. SAKI RAPOPO. SEE YOU! MUMUMUMUMUMUMUMUMU! **


End file.
